


Omorfos Kosmo

by itbeajen



Series: Omorfos Kosmo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, F/M, Fantasy, MMO AU, game au, haikyuu!! - Freeform, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game AU! Haikyuu!!</p><p>Omorfos Kosmo, to the volleyball boys, it was another way for them to play games together, and to work on their teamwork, as Daichi would put it. But little did they know that after being out for half a year, the Japan-only game would suddenly come to life, and become their reality.</p><p>With their guild members missing and the suddenly familiar world feeling foreign, what will they do to cope with the new adjustment?</p><p>A/N: I'm horrible at summaries sorry friends</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Log Out Unsuccessful

Hinata groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes. The clanking of metal hitting metal caused his eyes to shoot open as he realizes that he was **not**  in the bed that he never once considered leaving. After all, today is Saturday, in other words, a day of relaxation and possibly setting against the side of his house or calling up Kageyama to get some more volleyball practice in. But all of that is thrown out of the window when Hinata observes his surroundings.  
  
_Am I... No, it can't be._ He quickly scrambles to his feet, creating the same clanking of metal again and he looked at his appearance. _You have got to be kidding me_. His hands were shaking as his eyes raked over his own appearance, or whatever he could see from looking down. On his feet were two metal boots, each of them daunting and sharp as the ankle brace of the boots wrapped around the front of the ankle and then back to its heel. The boots almost reached his knees, with an adorning metallic wing decorating the outer part. He blinked as he looked back to his arms. Silver arm bracers, with a simple yet classy looking wing design protected his arms from any impact. His shoulders braced with two matching silver pieces, with the right shoulder adorning another wing. His torso and back were protected by an odd piece of armor that didn't quite cover the entire body, but had covered the entire left part of it, as though protecting the most vital part of him; his heart. Attached to the metal piece was an orange fabric that started from mid-torso and descended with the metal that traveled to towards the left. Beneath it all was a simple black tunic and pants, both of them meant for ease of movement and warmth and insulation when needed. He patted his waist, feeling the familiar twin swords attached to the back of his belt and he didn't know if he was excited or scared. Because this confirmed one thing.  
  
He was inside the game world now.   
  
_No. No. No. No. No._  Hinata panicked. Maybe he's been playing too much and this was a dream? He's had plenty of weird dreams before, but this one probably takes the cake. He immediately uses his right hand to swipe downwards in the air, and if his attire didn't confirm his suspicion of his location, then the current digital screen flashing in front of him confirmed it. His bright brown eyes flickered with anxiety as he read over the screen that he had grown familiar to over the past few months.  
  
ID: Hinata  
Main: Warrior  
Level: 70 - EXP 0/100%  
Guild: Karasuno  
  
_This has to be a dream there's no way._  He looks at the bottom of his menu, seeing the familiar log out button and he clicked it. Only to be faced with one of the worst responses ever.

  
_Log Out Unsuccessful._

_No way. This can't be happening. So this isn't a dream? And I'm-_ Hinata's thoughts are cut off though by the ping on the right side of the digital screen in front of him. _Kenma!_  Hinata fumbles as he clicks to answer, and he hears Kenma's voice in his head.  
  
"Shouyou," Kenma's voice cut through the fear and tension within Hinata and he almost deflates from relief. "Are you there?"  
  
"Y-Yeah!" Hinata responded, shouting into the air. It was then that he realized that he had logged in at a strange location. Although he wasn't quite sure if he should say logged in or awaken, he didn't know which term was better for this situation. He hears Kenma sigh and the pudding head male continued, "Shouyou, raise your left hand to your ear. You can hear me but I can't hear you until you do that."  
  
Immediately Hinata swiped his hand up to his ear and he asked, "C-Can-"  
  
"Yes, I can hear you," Kenma cut him off. "Shouyou, listen to me." Hinata nodded and Kenma took the silence as acknowledgement, and he took in a deep breath before continuing, "We're inside Omorfos Kosmo... the game. I don't know how this happened, but it seems as though all players that were logged in before the update have been sent.. here."   
  
Kenma struggles to find the correct term to explain and he mutters, "I don't know where you're logged in, but get to a safe place as soon as you can. No one knows the consequences of dying in the game anymore and..." Kenma pauses, "And we're safer in numbers. The friend system still works; it still shows who's online and offline, but we can't message each other unless we've seen each other in person now."  
  
"Then how are we talking right now?" Hinata asked, confused. He began to walk, his hands near his blades in case anything may happen. But even then Hinata wasn't even sure how effective that was. Did the game play still work as it did back on the CPU? But then that means he'd have to click the skill before using it... But does that work? How does he click a skill mid battle when it's based on real-time action and feedback?!   
  
"It seems as though the people we were last partied with are all message-able..." Kenma muttered, and Hinata swears he heard Kenma swear under his breath, but he doesn't say anything. And he coughs clearing his throat, "Sorry about that, I just found Lev. He was stuck between two rocks. Anyways," Hinata hears Kenma cut off. He was about to panic until Kenma's voice came back, "Find your guild. We'll meet up later."  
  
"Oh.. Okay." Hinata mumbled a response as he hears the connection cut. He sighs and he mumbles, "I wonder if maps still work..?"  
  
Hinata awkwardly swiped left again, hoping that he could figure out how to open his maps, only to see a giant block of text from Kenma.  
  
ID: Kenma 9:09  
Shouyou, you're probably going to be confused. I haven't figured out how skills work yet since I'm still doing the technical stuff. But here's what I know, you can tell other people later if they haven't figured it out. Kuroo plans on posting this on the guild bulletins at the guild hall in Dunby...   
  
ID: Kenma 9:10  
Right hand swipe leads to your Character profile and Menu  
This leads you to your character stat, friends list, equipment list, inventory, skills, and... the like.  
Left hand and right hand together to make a square - Map  
Map can be moved around and is transparent to the screen... if you're not good with playing with a map in your face, move it out of the way to the corner of your eye or something. There's a check box that allows it to stay on screen until you uncheck that box to remove it.  
Party and Guild are now on tabs with the friends list... so you just have to swipe left or right. I forgot which was which.  
  
ID: Kenma 9:11  
I hope that helps.. if anything, contact me. Before anyone else does at least. I need to make sure Kuroo doesn't do something stupid.  
  
Hinata's signature sunny smile spread over his face. It's been a good while since he woke up that the smile has been missing and he quickly clicked the reply button, pleased to see a keyboard appear in front of him.   
  


  
ID: Hinata  
Thanks Kenma!

Hinata quickly pulled up his friends list and the green lights beside three of the many names brought hope to him. _Kageyama, Tanaka-senpai, and Noya-san are all online!_  His finger was about to reach for the message button, but the sudden snarl and growls that surrounded him forced him away from it. Immediately he grabbed his swords, expertly twirling them out of their sheaths as though he had been doing this for years. ~~Although honestly, it's only been months since the game came out, and it's limited to Japan only for now~~. He blocked and parried, but he couldn't activate his skills.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._  Hinata jumped out of the way, immediately dodging and rolling away from the monsters that surrounded him. _Twilight wolves?! But it's morning! They don't spawn unless-_  Hinata's thoughts were cut off by the roar that resounded throughout the area. It was only then that Hinata came to realize where it was. On the map through a computer screen, there were patches of 2D ruins that were often used as spawn points, but this special area was a miniature field boss. _Oh man, I don't know if I can solo a pack of Twilight wolves **and**  the Black Roar._ 

Hinata watched as the clearing was suddenly filled with Twilight Wolves, and at the giant ruins that no one would dare to approach solo, stood the Black Roar. At level 70, the previous cap level, it wasn't something that was too intimidating. But in this strange world and situation in which no one knew how the game mechanics worked anymore, the Black Roar was not something he wanted to go against. The monstrous bear stood on its hind legs. Its entire body heaving with each breath of poisonous gas. Each roar stunned everyone in the field and immediately Hinata regretted not taking up Tsukishima's offer of spare ear-plugs that were meant to fight bosses like these. 

_How do I attack? How do I block?! None of my skills are working and I can't click on them fast enough and_ \- Hinata barely dodged the attack from the Twilight Wolves around him, and he gritted his teeth. _If I can't use a skill then-_

His thought process was cut as he waited for the impending swing and roar from the Black Roar. _I'm doomed._  



	2. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks he's going to die, and frankly he's not quite sure if he wants to know what happens if you die in this world, until he's saved by a wandering mercenary.

"Lullaby!" a feminine voice called out, shocking Hinata as the wolves and the giant bear froze in spot. A few "zzz's" above their heads marking their sleeping status and you grabbed Hinata. If it wasn't for your voice, he'd have known nothing of his savior's gender. But you were a female, although your black and red attire did nothing to indicate that. However, from the weapons adorned on you, your character appeared to be built to be a support character. On your back was one of the rarest musical instruments he's only ever heard of and read of in the forums.  _She must be a high level player too._  He's suddenly sent flying into the clearing, and he sees you suddenly equip a large bow that was the length of your entire body. And his eyes widen again, "No way."  
  
The signature royal blue bow was something he had only seen very few people with due to the difficulty of the boss and the frequency in which you were allowed to run said boss. As soon as he saw you whip out said bow, the attack you responded with shocked him once more.  
  
"Arrow Rain!" you called out. You pushed Hinata into a safe clearing before dashing into the throng of monsters. The sound of the arrows zipped through the air as they crashed down onto the monsters in the field. Hinata looked up, and his eyes widened and swirled.  _NO WAY! THAT ATTACK WAS AN INSTANT CAST? BUT I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE CIRCLE ON THE FLOOR THAT INDICATES WHERE SHE AIMED IT. THAT AOE THOUGH!? EVERYTHING JUST WENT WOOSH AND BAM AND. WOAH-_  Once again Hinata's thoughts are cut off as he hears the whimpers of pain and cries of despair from the field monsters and bosses. Hinata hears the familiar sound of exp points being gained and he dutifully checks his profile, to see that despite not doing much more than blocking and dodging, he had gained a good 2%.   
  
"Th-" He's about to thank you, but you turned around, your colored orbs filled with confusion. "What were you doing all the way out here and away from town?" You twirled your bow once before neatly sliding it into place on your back.   
  
"I...I logged in here," he admitted softly. Your eyes widened. _Here? Of all places? You can't log out at boss spawn areas though. That's considered camping!_  
  
"Hmm, maybe they did send us to all different locations," you mutter. You shake your head and offer him a hand. Hinata gratefully takes it and your eyes scan over his equipment. _Orange and black_? _Hmm, what a strange color scheme. I feel as though I've seen it before_. Your eyes close and your lips tug into a frown as you try to remember where this color scheme was from and your eyes lit up, "Ooh, are you by any chance a part of Kei's guild?!"  
  
"Kei?" Hinata tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"Ah, my bad, he goes by Yue on here right?" you corrected yourself. Hinata's eyes widened and he asked, "You know Tsukishima?!"  
  
You flinched and stepped back from the outburst. You awkwardly nodded and you swipe your left hand across Hinata's head and his name suddenly appeared, hovering above his character, or well, him. You bring one finger to click on his name, revealing his guild and game ID. Your mouth opens and you smile, "Ah, Karasuno. I see. So that's the guild's name. I never paid enough attention to it... and I normally played with names off." The last part is a whisper, not quite meant for Hinata to hear, but not as though it really mattered. Hinata observed his savior a bit more now that they were out of danger. Your outfit was indeed all boss equipment. Hinata had only ever seen bits and pieces of the Fafnir set and the Tyrant gear, but this was the first time seeing the whole thing in all its glory.   
  
The Fafnir outfit was primarily a royal blue, with trims of gold and gradients of blue to green decorating the entire attire. Sitting atop your petite frame was a beret, with a perfectly placed feather that was pinned down by a black diamond shaped gem against the beret. The feather curls around the gem protectively, and stops right atop your ear. Your hair pools down your back, slightly wavy, but not too much, just enough to look as though it was a river flowing down your back. It drapes over the double layered, majestic snow white Tyrant cape. With your arms to the side, the first layer stops in a wavy pattern with ebbing purple hues and a gold trim just at your finger tips, while the rest pools down to your feet, almost to gracing the floor. Your fingers were clad in a fingerless glove of the same design as the cape, and your shoes fashioned the same way too. The royal blue cowl that adorned your torso was tied off neatly at the chest in a small ribbon with a simple deep blue to teal gradient tunic underneath. The bottom wear was a simple, yet fashionable, pair of royal blue shorts adorned with gold striped blue gradient leggings. The royal blue bow that was once equipped on your back was conveniently stashed in your inventory, which happened to be a solid black bag with shining white trimming that was firmly wrapped around your waist and put off to the side.   
  
You replaced your weapon with your beloved mandolin, and strapped it across your back. A soft smile took over your face and with a friendly hand offered, you basically chirped, "The name's [L/N], that's my game ID at least!"  
  
ID: [L/N]  
Main: Bard (?)  
Level: 72 - Exp 98/100%  
Guild: None  
Fun Fact: One of the most well-known mercenaries in game and on the game forums. Can use both bows and crossbows.  
  
"But you should probably head back to town and hit the training grounds again. Lots of people have no idea what's going on and are trying to figure out how the game mechanics work." Your voice was filled with amusement and Hinata asked, "Uhm! I-"  
 he paused, what if you laughed at him? Your head tilted slightly to the side, waiting for him to continue. In the meanwhile you pulled up your equipment list, instantly unequipping your combat gear in fear of losing durability. You nodded at him, gesturing for him to continue, "[L/N]-san, do you think you could show me the way back to town?"   
  
"Eh?" Your voice came out in pure surprise and Hinata blushed slightly, "I actually don't know my way back from here... I've never manually came to this map, I've only ever used the boss warping system."  
  
"Ah, I see," you nodded and Hinata watches you as your arms and fingers swipe through the menus in the air. Obviously he can't see exactly what it is you're doing, but the fluid movements showed nothing more than mastery of the game and suddenly there is a shimmer of light as a silver thunder dragon appears on the map beside you. Sparks and jolts of lightning and electricity sear the earth around it. Hinata falls backward, stumbling over his own feet in surprise, and onto his butt as he slightly panicked over the dragon.  
  
"Ah! Sorry, I should have warned you. This is my pet dragon," you fondly coo'ed its name, and the dragon nuzzled its head against your cheek gently and you patted its back, indicating it to lower enough for them to get on. "He won't bite, come on."   
  
Your hand was offered to him and a brilliant smile blossoms on your face and he gulps. _It's okay. It's a pet dragon. It's her pet dragon. She won't feed me to him right after saving me... right?_  The dragon snorted and huffed, steam invading Hinata's senses. He shook his head, and used his hand to blow the steam away. The dragon's crystal blue eyes looked at him with child-like wonder. Although it was already thrice the size of both of them combined, it was still considered a baby dragon. Which only meant one thing, it'll only get larger. The idea of it caused Hinata to feel slightly scared and you turned around, clearly concerned.  
  
"Hey, you're not... prone to motion sickness right?" you asked, the concern lacing your tone was enough for Hinata to nod weakly and he mumbled, "I was never good with this stuff."  
  
You almost sighed and then you shook your head. With another swipe or two, a potion appears in your hand, and a pair of extra goggles in another and you hand both over to Hinata. "Take that, it'll help."  
  
"But..." _This is a game_.  
  
Your eyes soften in understanding and you mumbled, "I know, it's supposed to be a game, but..." your voice trails off, and the last part was nothing more than a whisper, "It's different now."  
  
***  
  
A few minutes into taking off, Hinata had never felt so much joy and excitement in his life. It was almost everything he ever dreamed of when it came to flying. His eyes sparkled with wonder as he watched the harmless avian type monsters fly past them. Although he did fear for his life when there was a flock of Ash Moths aiming for them. The red exclamation mark indicating their aggro all went towards Hinata for some reason or another, and the boy was about to freak out until you gently patted your trusty dragon's side, and called out, "Drihtan, blast 'em!"   
  
The electricity that the was produced from one single flap of the dragon's wings surprised Hinata as the Ash Moths were all fried and Hinata gaped, "WOAH. DID THIS LITTLE GUY DO THAT?!"  
  
Drihtan, the thunder dragon, roared in response. A hint of a smile on its face as it glanced back for praise. You gently rubbed behind its ears and cooed, "Aren't you a good boy? You make me so proud."  
  
"That was awesome!" Hinata cheered. His eyes glittered with excitement and you laughed, "Pretty neat huh? Drihtan's the only pet I have that doesn't have a duration."  
  
"Whaaa? HOW?!" Hinata asked, clearly intrigued. You explained how you obtained him, all the existing Thunder Dragons on the server that belong to a character are all for beta testers only. And you gently rubbed the dragon's neck and you answered, "And I only know one other person that has one though. If you weren't able to tame it within the first week that the game was launched, I heard you couldn't keep it. Isn't that right, cutie?"   
  
Drihtan roared in answer, shaking its head in amusement and you giggled, "Ah! It's so much cooler being able to actually interact with this adorable baby then it was through the computer screen!" You scratched its neck lovingly and you turned to Hinata, "So, what kind of build do you have?"  
  
"Ah! I'm a warrior!" He responded brightly with a grin. You shook your head, "I already knew _that_  part. What's your _build_?"  
  
"Well, Kenma always says I have an unconventional build," Hinata's voice trailed off and you hear him awkwardly laugh as he his hold on the saddle tightens and he continues, "But I tank. Kind of. It's a bit more like aggro diversion than tanking, but... it works! My guild mates like it at least."  
  
You nod sagely, "I see, I see. Then that's all that really matters. That you're able to use your build to your advantage and to benefit others. That's great!"  
  
"What about you [L/N]-san?" Hinata asked. You hummed, "I'm primarily support. I started off with a violin bow before I switched to my main instrument." You gently pat the head of your mandolin that was slung over your shoulder and Hinata admired the deadly weapon-like instrument. Unlike a typical mandolin, the body of the mandolin was decorated with an intricate pattern of thorns that appeared to stem from where the tailpiece was. The tailpiece appeared to be an eye of some sort, it was certainly ominous looking, and the deep red thorns started there and encompassed the body of the mandolin. Unlike the rest of your attire, the body of the mandolin was black, with the metallic thorn design a deep blood red, as though it's been stained by the life of the monsters it has encountered. The strings looked as though they were liquid silver, with the way they shimmered in the light. And Hinata asked, "How did you get your instrument? I've never seen it before."  
  
"A friend of mine crafted it for me. He's pretty cool, a bit rambunctious and eccentric, but definitely cool. His ID is Guess," you explained and you laughed, "Although I had to fund him to rank his carpentry skill," you shook your head fondly, "I always knew creator skills were hard, but who would've thought it was that expensive to rank them up."  
  
"Hm, never heard of him," Hinata admitted, and then he continued, "But it is really cool looking, your instrument. What's it called?"  
  
"Devil's Crescendo," you smiled and Hinata scrunched his face in shock, "D-Devil's Cr-Crescendo?! It sounds so scary!"  
  
"Yeah, you need to be a Grandmaster Bard in order to even equip it," you laughed, "Thank god I finished mastering my entire music tab before the game turned into this, I don't think I could have sat there for hours on end playing the same songs over and over again."  
  
"You did that?" Hinata asked in awe, and you nodded, "Well, I kind of taped my playing button down..." Your lips were pulled ito a pout. Hinata chuckled, "You're so interesting [L/N]!"  
  
"I can say the same to you Hinata," you laughed, and then glanced back at him, "I guess I'll have to be extra careful to make sure you don't get hurt or anything on the way back to the guild hall."  
  
"We're not going to fly the entire way?" Hinata asked. You shook your head and patted Drihtan's side, "Even this cutie-pie gets tired, we're gonna land in a bit. Plus, there's a certain friend of mine that also needs a lift to town."  
  
Hinata nodded, and he opened his mouth to speak, but the strong gusts of winds coming from Drihtan's wings flapping as they descended made him shut his mouth. The last thing he wanted was for something to fly in. Hinata musters enough courage to look down as they begin to descend and his face bursts into surprise and he shouts out, "Tsukishima?!"  
  
The crowd-control mage immediately scowled and he muttered, "When she said extra luggage, she really did mean extra luggage. Tch." His golden orbs narrowed at the sight of the short warrior clinging tightly onto Drihtan's saddle and you waved cheerfully at him.   
  
ID: Yue  
Main: Mage  
Level: 70 - EXP 98.9/100%  
Guild: Karasuno  
Fun fact: Dislikes inefficient party runs.  
  
The tall blonde wanted to shake his head at the unnecessary trouble Hinata gave you. He adjusted his glasses, the wings on the temple tips shifting slightly as they adjusted to the slight movement change. Hovering behind the male's head was a silver crescent moon, that had the ends of the crescent facing upwards.   
  
Donning an intricate white and gold pattern, Tsukishima's outfit was more elegant than Hinata's. His typical color scheme was white and gold with sky blue, still rejecting the guild colors that Hinata is so proudly advertising. The outerlayer consisted of an intricate coat, where the sleeves and fabric leading to the tailcoat were white as it seeped into a gold hue. White wing like designs were seen on the gold hues, further emphasizing the precious metal. The coat had a sky blue collar though, that also continued down his back until it covered the tail coat. His shoulder blade area was braced with an intricate golden design that had two sheer white feathered wings attached to them. Whether these were functional or not, only time could tell. Inside, he wore a high-collared white tunic. Unlike the sleeves, the design on the tunic was the reverse, in which the feather-like designs were gold and the base color was white. Over his chest area there was silver, gold-trimmed piece of armor that wrapped around his torso, protecting him from any possible impacts. Black pants are worn underneath, but are unnoticeable due to the outrageously long length of the top he wore. The sunset colored boots he wore reached mid-thigh, and if weren't for the fact that game logic still applied, he swears he would've switched them out for something else.  
  
"Yahoo~ Kei!" you called out. Drihtan landed successfully next to the blonde and nuzzled his side in greeting. Tsukishima's features slightly softened as he patted the gentle thunder dragon's head and he turned to you, "Extra luggage huh?"  
  
"Oh come on, it's your guild mate, don't be such a grumpy head," you teased and you asked, "Did you check?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems they completely deleted our alternative characters," he muttered and he pulled up his inventory, clicking on another remote bank coupon. And his monotonous voice droned on, "Whatever equipment and items we had on them were transferred into our bank... Bank space expanded to 196 spots now, that's an additional 96 slots. And the character that accumulated the most play time on is our main character."   
  
He adjusted his glasses and he muttered, "I confirmed it just now with Akaashi-san."  
  
"Ah, so I guess I can give you my spare equips now," you drawled and Tsukishima's eyes flashed with excitement and you laughed, "Oh Kei, you're so simple."  
  
"Tch," he casually flicked your forehead, or tried to at least. The growl from your pet dragon's throat warned him of the possible consequences, and he settled for scowling at you instead. Throughout the entirety of the short banter between you and the blonde, Hinata merely watched with confusion and he asked, "How do you two know each other anyways?"  
  
Tsukishima didn't answer, instead choosing to pet your dragon. You snicker at the annoyance on the orange-haired boy's face and you explain, "We got partnered together in a raid."  
  
"Eh? You did? But Tsukishima's more of a crowd-control kind of player and-" Hinata's eyes widened when he saw the twinkle in your eyes, "Your music." Upon receiving a nod, you whipped out the mandolin. Hinata's eyes widened as he noticed the darkness that was literally oozing out of the blade that rested against your hip, but you disregarded it as though it was something that was always present there and strummed it lightly before commanding the magical properties of it, "Lullaby!"  
  
There were thuds as the nearby creatures, regardless of their disposition towards the trio, fell to the floor. Fast asleep. Hinata's eyes widened and he stated, "And Tsukishima wipes them out when they're knocked out..."  
  
"What else do you think I do? Stare at them?" Tsukishima responded with irritation laced in his tone. He was still peeved that you had found the hyperactive warrior and even saved him. You noticed his irritation and you shook your head, "You know, Kei, you really shouldn't be so mean."  
  
"Whatever [L/N], how do you plan on getting us back to town?"  
  
"Tch, if someone here had learned how to use Magic Door..."  
  
"I don't specialize in those kinds of skills."  
  
"Right, cause the only support you give are for fellow mages. Sigh, when will you ever be useful to me Kei-ah?" you dramatically sighed and his eye twitched in irritation. However, he knew he couldn't win against you, and he sighed, "Whatever."  
  
You smiled and said, "It'll be fun, walking to town again like the good old days."  
  
Your fingertips hover in the air and you gently tap both Tsukishima's and Hinata's ID, scrolling past the add friend and trade and guild request button to find the 'Add to Party' function. You waited for the familiar tune that announced the addition of another member and you smiled brightly as you saw them join.   
  
Your fingers fall back down and rest on the neck of your beloved instrument. Your fingertips gently glide over the strings before gently plucking a tune. As soon as you felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and thrill you announced, "March Song!" As though it was muscle memory for you, despite your first time playing it since you entered this strange new world, you felt the energy envelop you and your party members, boosting their speed and jump. A warm light appears from the scroll of the instrument, as you can visibly see musical notes in the air as you played your tune. You swing the instrument back around onto your back, the black and red clashing strongly against royal blue and white.   
  
"Let's get going then, shall we?" you said as you climbed onto Drihtan's back, urging the dragon to trudge onward. The baby dragon let out a trill and shook its head fondly before getting off the earth and moving onward. Tsukishima sighed, "Always going at your own pace aren't you?"  
  
Hinata shrugged as he went to jogged lightly to catch up with the long strides of Tsukishima and the even longer strides of the baby dragon.   
  
"Well, I prefer this than having to drink that nasty potion again just so we can fly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: Jenn your hybrid AU  
> Me: IT CAN WAIT. I'M ABOUT HALF WAY DONE WITH THE NEXT PART ANYWAYS  
> BR: You... you unfaithful child.  
> Me: I apologize.
> 
> ANYWAYS, HERE'S THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER. It's a lot of description as I tried to describe the reader's outfit and then Tsukishima's outfit. Honestly though, I'm imagining it, everything is so new and foreign to them, but at the same time so ridiculously familiar cause it's the game they've been spending hours on daily for the past several months. Like imagine it, being thrown into a world that you've only seen through the computer screen and suddenly being forced to live and cope with said world.
> 
> It's a thrilling and exciting thought, to me. LOL. Anyways, reader's instrument is an actual instrument I can't believe I need to clarify this because my beta reader thought I made an instrument up, like I'm creative but not that creative.


	3. Cats, Crows, and Garbage

"Of all things to happen, it has to be the first years and the second year idiot duo that are missing..." Daichi sighs as he paces around their guild hall.   
  
ID: Sawachi  
Main: Holy Knight  
Level: 66 - Exp 45/100%  
Guild: Karasuno  
Fun Fact: Many people think Daichi's ID was named by Tanaka and Nishinoya, but it was actually given to him by Sugawara.  
  
Similar to how Hinata had an entire black outfit beneath his armor, Daichi was the same. The only exception being the full on armor that covered his body from head to toe, although his helmet was off - for once - and his usual bastard sword and shield were strapped to his back. The metallic knight-like armor wasn't too intricately designed, with a few wings adorning it here and there, but it shined brightly under the sparkling crystals that illuminated their guild hall. Although their guild was recent, in fact all guilds were, they grew rather quickly, expanding and culminating guild points in order to obtain various guild buffs and benefits. The tapestry that adorned the center of the back wall displayed a fierce crow against the black fabric that was decorated with an intricate orange design. Their guild members all proudly wore the guild colors, with the exception of Tsukishima who occasionally did and occasionally didn't.   
  
Ennoshita sighed, "I wonder where they could be." He sat down on the sofa, gently rubbing his temples as he could only imagine what the idiotic duos of both respective years were up to. And he desperately hoped they were okay, as one of the guild officers, he couldn't afford to have them run wild amok the cities ~~again~~.  
  
ID: Chakra  
Main: Holy Knight  
Level: 61 - Exp 58/100%  
Guild: Karasuno  
Fun fact: Ennoshita's main character was created by Nishinoya and Tanaka, and then they forced him to play it cause "THE ENTIRE VOLLEYBALL TEAM NEEDS TO BE THERE."  
  
Similar to Daichi, his skill set was also built to be a warrior using divine skills. But unlike their captain, Ennoshita's build was meant for damage whereas Daichi was set to divert attention away from the main tank. With equipment similar to Daichi, the only difference was the ease of mobility and the greater balance in skills than Daichi. Whereas Daichi would focus a little bit more on the defensive, Ennoshita's build is made to be both offensive and defensive when he needs to, although he leans towards the offensive.  
  
"Well, you can't blame them... They don't even do daily quests with us half the time," Sugawara sighed, shaking his head.   
  
ID: Sugawara  
Main: Priest  
Level: 65 - Exp 0/100%  
Guild: Karasuno  
Fun Fact: Was about to have his ID be SugaSuga, but he caught Tanaka and Nishinoya before they were able to click the create button.  
  
The silver haired guild officer sighed, his finger poking at his friends list and guild list in hopes that maybe the messenger system will suddenly start working. The three guild members were the only ones at the guild. Asahi and Kiyoko were wandering town in hopes that maybe their members were just lost in town, but outside of the green dots beside their friends' name, that's the only clue they had to know that they were online.   
  
Sugawara was pulling at his outfit, it was pretty similar to Tsukishima's the only difference was probably the the outer layer. As a priest, Sugawara's outfit was more like a giant robe than the two piece coat and suit that Tsukishima wore. And of course, being the loyal mother crow, he proudly adorned the guild colors of orange and black.  
  
"Well, knowing Kageyama and Hinata... they'll probably get lost. They are pretty bad with directions after all," Ennoshita sighed as he unequipped his armor manually. He was intrigued that by being thrown into the game so many different things were possible. He had barely finished talking when the door to the guild hall was rapped several times. Had it been another guild member, they would have been allowed to enter right away due to the security settings. The trio glanced at each other and Daichi went to open the door. As soon as the door opened, the familiar black bedhead and a head of pudding greeted them. Both of them wearing their signature black and red guild colors.  
  
"Kuroo-san, and Kenma-san," Daichi acknowledged. Kenma's nose scrunched up slightly and he responded, "You can drop the honorifics."  
  
ID: Kenma  
Main: Priest  
Level: 70 - Exp 0/100%  
Guild: Nekoma  
  
Daichi blinked once and nodded, "I see. Come on in, sorry it's only us three."  
  
Kenma blinked several times, his cat-like eyes analyzing the room and he asked, "Shouyou didn't make it back?" The sound of a cup dropping and armor falling clearly showed that he should've chose better wording and Kuroo laughed, "We didn't mean it that way. Kenma's just wondering where Chibi-chan is since he was just messaging him earlier."  
  
The scheming captain whistled appreciatively of the decor in Karasuno's guild hall and he nodded, "Looks pretty, much nicer than ours."   
  
ID: Kuroo  
Main: Warrior  
Level: 69 - Exp 99.8/100%  
Guild: Nekoma  
  
Kenma doesn't respond, his hand at his left ear as he waited for Hinata to pick up the call. But upon hearing it fall silent he frowned, "Shouyou didn't pick up either..."  
  
"Your communication systems work?" Sugawara asked. Kenma nodded and he softly explained, "It seems as though the people you last partied with and whoever you meet again in person are the only ones we're capable of talking to through the friends communication. Your guild leader should be capable of using the guild shout out function to contact everyone, but only he'll be able to receive responses."  
  
Daichi sighed, "I've already tried, only Yamaguchi responded, and he's on the way to the guild. He's not with anyone else either."  
  
"I'm surprised Shouyou isn't back... we last logged out at the city gates, so we shouldn't have taken that long to head back to town and- Excuse me." Kenma cut himself off, quickly answering a call.  
  
"Kenma! Where'd you go?!"   
  
Kuroo watches as Kenma winces from the call and Kuroo snickered, "It's probably Lev." He received an affirmative nod from the priest who stays silent for the longest period of time, only to respond with, "Karasuno."  
  
Another wince and a flinch occurs on the pudding haired male. His face suddenly distorts into one of pure disgust and irritation combined together and he mutters a quick bye and cuts the communication channel off. He sighs and Kuroo tilts his head in a silent question.  
  
"Lev found Bokuto and Akaashi."  
  
"Oya?" Kuroo's eyes lit up mischievously and Kenma deadpanned, "Please don't do anything stupid. We still don't know how the game mechanics work and-"  
  
Kenma stops talking at the sound of the guild door opening. Kiyoko and Asahi step in, both of them looking a bit tired and definitely dehydrated. Ennoshita quickly offered them water and they thankfully took it. Daichi glanced over to them, "No luck?"   
  
Asahi shook his head and sighed, "Couldn't find anyone even after searching all of the center of town. We didn't go to the edges though.. there were some nasty rumors about people dragging others into the fields to PK."  
  
ID: GentleGiant  
Main: Holy Knight  
Level: 67 - Exp 0/100%  
Guild: Karasuno  
  
"So people are resorting to PK, huh..." Ennoshita muttered. He had predicted this may happen, especially since a lot of people are probably panicking and PK would mean loss of equipment, and that meant it would be easier to steal someone's gear. Kiyoko cleared her throat, her voice coming out softly but firm, "Death isn't an issue. You revive at the Town Square."  
  
Everyone looked at her, eyes wide and they asked, "This was..."  
  
"Confirmed," she finished, and she explained, while adjusting her bow that was slung across her back, "The same person who told us about the PKs also told us that whoever doesn't willingly give up their equipment automatically get KO'ed on the spot.. Apparently it's a group of players that are exploiting the edges of town where there's no supervision."  
  
ID: Kiyoko  
Main: Archer  
Level: 60 - Exp 87/100%  
Guild: Karasuno  
  
Kiyoko pulls up a map of the town, and she spreads it across the table, causing everyone to walk towards her. She points at the southern most gate, "As we all know, Dunbarton is a giant fortress. Back before the Transition update, walking from North to South already took us thirty minutes if we were running, and an hour or so if we walked through it. There are four gates, each of them pointing at a respective direction. Most travelers use the north and east gate, no one's been using the south gate. They managed to enter the NPC buildings where the South Gate's controls are and they've completely blocked it off." She manages to zoom in and it displays the magnificent crystal-made gate that blocked off the entire arch-way. However, at the bottom center of the gate, there was a smaller door that was _just_  big enough to fit a small wagon in width and height.   
  
"The players doing PK are blocking off that gate... and they're exploiting it." Kiyoko's voice trails off, and Kuroo groans, "The game barely updated this morning and not even a few hours later scumbags are already messing around? It's hard enough to keep calm in a situation like this, but to take advantage of the chaos..?" He shook his head, and he growled, "That pisses me off."  
  
Kenma nods in agreement and he muttered, "If any of our guild members go past that area, they'll have difficulty. We're not the most powerful but-" He cuts himself off as he hears several pings, indicating he received messages. He excuses himself momentarily as he scans over the messages, not quite reading everything until he hits the most recent ones, just several minutes ago. He blinks at the sudden message on his screen, his eyes widening. And suddenly he clicks it.  
  
ID: [L/N] 13:09  
Kenma, do you know what's going on at these gates?

  


  
ID: [L/N] 13:10  
I have two wounded companions and-  
What is wrong with these people?!  
Can you come to the south gate?

Kenma's eyes widened at your message and he glanced around. An archer, two tanks, two off-tanks, and two priests. He could work with this. And he quickly sent Lev a message, telling him to wait at the guild building's lobby. He quickly party requested Kuroo and he mumbled, "A friend of mine got caught at the south gates."

His eyes were narrowed and filled with disdain. Everyone else was shocked and Kuroo asked, "Is it someone we know?"

"No, but she's a good friend of mine, we play games together all the time and-" Kenma takes in a deep breath, "If she was alone I wouldn't be worried, but she's not."

"We can help too," Daichi offers. Kenma nods and he said, "Your guild stay in one party and Kuroo and I will be in another. You guys will be the vanguard though, since you have off-tanks. I'll explain the plan as we go there."

***

"Come on now sweetcakes, if you just hand those two lugs over and let us borrow them you can get off scotch free. Unless you want to play with us a little," the captain of this ragtag group grumbled. His tone of voice was disgusting you and your hands were already twitching to pull out your main weapon. Tsukishima winced as he took another step and he muttered, "I can't believe they poisoned us the moment we got within range of the town."

You nodded in agreement. You had thrown a simple black robe over your outfit and Tsukishima's and Hinata's in order to prevent any possible attacks from wandering PK'ers. But who would've thought they would be camping at the South gates for unsuspecting travelers? You had already recalled Drihtan, ordering him to stay hidden since he was still a child, but the fact that all three of them had been hit at once by the poison gas was not something you expected. _God damn Player Killers..._  Your left hand that was behind your back manage to grab one of your weapons, but one of the assassins on the ragtag group noticed and lunged at you with a dagger in hand. You flipped backward, quickly evaluating the situation and you command, "Lullaby!"

The haunting lullaby was a lot weaker without a proper instrument, but it was the best you could do with your vocal chords. You whip out your mandolin, and your fingers fly over the strings, eagerly buffing your team mates.

"Enrapture: Battefield Overture and March Song!" Your teammates felt a power boost as you increased their damage and crit rate, while simultaneously increasing their speed and jump again, allowing them to dodge even if they were slightly sluggish. The captain growled, "She's a Grandmaster Bard! Don't take her lightly!"

"Tch. Speed cast! Thunder!" Tsukishima called out. He tossed the charged mass of electricity towards the center of the group, immediately stunning them and electrocuting them. "They have a 30 second stun period where they can't move! Hinata get out of there!"

Hinata nodded, swiftly dodging the assassins that had managed to dodge the magical AoE attack. After finally gaining some ground, he finally managed to grab his other sword, spinning both until he was dual wielding them. He spun on his heel, dodging the incoming attack from behind while at the same time slashing the one in front of him, causing him to lose an arm. Taking the opportunity when one of them was in pain, Hinata dragged both his blades across the back of the assassin that had attempted to do a back attack on him. Once both of them were injured and crawling next to each other, he grabbed their heads, banging them together and knocking them unconscious. He wipes the sweat off his forehead as he ungracefully rolls them against a tree and ties them up. 

"What's next?!" he called out, rushing back towards the main battlefield. He was a bit too far away as he was almost at the forest's edge again. You waited until he was just within range before strumming the strings once more.

"Encore! Enrapture: Colorful Melody!" 

A ribbon of musical notes enveloped Tsukishima and Hinata, and you as well, extracting the poison and healing your wounds slowly. A holy knight lunged for you, his claymore just barely missing your head. If it had been a bit lower, that wouldn't have been good. You rushed forward, clutching the mandolin close to you as you dodged slashes and swings left and right. You skidded into the middle of the enemy ground, as they barely began to recover from Tsukishima's Thunder and your fingers immediately began to string together another debuff.

"Seductress: Lullaby!" you called out. The hauntingly sweet tune of the lulling melody seeped into their body and caused them all to slump onto the ground, their heads drooping. The holy knight that was right behind you ended up falling face first, sound asleep and his claymore at his side. You let out a sigh of relief before quickly glancing at your mp. _Ah, still good. Not even past 70% yet. Very. Nice._  You smiled slightly, dodging an assassin that had broke away from Hinata. You frowned, "Come on, Hinata, couldn't even keep a mere assassin off me?"

"Sorry [L/N]!" he called out as he sprinted over. He parried the assassin and you placed one hand on Hinata, "Call of the Wild!" Hinata was surprised to hear the normally archer only buff from you, but ignored it as he felt the increase in energy. And he muttered a quick thanks before bursting off, swords clashing against the mere daggers of the assassins.

You hear the sound of ice cracking and suddenly witnesses a group of PK'ers falling to the ground, frozen solid almost hitting the cracks of ice that littered the ground surrounding Tsukishima. The tall blonde adjusted his glasses and extends his arm until his hand appears to be hovering above the fallen enemy troops. 

"Astral bind." Thorns of light encase them, and Tsukishima begins to load up another spell as he notices the sleeping enemies at your feet. "Fireball!" 

Your eyes widened at the cast and you smirked, how typical of him. You back flip out of the way, landing near by Hinata. You mutter another Call of the Wild, further increasing Hinata's damage and he nods gratefully before handling a stray holy knight. You began to relax, which was probably a bad decision as you didn't notice the leader of the ragtag group, a Berserker, right behind you.

Tsukishima almost didn't notice it if it weren't the wind that blew the smoke away. His eyes widened and he immediately called out, "[L/N]!"

You glance back, eyes widening as you barely dodge. But as a result, you slip due to the oversized robe and you cursed your luck. But before the berserker could do anything, a sword is pierced through their stomach and a mess of black hair is seen as the enemy twitches in pain and tries to get himself free.

"Didn't they teach you to mess with someone your own size?" Kuroo practically purred. His eyes lock with yours and you get up, shakily. Kuroo pulls his sword out of the leader and Tsukishima immediately binds him.

"Kuroo-san, if you were going to help, at least get here earlier." Tsukishima commented dryly. Kuroo snickered, "We didn't think you guys were gonna sweep the floors that quickly," he pauses and shouts, "Kenma! We missed out on the fun!"

Kenma sighs from the side of the now opened gate. Daichi and Ennoshita are behind him, dragging out a bunch of unconscious players that were holding the control room. The pudding haired priest merely raises his wand up slightly, "Mystic Door: Location - Lockdown." 

The unconscious players are immediately sent to the jail within this game world and the captain watches with wide eyes as his subordinates are sent away. 

"Kenma!" Hinata called out, rushing back. 

"Shouyou. You're okay." Kenma merely nodded and was about to speak, but closed his mouth as he saw the remaining Karasuno members catch up to regroup.

"Hinata! Tsukishima! You guys are okay!" Daichi and Ennoshita called out as they regrouped near you and Kuroo. Your cold gaze never left the man that was pinned onto the floor. He struggled slightly and you teased a string on your mandolin, an eerie tune silencing all noise around you guys.

"A good boy shouldn't move," you murmured. The male froze, his eyes widening as he nodded eagerly, in hopes of easing your anger. Kenma approached you, and he merely tilted his head and you answered with a smile, "I'm fine. Kei and Hinata took most of the damage unfortunately."

Kenma and Sugawara raise their weapons, "Heal."

Divine light washed over you guys as you watched your HP bar return to full and you finally relaxed. It was teetering at 50%, and you turned to the male, "So, you were the leader of the PK'ers?"

"I... They- THey forced me-" He whimpers as soon as Kuroo's sword comes landing right next to his ear, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We thought that with the game like this, it'd be easier for us to exploit people and it was! We just wanted to finally catch up to all those elitists!"

His head turns to the Karasuno and Nekoma guild, "You guys understand! Don't you?! The feeling of not being good enough! Even if we reach the level cap, we don't have the gear capable for running the higher end bosses and-"

"So what? All of us worked hard to get to that level, stealing someone's hard work, that's something scum would do," Kuroo lashed out. The man on the ground got up, ripping his equipment and he lunged for you, only to be grabbed by the collar by Kuroo.

"WHAT?! THIS- YOU." He turned to Kuroo. If looks could kill, he'd have been sent to the Town Square by now and he growled, "Elitist scum like you wouldn't understand! All of just want to be on the same level as those blasted mercenaries."

"A blasted mercenary, huh?" you muttered. You waved your hand, and Kuroo ungraciously dropped the former PK'er onto the ground with a thud. You sighed, "Those players probably worked hard to get to where they were too."

"Most of them are scums like you," he spat out, weakly glaring at you from the floor. If it weren't for everyone's glare and the fact that he was outnumbered, he would've done ran away by now.

You sighed, it was impossible getting through this person's thick skull and you muttered, "If you want to get better, don't sit around sulking about your current situation and instead try to be productive. Combat isn't the only way to get better. And with a Berserker like you, you could focus on building yourself as a DPS character or even a tank. Berserkers have the Enragement skill which allows you guys to tank every possible hit for 1 damage only, but the only downside is that you can't use hp pots and you can't move afterwards."

The berserker looked at you, eyes wide and you continued, "Most people who are frustrated and upset with the game, and often the ones that resort to PK'ing, it's because you guys either don't have friends that have connections, or in general you don't have connections. On top of that, it's hard to find a build that fits your playstyle. So tweak around with it a bit, explore your character choice, and then when the time comes, you and your friends can enjoy the game."

"You don't understand how hard it is to get gear. And money. Bosses and rare drops are often the method in which we gain money and if you don't deal enough damage, no one will take you on runs," the berserker spat back at you. You hear him mutter something along the lines of how dumb you were for not understanding their struggle and you sighed. You reached into your item bag and slipped out a thin mint green coin and flicked it at him. 

"There," you smiled, he looked at it confused. He's never seen it before, but Kuroo and Daichi almost choked on the sight of the coin. He asked, "What-"

"When the time comes, just bring that to the Mercenary Hall, they'll help you out for as long as a week, so use it wisely cause it's a one time use," you answered. You flashed him a bright smile and turned to Kenma, "Heal him please."

"[L/N]," Kenma sighed, "You know you really-"

"Haven't changed? I know," you smiled and continued, "But he'll learn from his ways. As long as he stops PK'ing, but the moment he starts again, that coin will disappear."

"You..." Kenma's face was one of pure disbelief and he wanted to facepalm at your ridiculous antics. Tsukishima finished Kenma's sentence for him, "Idiot."

"Kei!" 

"Tch. Kenma and I aren't going to help you again," the blonde scoffed and you shook your head, "Oh Kei, you don't get it. I've never really needed your help. It's just so much more fun with you two sulky children around."

You smiled brightly and turned back to the berserker, "I won't turn you in, but these boys might. So if you don't run off to the Lockdown and bail your friends, you're on your own mister."

The berserker nodded before scrambling to his feet and running off. You hear the familiar flapping of wings as Drihtan landed beside you. The gentle dragon nuzzled your side, as though asking to see if you were okay and you responded with a gentle rub to his neck, "I'm fine boy, thank you for checking. Did I worry you?"

Drihtan made a soft cooing noise and nodded its head. The Karasuno members and Kuroo watched in awe as you interacted with the dragon so easily and Kuroo whispered, "Kenma, you never mentioned she was a beta tester."

"Ah... Well," Kenma muttered, "She's the reason I joined this game." He looked away and Kuroo grinned, "Oya?"

You turned to them and you said, "I promised Hinata there that I'd take him up to his guild hall. As a true mercenary, I never go back on my words." You finished it proudly, one hand on your hip and the other over your heart and Daichi asked, "Uhm, we could always take him back, but you can come with us and reward you if you-"

"Nah, I'm good when it comes to gold," you responded without a care in the world and you turned, "But it's my reputation. I did say I'd bring him back to the guild hall."

"Reputation?" Ennoshita murmured. He didn't mean to say it aloud, but everyone had heard. And Tsukishima sighed, "[L/N] is actually a well-known mercenary... but you probably know her by her previous character's name."

You tilted your head and you countered, "I wasn't _that_  well-known."

"You were mercenary of the week for three weeks within the first two months the game came out," Kenma retorted, clearly bothered by how humble you were. And you shrugged, "Hey, but that's pre-guild."

"Wait, so what's her name?" Hinata asked, clearly intrigued. You laughed, "Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself to you Hinata. I really am [L/N], but my previous character was called Ying."

There was a collective gasp and "Eh?!" and  "What?!" in the air and you scratched the back your neck awkwardly. And Hinata turned to Kenma, "I don't recognize her name."

Kenma sighed, and he calmly patted Hinata's shoulder, "It's okay Shouyou. You don't have to."

"Eh?!" Hinata whined and he pouted. _But I want to know!_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! They found Hinata!
> 
> And Tsukishima. That's 2 out of 5 first years, and 2 out of 7 members that are missing. Hehe.
> 
> Reader-chan's barding tactics are literally mine. Support, run away, support, dodge, support. Go reader go!
> 
> It's pretty hard writing action scenes. Like, I can personally picture everything, since I'm the one writing it, but I don't know if you guys can. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the introduction of the Cats and the Crows. Hehe.


	4. A Tall Cat, Two Owls, and a Timid Crow

****"Oh, so one of those coins are only worth 1 mil in the NPC shops?" Kuroo asked as you guys walked back to the Karasuno guild. You nodded, and Tsukishima sighed, "They're only worth a lot because they're the only in game currency that can be used to exchange for game items that were previously only obtainable through paying real life yen."  
  
"I see," Sugawara nodded, "No wonder people are so desperate for them."  
  
"And you just gave one away," Kenma muttered. You shrugged, "I have enough to buy an entire skin set and a few more pets. Maybe even expand my inventories if I needed to."  
  
"Must be nice being such a high-ranked mercenary," Tsukishima added in. There was no sarcasm in his voice, only wistfulness and you pouted, "You don't even understand how hard it is sometimes."   
  
His golden orbs meet yours in a stare down, and Sugawara gently pats your shoulder while jabbing Tsukishima on the side. He turns to you, "But there must be some pros to it if you're so determined to hold up your reputation!" You appreciated him stopping Kei and you smiled, "Yup! I enjoy socializing with people, obtaining new information, and - of course - being able to travel and explore. It's so fun and you don't realize just how many quest lines there are. The plot in this game is so deep and the lore tied into it is amazing too."  
  
Sugawara chuckled at how your eyes had burned passionately with life and mirth. The way you animatedly moved your hands as you talked about what was interesting about your mercenary life made you super happy and excited. Hinata walked behind you, and he frowned, "[L/N]-san."  
  
You turned around, letting the others walk ahead as you stepped in pace with the orange haired male. And you asked, "What's up Hinata? Also, you can drop the honorifics, it's fine. I'm the same age as Kei anyways. I figure you're probably the same age as him too."  
  
"Oi-" Tsukishima starts as soon as he hears you revealing personal information yet again and Hinata blinks, "Oh! Then we're the same age!" He brightly smiles and you return the gesture and he asks, "You mentioned your previous character, but I never recognized it."  
  
"Ah, well, on the forums - if you lurk there that is - I was often called Saké. That's the game name I normally used, but wasn't allowed to use it because of the acute mark," you explained, although Hinata seemed to not understand the last part, but he nodded. He had heard of you before and he asked, "Weren't you some... well known, what was the term. Uhm..." he rubs his chin and scratches his head, clearly confused still and he goes, "Oh! A Broke Info!"  
  
You blink a few times and then burst into laughter and Kenma sighed, "It's Info Broker, Shouyou."  
  
"Oh," Hinata flushed red and you were trying your best to reign in your laughter and you shook your head slightly while still holding your stomach. He pouted at you and you chuckled, "I'm so sorry Hinata. That was- That was brilliant," you snicker slightly and nod, "Yeah, I knew," you paused, "I mean, I still do know. I know all the AI's of the bosses, but for all I know, they probably changed recently due to this new update."  
  
"Ooh," Hinata nodded, and then his eyes widened, "Wait. YOU MEMORIZED ALL OF THEM?!"  
  
"Well yeah," you shrugged, "When you play the game often enough and run bosses almost every day, you end up memorizing them."  
  
"Anyways, enough about me," you wave your hand in the air, as though brushing the questions away, "I thought you guys were going to head back to the guild hall?"  
  
"We need to pick up a few members first," Kuroo explained and Daichi sighed, "You mean, you guys do."  
  
"Hey! The more the merrier, right Kenma?" Kuroo smirked and Kenma ignored the black cat and he turned to you, the liquid gold of his gaze falling upon you and you tilted your head, waiting for the inevitable question.   
  
"What are you going to do now [L/N]?" Kenma asked.  
  
"I have jobs to handle," you answered. A soft sigh escapes your lips and you continue, "I can hear the sound of my bank cheering as gold flows in."  
  
Kenma shook his head and he muttered, "Of course."  
  
"Hey! I need to gather information too," you retorted, and a pout forms on your lips, "I can't do this without people taking me out to raids, it's much easier being invited to one than forming one."  
  
"Of course, cause they most likely made the plan knowing you'd accept the role of their main support."  
  
"But of course!" you laugh and then turned to Hinata, "I'd love to escort you all the way back, but now that we're at the Town Square, I'm gonna go meet up with my new client. Good luck on everything Hinata! Don't be a stranger!"  
  
You waved good bye to the crew as you separated from them and Hinata's face lit up, and he cried out, "[L/N] added me as a friend!"  
  
"Huh, that's a first, she never adds people." Tsukishima quietly commented mostly to himself. His gaze followed your back momentarily and blinked when he saw a familiar freckled boy in a similar fashioned outfit to his own and he cleared his throat, "Yamaguchi!"  
  
ID: Yams  
Main: Mage  
Level: 67 - Exp 23/100%  
Guild: Karasuno  
Fun fact: Yamaguchi chose to be a mage to follow Tsukki, but soon grew to be able to hold his own grown as a DPS mage.  
  
The shorter dark olive haired boy looked up, his eyes shining as soon as he spotted his guild members and he jogged over.  
  
"Tsukki! Daichi-san! Suga-san! Ennoshita-san! Hinata!" he greeted brightly and he said, "I was just heading to the guild hall!"  
  
"Where'd you come from? You look out of breath Yamaguchi," Hinata said as he greeted the boy with a soft pat on the shoulder. Yamaguchi scratched the side of his cheek with a finger and he shyly smiled, "I helped a group of newer players get back to town safely actually.."  
  
"But weren't you already in town?" Ennoshita asked. Yamaguchi nodded and he said, "Yeah, but I overheard people whispering that they had wandered outside... and I couldn't leave them like that, so I went to go find them."  
  
"You're a true man Yamaguchi," Hinata beamed at him, and the mage smiled in response and he asked, "Has Yachi-san contacted you guys by any chance?"  
  
There was a firm shake of the head and his smile faltered and he sighed, "Hopefully she didn't get caught up in this mess, I can only imagine how nervous and scared she'd be..." His voice trailed off and Yamaguchi turned to Tsukki, "Where were you?"  
  
"I spawned at Lake Na," he responded, and he was about to speak when there was a fairly large sound of metal clashing metal and the sounds of arrows and magic being casted from the center of the Town Square that caught their attention.   
  
"You blasted Brawler!" someone growled out. And from the smoke appeared a tall silver-haired male. His green eyes narrowed playfully at the Berserker that had attacked him first. And he bounced back onto his feet, his fists drawn and taut as he lightly bounced back and forth on his feet. His actions imitating any skilled martial artist.  
  
"What? Jealous that you weren't able to nab a mercenary first?" he spat back and Kenma scowled whereas Kuroo sighed, "Lev, that _idiot_."  
  
ID: Lyovochka  
Main: Brawler  
Level: 64 - Exp 81/100%  
Guild: Nekoma  
Fun Fact: Wanted to call himself FutureAce, but his sister caught him and made fun of him for it, and he ended up using Lyovochka instead  
  
"If you beat me in this PvP, I'll consider giving them to you," Lev taunted. He tightened the silver gauntlets attached to his hands, and then pulled the leather gloves underneath him taut against his skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket that was patterned with dark red metallic plate armor and spikes around the wrist cuff and elbow covered his skin from the glaring sun. Underneath was a plain silver chain mail, light enough for him to easily move around, but still strong enough to withstand a blow or two. His long legs were painted black, and at the knees and the sides of his calf there were dark red spikes that were meant to damage the opponent. His shoes were made of soft leather, so he could easily feel any vibration outside of his own, but were braced with silver around the ankle.   
  
He pulls his googles over his eyes before skidding backwards as a burst of light appeared as the mage that had attacked him immediately brought forth a series of small explosions. The Karasuno guild and the two Nekoma officers watched with exasperation as they saw the young Russian make a mess in the Time Square.  
  
"Kuroo," Kenma softly called out. Ignoring how Lev was just sent flying as he got hit by a rather large spell of wind, Kuroo turned to the shorter male, and Kenma asked, "Wasn't Bokuto and Akaashi with Lev?"  
  
Immediately everyone's eyes searched the watching crowd for any sight of the two owls. However, Kuroo notices first that the two were actually making their way towards them and he waves them down. Bokuto immediately jogs over.  
  
"Bro!" he calls out as he hugs Kuroo, not regretting the awkwardness of the metallic plates beneath him.   
  
ID: Owlicious  
Main: Brawler  
Level: 69 - Exp 1/100%  
Guild: None  
Fun Fact: This idiot loves to role play, but only Kuroo ever went along with it.   
  
Kuroo returned the gesture, embracing the male. Bokuto was harder to notice than usual as his equipment has changed, and his signature black and white hair was now hidden by a black and gold pirate hat. His broad shoulders confidently flaunted off the long black white fur-trimmed coat. There were gold details of a dragon raging over the tail of the coat, wrapping up to where his heart was and then down the left sleeve. However, the gold details were almost hidden by the cape that looked as though it was catching fire at its ends.   
  
Beneath the sleeves were a new pair of gauntlets, the gauntlet encased his entire hand, but unlike most metal made gauntlets and how stiff they were, Bokuto's hands were able to flex to his will, making the dark red metal look like flowing blood on his hands. The wrist cuff was decorated with tiny gold spikes.   
  
However, beside the new coat, weapon, and cape, Bokuto was still wearing the typical brawler equipments with a platinum chain mail and the same type of pants as Lev, but with the entire calf area filled with spirals of mini golden spikes.   
  
"Nice outfit, traded in your mercenary coins?" Kuroo asked. Bokuto proudly put his hands on his hips and nodded before smirking, "Jelly?"  
  
"Oh very," Kuroo laughed and he waved, "Sup Akaashi."  
  
"Hello Kuroo-san," Akaashi greeted before bowing to the rest of the group.   
  
ID: Cashew  
Main: Priest  
Level: 70 - Exp 1/100%  
Guild: None  
Fun Fact: Akaashi refused to make a guild with Bokuto after seeing that Bokuto had changed his character's name.  
  
The black haired, silver eyed mage was donned in a completely new set of equipments that were similar in style to Bokuto's. His normal black spiky hair was hidden beneath a black fur trimmed hood that connected to the fur collar of the coat. The hood was adorned with a rather large diamond shaped ruby on the right. The coat did not reveal anything besides its outer layer and the cape that was attached to it. Much like Bokuto's cape that looked as though the ends were still on fire, Akaashi's cape was like that as well, but also had golden detail that changed with every movement he made.   
  
Upon closer inspection, the golden details were actually stars, and his coat and cape were a constant shower of stars across the vast black canvas. His weapon of choice was a short black winged, ruby staff and a Divine Shield. Despite the colors of his attire, the flicker of white light that constantly followed Akaashi much like it did to Kenma and Sugawara was evidence enough for his job class as a priest.  
  
Kenma's eyes widened and he mumbled, "A full emperor's set."  
  
"We weren't able to finish the chaos level Fafnir raid, we died at the fourth boss," Akaashi simply explained. Kenma nodded and he muttered, "It's hard."  
  
"We're hoping to gather enough mercenary coins to exchange for a Fafnir Set," he continued to explain and Kenma nodded. Kuroo sighed and turned to Bokuto, "So, care to explain what happened up there?"  
  
"Ah, the mage dude thought we were the mercenaries he called for hire," Bokuto explained. At that same moment, Lev had decided he was sick of taking firebolt after firebolt and dodged the incoming one and landed a solid punch on the mage-dude's face.  
  
Daichi whistled approvingly and Bokuto continues, undaunted, "And Lev was confused too, but the mage dude kept yelling at him, and when we tried to explain he got mad at us and tried to punch us-" Kuroo doesn't hear the last part as an explosion sounds off in the center of the plaza. The smoke from the impact covered the entire scene, but suddenly the signature equipments of a mage is seen as the body skids and rolls against the ground.  
  
The mage groans slightly and Lev stands proudly at the center and he brightly smiled, "I win!"  
  
"Tch, we'll get you next time!"  
  
Lev watches with lazy interest as the group goes back to standing outside the Mercenary Hall and he turns around, hands at his eyes as he searched for his friends. His eyes lit up and Kuroo lazily waves as the tall Russian walks over.  
  
"Captain did you- Ow!" Lev is cut off as soon as Kuroo smacks the brawler's back and he growled, "You caused us so much trouble. Do you realize why people have such a bad opinion about us?"  
  
"Besides the fact that we monopolize raids?" Kenma asked, and Kuroo nodded, "Yes besides the- Wait we do?"   
  
The captain turned to the boy who shrugged and said, "How about we continue this back at our guild hall?"  
  
"Or ours, we still need to thank you for helping us get our two members back," Daichi said offering a warm smile. Kuroo laughed, "We'll take you up on that offer, I hope the foods good, cause I'm getting hungry."  
  
***  
  
"Oh thank god you guys are safe!" Asahi cried out as soon as everyone filed in. There was chatter and laughter as he helped Kiyoko set up the table and bring out food. Kiyoko briefly mentions that food cooked through the skill doesn't work anymore, and instead you have to cook it like it's reality. Sugawara is immediately intrigued by this, but his hopes and dreams are shot down as soon as Kiyoko mentions that only people with pre-existing cooking skills can cook up to whatever level they had.   
  
"Eh, so you guys happened to be at the Mercenary Hall?" Yamaguchi asked as he brought over the drinks. Akaashi nodded and Bokuto continued, "But you know, it was strange."  
  
"What was?" Kuroo asked. Bokuto frowned, "Something about the NPC's felt off. They didn't feel... generic."  
  
"But maybe it's the new update!" Bokuto concludes, not really going into detail. And Kuroo turns to Lev and he drawled, "Don't think you're going to get away scotch free after tainting our guild reputation again."  
  
"Geh! But Kuroo-san! You don't get it! They were wrong!" Lev animatedly moved his hands in order to appeal his innocence and Akaashi nodded with reluctance, "If Lev-san wasn't there, I think Bokuto-san and I would have been forced to go on another raid."  
  
"Don't the mercenary and the clients have a contract though?" Kenma asked and Akaashi sighed, "Yeah, but a lot of people are picky. They always want the mercenaries that are in the top 5."  
  
"Eh, what rank are you guys?" Sugawara asked as he joined the table. Bokuto held up four fingers and proudly said, "#4!"  
  
"Oya, so you fell just short of top 3?"  
  
"Shut up Kuroo! I'd like to see you get to the top 3 when you have 2 monstrous guilds and the best support individual unit up there!" Bokuto whined and Akaashi nodded, "It's quite hard, even the two guilds have difficulty beating out [L/N] the Lotus Master."  
  
"Lotus Master?" Hinata asked. The slate-gray gaze fell upon the small orange crow and Akaashi explained, "It's her title, she got it from beating the boss in Scrapyard."  
  
"No way, I thought no one beat it yet?" Kenma asked, eyes wide and Akaashi said, "She beat it before the update it seems. Her and the ranked two mercenary guild." Akaashi frowned, "But she's the only one who has the title, so maybe she landed the finishing blow... we're not sure, no one has details. And of course, if you do want details, you'd need to pay for it. But [L/N]-san is the only player thus far to have finished every boss and obtain every title."  
  
"Wow, never knew [L/N] was so cool," Hinata murmured in awe and Bokuto raised an eyebrow, "Did you guys meet her or something?  
  
"She found Hinata and Tsukishima for us," Daichi responded. Bokuto laughed, "Tsukki got lost?!"  
  
"I did not, I was logged in at a weird location," he retorted and Akaashi tilted his head, confused, "But most of us spawned in town."  
  
"I think it depends on what you did last before you logged out," Kenma muttered and he sighed, "Kuroo and I logged in at Beginning's End."  
  
"So, what about chibi-chan?" Kuroo asked.  
  
"Ah well," Hinata sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I spawned at Black Roar's Hunting Ground."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"But that's a boss field!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't realize it until I was surrounded by Twilight Wolves even though it was daylight.. Black Roar should only spawn during dawn and dusk right? But it showed up in the morning! I was so shocked! And I didn't know how our skills worked so..."  
  
"Thankfully you didn't die," Ennoshita sighed in relief and everyone nodded. Hinata continued, "If it weren't for [L/N], who knows what would have happened."  
  
"I'm surprised she was there," Sugawara added in, confusion written on his face. And Hinata scratched his head, "I am too actually, I didn't ask her why she was there though..." he sighs and continues, "You know, I'm still curious as to how she knows Kenma and Tsukishima though."  
  
Kenma sighed, "We've been gaming friends for years."  
  
Everyone turned to Tsukishima and he muttered, "Next door neighbor."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Tsukishima's glare was so intense that Kuroo immediately backed off and Hinata asked, "Wait really?"  
  
"Yes," he responded and he sighed. He was about to insert another sarcastic comment in order to stop the incessant teasing from Bokuto and Kuroo, but the guild bulletin board suddenly pinged, announcing that a guild member had responded to Daichi's public post on their guild board.  
  
Sugawara walked over, but the way his body froze, a clear signal that the response was not the one they were looking for. Daichi frowned at his commanding officer who was staring blankly at the screen and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yachi-chan is stuck at Fortress of Seduction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ready for days but my beta readers kept pausing half way and messing around because they were making all these suggestions and possibilities of how Lev could lose the battle and we wouldn't stop laughing for hours. And then by the time we realized it, it was too late for us to finish proofreading so we all went to bed.
> 
> Mind you this went on for two days. ROFL.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and let me know how I'm doing! :D I would love to see your beautiful comments down below! Hehehe


	5. Yachi and the Forest of Enticement

"Fortress of Seduction?" Kenma repeated softly. His eyes narrowed and he muttered, "There's a level and quest requirement for that place... Isn't your manager only level 58?"  
  
Sugawara nodded and Daichi scans the message and whoever was near him could faintly hear him curse under his breath. He looked up and he stated, "It seems as though... Yacchan logged in there."  
  
ID: Yacchan  
Main: Priest  
Level: 58 - EXP 79/100  
Guild: Karasuno  
Fun Fact: Upon finding out that the Holy Light infused skills that Holy Knights used could be used as Holy Magic, she began to dabble into learning those spells in order to be a bit more useful.  
  
The guild went silent and Kuroo waved it off, "There's no way Manager-chan could have-"  
  
"How else could she have gotten in though Kuroo-san? The level requirement is 60 to just get the quest for that boss, and the forest area around it is teemed with high level monsters." Akaashi points out, and Bokuto nods in agreement. Tsukishima softly adds in, "Let's not forget about the moat that blocks off all entry and exit of that place... you need to collect all four pieces of the the compass in order to unlock the special pathway that teleports you into the fortress."  
  
The bed headed male frowned and Kuroo asked, "Could you read her message to us?"  
  
Daichi nodded, and instead of reading it, he reads the simple note that was simply, "I'm stuck at the Fortress of Seduction... I don't know how I ended up here, but the map I'm in is called Chamber L."  
  
Kenma stares at the message that was now flashing on the Karasuno guild bulletin board, and then he paused, "She sent in a voice message with it."  
  
"She did?" Sugawara asked and Kenma nodded, pointing at the small microphone that was flashing on and off. Daichi clicked it, and Yachi's voice was heard.  
  
"D-Daichi-san!" her voice was shaky and soft, "If... if I'm not wrong, I think I'm stuck in a dungeon. I didn't think it was possible to log into a dungeon... is it because of this new update? The monsters here are too strong..." her voice trails off and the members could hear her trip over something, or tip something over, as the metallic noise of a hollow object rolls across the floor. "Eep! Ah! I'm sorry! I'm- Ah!"   
  
The tone of Yachi's voice falls into a soft whimper, "I'm so scared. I'm safe so far.. I've been avoiding them using the invisibility cloak that Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun gave me but," they can't see it, but she probably flinched at the loud noise that is recorded and her timid voice is barely audible, "I'm not sure how to get out. The room has been empty so far... is it because it's not night time yet? I heard that the special boss here spawns at midnight and- AH!! NOO!" Yachi screeches, and everyone in the room winces at the rather loud noise. The sound of her feet hitting the stone floor is heard, and then the panting and howling. There was a scratching noise and they could hear Yachi scampering away from the now closed, and hopefully, locked door.   
  
She sighs in relief and she mutters, "Where is this...? Ah! Daichi-san!?" There was silence as Yachi was most likely inspecting the message and she sighed in relief, "Ah thank god it didn't turn off! Uhm, I'm not sure where I am now... the map says Chamber L, but there's nothing in here and..." she pauses and her footsteps go silent. Her voice is softer now, even softer than before, "I don't think I should be out in the open. My gut feeling is telling me that... something, might go wrong." Her voice quivered in fear and the guild members all frowned at how obviously scared their poor priest was. Her footsteps were light as she carried herself somewhere away from the door and towards somewhere else and there is a soft creaking noise and Yachi speaks, "I'm going to hide in this closet for the time being. I'm not sure if I can get out on my own, but I'm going to do my best to see if I can figure out this place! Uhm, I..."  
  
They hear Yachi's voice crack, and she weakly whispers, "What if my character, I mean..." but the question she doesn't finish is left in the air, cause the voice message cuts off, only to be replaced by the slamming of Hinata's hands on the table.   
  
"We have to save her."  
  
"Hinata-"  
  
"Yachi-san is scared! And she's our support priest! Her DPS isn't high enough to-" Hinata's cut off by Kenma's response, "It will take us approximately 4 hours to get there, real-time, and another 2 hours to open up the pathway to the fortress."  
  
"We don't have that kind of luxury!" Ennoshita responded, clearly distressed that their lowest level guild member was trapped in such a high level dungeon. And Bokuto hummed, "But if we all _flew_  there, we could get there in 2 hours minimum if we rented wyverns."  
  
"We'd need a Thunder Dragon to get there under an hour," Akaashi added, and Tsukishima and Kenma exchanged a glance. Kenma cleared his throat and softly stated, "Tsukishima and I have thunder dragons, we can make use of the slipstream to speed up the wyverns."  
  
"Even then, two Thunder Dragons to pull along an entire team of wyverns?" Daichi shook his head, "That's asking for too much, even if we double up."  
  
"Some wyverns can have three riders," Kiyoko added, and then she said, "I can probably tame a Forest Dragon."  
  
"Forest Dragons are slightly faster than wyverns, but they're so rare... and even then they'll be hard to find and that'll waste time too," Daichi muttered, his fist clenching and Tsukishima asked, "Do we even have enough to rent out wyverns? We recently upgraded our guild."  
  
The guild members fell silent and Akaashi added, "Bokuto-san and I can contribute 3 wyverns max."  
  
"We have thirteen people in total including you guys," Daichi counted and he continued, "3 wyverns means 9 people max and-"  
  
"Sorry we can't afford the three rider wyverns, those are more expensive," Bokuto interjected a sad look on his face and Daichi muttered, "6... 8 people including Tsukishima and Kenma... that's not enough and-"  
  
The door rang softly and there was a soft knock before another voice called out, "Nekoma's priest, Yaku here!"  
  
"Yaku-san!" Lev called out as he opened the door for the shorter male.  
  
ID: Yakool  
Main: Priest  
Level: 66 - EXP 14/100%  
Guild: Nekoma - Position: Officer  
Fun fact: Kuroo named his character, and Yaku actually really likes it, but would never tell Kuroo that.  
  
"And now we have 14," Sugawara fondly shook his head as Kuroo filled Yaku in on what just happened. Yaku furrowed his brows and then he asked, "Why not ask [L/N] to help out? She just finished her last mercenary request a few minutes ago."  
  
"Already?!" Bokuto asked and groaned, "Akaashi!" he stretched out each syllable and he whined, "[L/N] is going to keep that rank one position again this week too!"  
  
"Bokuto-san, this is not the time," Akaashi sighed and he turned to Yaku, "Is she in town?"  
  
Yaku nodded, putting his staff down as he equipped his mage gear. It was much different than the other magicians and priests in the room as his gear was a simple butler-like outfit with a mage's circlet adorning his faint orange hair.   
  
"She was at the mercenary hall helping out confused players, but she's done with mercenary jobs for today, she said that an emergency came up and-" Yaku's cut off by the door signalling another visitor. However, the correct guest passcode was entered and you stepped through, slightly out of breath and you glared at Tsukishima.  
  
"Kei! Seriously?!"  
  
He smirked, "We have our travel plans to the Fortress of Seduction now."  
  
You made your way towards Daichi and you hold out five whistles and he blinked at you, confused. You sighed and a small smile is on your lips and you said, "Kei said there was an emergency, and that one of your guild members were missing. This is one of the few times he's ever lowered his pride-"   
  
"Oi!" Tsukishima calls out, not amused at your choice of words, and you ignore him, continuing, "-enough to ask me for help. These are all Scythe Dragons, each with speeds of a Forest Dragon. they can sit up to 3 people per, but their speed drops to the speed of a wyvern if you sit 3 people. Optimal is 2."  
  
You look around and Kenma makes eye contact with you and he mouths, "Slipstream."  
  
"Ah, so that's what you guys were planning," you nod in approval and you said, "I can help you guys get up to the forest, but..." You scratched the back of your neck, "Where exactly is your guild member?"  
  
"Fortress of Seduction: Chamber L."  
  
"Ch-CHAMBER L!?" you almost shouted. The surprise on your face surprised everyone else and Kenma frowned, "Why are you so surprised you-"  
  
"Chamber L is only accessible if you have the Key of Nightmare! And you're saying she just waltz right in?!" you practically shouted at Kenma and Daichi weakly nodded, slightly intimidated by your outburst. You reign your emotions in and you mutter, "Shit, that's an issue then. Chamber L would mean we have to finish the other 3 chambers in order to get into Chamber L... That must mean there's a raid going on and your guild member was taken into account as a member of that party by mistake..."  
  
You paused and shook your head, "No that's not possible there's-"  
  
You cursed underneath your breath and you began to start pairing up the players based off of what you knew from Kei's stories to you, and also their job class.  
  
Karasuno's third years were one team. With Asahi as their tank and Daichi as their off-tank, they had a good method of breaking through the enemy's ranks as Kiyoko could support with her archery skills all while buffing the party. Suga could heal and deal DPS with his holy skills, so in general, it was a decent group. In this team, you passed Sugawara and Kiyoko a whistle each. Leaving you with three left.  
  
"Well, this is our usual set up anyways," Daichi laughed. You blinked in response and smiled, "That's good! A team that knows how their teammates work is always good!"  
  
You slightly frowned at the Bokuto and Akaashi duo and then saw how easily Bokuto was getting along with Hinata as Akaashi was quietly speaking with Ennoshita and you said, "You four. Team up."  
  
Bokuto nodded and saluted you and Ennoshita stuttered, "I-I've never worked with them before and-"  
  
"You'll be fine. Owlicious is a tank, Cashew can heal, and you and Hinata are off tanks. Hinata can work as DPS as well, so it'll be fine," you easily retorted. Hinata smiled brightly to Ennoshita and cheered, "Let's do this Ennoshita-san!"  
  
The normally quiet and reserved black haired male nodded his head, gripping his sword tightly before sheathing it again. He had to be strong, for the sake of his guild. You smiled as you saw him take up the resolve and you give Ennoshita and Akaashi a whistle each. Leaving you with one left.  
  
You frowned as you evaluated the rest. _Kei, Kenma and I all have our own dragons... although the other two dragons aren't as fast as mine... We don't need to slipstream since these scythe dragons can reach the same speed as a Thunder Dragon as long as they fly in one direction over a period of time... so they could probably be fine._  Kenma pointedly glances at you in concern as he notices what will be the two remaining teams, and before he could say anything, you quickly muttered, "I'm trying to figure out a way I can split group of 15 into 4 groups." At your words, Kenma's eyes widened, "If you're telling us to find the keys and-"  
  
"The locations haven't changed, I was _just_ there for a scouting report," you cut him off and you added, "The scythe dragons can reach a Thunder Dragon's speed as long as you don't make them change direction, so we can use the slipstream strategy up to the Northern tip of the Forest and then split off from there..."  
  
 _And the group who has the Southern end has no choice but to fly around due to that stupid force field... It'll probably be best if I lead that team._ You sighed, "You should be with your guild Kenma," and the pudding haired male almost objects, but he understand the logic behind it. And he sighs, before turning to Lev with an intense glare. The tall Russian flinched and Kuroo and Yaku watch with amused eyes.   
  
"Do **not**  try to be a tank again."  
  
"But Ken-" Lev is effectively cut off when both Yaku and Kuroo deadpan at his words and he mumbled in a whiny tone, "Fine."  
  
"So it's going to be us three?" Tsukishima asked as Yamaguchi walks up to you guys and you nod. The blonde mage frowns and he sighs, "We have no tank."  
  
"We don't need one Kei," you muttered and you frowned, "Besides we only have three tanks present. Those three teams are better off working with each other. If I take vanguard then-" you paused, effectively cutting your thought process as you saw the clock hit 15:00 and you cursed, "Never mind. Talk about it on the way there, we have no time to spare."  
  
You turned to them and you said, "As of this point, I, [L/N], will take the leadership of this raid party. Kenma, Cashew, and Sawachi will be acting as my commanding officers in this raid. The plan will be sent accordingly and will adjust to how things change. All information of the key locations will be sent to your leading officer of your respective groups and-"  
  
You took in a deep breath, and Kenma and Tsukishima smirked at the upcoming key phrase you used at the beginning of each raid. Your eyes glinted dangerously and you finished, "Bring them blood."  
  
***  
  
 **Current Time in Game: 15:35**  
 **Time Until Forest: 45 minutes approximately**  
  
"So we have the North end huh..." Ennoshita carefully muttered into their party chat. He hears an acknowledge grunt from Akaashi and Hinata asked, "Is that bad?"  
  
"Nah, it's the easier of the four points," Bokuto calmly answered. Hinata glanced forward at the Scythe Dragon that was slightly ahead of them to the left and Akaashi continued, "It's probably because we're a newly formed team. We're not as familiar to our game styles in comparison to the other teams."  
  
"Mm.. Hinata and I both can be offensive and defensive, but Hinata's better in dodging and being a decoy," Ennoshita commented and he faintly hears Bokuto laugh, "Just like in real life eh Chibi-chan?"  
  
Hinata nods, although he knows only Ennoshita can feel him nodding since Hinata's literally clinging onto his back and Ennoshita laughed, "Yeah basically."  
  
"Bokuto-san is a brawler tank."  
  
"I specialize in breaking thunder!" Bokuto added in and Hinata asked, "Aren't those hard to use?"  
  
"Well, if you're like Bokuto-san and you enjoy zipping around using electricity, it works fine," Akaashi dully explained and he said, "I'm simply a priest."  
  
"Akaashi can use holy skills though! The AoE holy skills!"  
  
Ennoshita's eyes widened and he asked, "Really?"   
  
"Yeah and-"  
  
"Hey guys, the slipstream is going to pick up soon," you cut their conversation short as you interrupted through the raid chat function. Everyone's grip on their Scythe Dragons reigns tightened and Tsukishima quietly asked, "Does that mean we have to pick up our pace too?"  
  
"This pace is ridiculously fast..." Kenma added in and you pouted, "Oh come on, I want us to get _inside_  the fortress by 18:00."  
  
"You're ridiculous, we don't have enough time to find the keys then."  
  
"I already gave you the damn location of the keys Kei."  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Uhm," Sugawara's voice cut through and he asked, "Are the keys just lying around or...?"  
  
"You have to kill the boss that spawns in the location. IT's a sedimentary boss, it only ever spawns in those four spots. It's called a Rose Mantis. It comes in two forms, Rose Bud form and then Predator Form."  
  
"Either form, or it starts as one and turns into another?" Kuroo asked, and you explained, "The Rose Mantis starts off in Bud Form. You can easily one hit KO it by using any fire elemental. It's weak to fire in both forms. But especially vulnerable in its bud form. And-" you pause, "Oh, picking up now."  
  
"Drihtan: Sound Break!" you commanded, and your loyal dragon roars before extending its silvery wings to its full length, and then with one giant flap, the wind curls up beneath them and is expelled at once, blowing the dragon forward, and in its process, sweeping up whoever was making use of the slipstream along with them as they literally broke through the sound barrier.   
  
"You could have warned us a bit earlier!" Kenma complained. It was one of the rare times the pudding haired male actually raised his voice against anyone and you laughed, "But admit it, even _your_  Thunder Dragon can't do that. Isn't that right boy?" You cooed the last part while rubbing your dragon's neck fondly and Drihtan made a roar that sounded similar to laughter.  
  
Daichi turned around in awe as he could see the ripple of the weird distorted air bubble around them as they broke the sound barrier and he whistled, "That is one impressive dragon."  
  
"I kind of wish mine can do that now," Kenma muttered.  
  
 **Current Time in Game: 16:19**  
 **Time Until Regroup: 1 hour 41 minutes  
Current Location: Northern End - Team Cashew  
**  
"According to [L/N]-san's coordinates, it should be right around here.." Akaashi muttered as he lead them into an obviously hidden clearing. They had landed just outside the clearing, their Scythe Dragons cutting away the branches with their sharp talons, giving a large enough opening for their riders to jump off safely. They had returned to the skies, waiting for their whistle to call upon them again, and Akaashi muttered, "We're probably the first ones to get to our coordinates since the Northern Point is the closest to town."  
  
They all were prepared for combat, and Bokuto muttered, "Akaashi, is that the Mantis?"  
  
Bokuto's head was tilted slightly towards the center of the clearing where there sat a single pink rose and Ennoshita read the name, "Rose Mantis: Bud Form."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hinata asked, eager to attack and Bokuto frowned, "If I charge for a bit, I can use a flaming punch on it."  
  
"Or I can severe it with a simple cut," Ennoshita responded. Hinata frowned, "Something feels off."  
  
"Akaashi?" Bokuto asked and the priest sighed and he quickly buffed them with a defense and attack buff and he muttered, "Bless."   
  
A small appearance of two fairies sprinkling their pixie dust onto them was seen around their team and Akaashi mutters a quick thanks as he watched his party's attack, defense, and status resistance slightly increase. And he muttered, "Invincible!"  
  
Light washed over the team as a small cross made of light floats up from the ground through the team mates and he swings his staff once more, "Divine Protection!" Light erupts in a circle around the feet of each party member as their status and elemental resistance went up. He nods to Bokuto and he the latter smirks, "Already set."  
  
There was the sound of thunder booming as Bokuto is suddenly right in front of the Rose Mantis, his fist encased in flames as he slams it down on the rose bud from its flower to its roots. He flips back, landing just a little in front of the team as they watch the Rose Bud open. As the petals spread, a dark fog oozed from its center as two orchid purple scythe-like arms emerge from the darkness and soon the head of the Rose Mantis is seen.  
  
"That's not a mantis," Ennoshita commented. The Rose Mantis was a humanoid monster, it's body taking on the appearance of a gravure model. Scantily clad in a deep purple outfit that seemed to be petals and poison ivy wrapping around its body. Its skin was an abnormal shade of lavendar. With black wavy hair that pooled to mid-thigh, the boys all were slightly shocked when it opened its eyes.   
  
Any usual, general, and normal eye would be white with a splash of color, but the Rose Mantis had orbs that were pure black, and two bright purple eyes stared back at them. A seductive grin took over its facial features as its Scythe like arms rubbed against each other like any normal mantis, but what shocked them the most was the next part.  
  
"So the party's begun..." it hissed. The voice was very befitting of its owner and their location, it was seductively sweet and Akaashi deadpanned, "No wonder [L/N]-san said it'd be hard if you were easily swayed. Bokuto-san, are you-"   
  
Akaashi almost wants to throw his staff at the face of his captain. Bokuto is clearly frozen in place as his jaw is dropped and his cheeks are flushed pink. He sighs and turns to see that Hinata is in the same state, Ennoshita thankfully wasn't, although the blush was obvious. Akaashi sighed and he muttered, "Holy Arrow!"   
  
He holds his staff like a bow, and the arrows of light that leave the gem on his staff are easily deflected by the scythes on the Rose Mantis and she grinned, revealing a set of jagged pearly whites.   
  
"Let's have fun, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
 **Current Time in Game: 16:34**  
 **Time Until Regroup: 1 hour 26 minutes**  
 **Current Location: Eastern End - Team Karasuno  
**  
"Kiyoko!" Sugawara cried out as she almost lost her head to the scythe. Asahi tanked yet another attack as he kept the scythes busy and Daichi slices off yet another leg, causing the Rose Mantis to cry out in pain. Her previously black and purple orbs are now red and purple and she screams as she flings Asahi aside, much to their teams surprise. Her screams do not end as black petal adorned wings emerge from her back. She flitted back and forth, her screams have ended and her sight is set on Daichi and Sugawara gasped, "She isn't aggroing Asahi?!"  
  
"Arrow Burst!" Kiyoko responds as she tumbles back into the fray, immediately rendering one of the wings useless as the Rose Mantis flitted unevenly in the air. Almost immediately the Mantis turns her gaze to Kiyoko and rushes at her, scythes glowing an oddly purple and the archer is still struggling to get up after being poisoned by one of the scythes. Asahi rushes to place himself against the Mantis and Kiyoko and he cries out, "D-Divine Shield!"   
  
His sword glows brightly as he stabs it into the ground, erupting the ground in front of them with a holy barrier. Daichi jumps back behind the barrier and Sugawara mutters the holy trinity, "Bless! Divine Protection! Invincible!" After watching the buffs take effect he swings his staff into the air, "Heal!"  
  
The HP bars of his party all go back to full and he jogs over to Kiyoko, using the time Asahi bought them to Dispel the poison from Kiyoko and she gratefully nodded her head and she said, "I'm out of mana. This forest's enchantment that prevents us from using potions one after another is getting to be a bit annoying."  
  
Daichi was shocked by the honesty and he laughed, "Right? We'll buy you some time, stay with Suga and just stick to using Support Shot."  
  
She nodded and Asahi asked, "Let's go?"  
  
"Let's do this!"   
  
***  
  
 **Current Time in Game: 16:40**  
 **Time Until Regroup: 1 hour 20 minutes**  
 **Current Location: Western End - Team Nekoma  
**  
"LEV FOR THE LAST TIME!" Yaku cried out in irritation as he shot yet another Angel Ray at the nearly dead Lev. The brawler was now stuck in a tree, his body limp as Yaku desperately kept the HP bar out of deadly. He glanced over at Kenma and Kuroo. Kenma was still a ways off from the battlefield that was marred with slashes from both Kuroo and the Mantis, but also filled with trenches and littered with holes from his and Kenma's holy skills. The Rose Mantis was teetering at around 15% HP, but even with Kuroo keeping the aggro on him and away from the rest of his team mates, Lev's desire to be a tank and a DPS brawler at the same time was starting to get out of hand. He gritted his teeth as he braced yet another dual scythe slash and he calls out, "Anytime now Kenma!"  
  
"I know," the pudding haired boy muttered before raising his wand in the air. The skies above them cleared out and he commanded, "Genesis."  
  
Towers of light erupted from the sky and the ground as they pierced the Rose Mantis in all directions. A strangled scream erupted as the Mantis' body dissipated into the light. The light erupted into EXP as they heard their EXP bar raise. Kuroo felt his strength and vitality rush back into him as he leveled and he smirked, "We're the same level now Kenma."  
  
Kenma slightly huffs and leans down to pick up the gnarled wooden key. On it was a vibrant purple gem and he muttered, "We need to meet up at the broken Southern bridge now."  
  
"Do you think the rest of them are done?" Yaku asked as he nonchalantly pulls on Lev's leg until his body slips over to one side of the tree branch. Yaku promptly yanks it hard once and then steps aside, letting go in the process as Lev falls onto the ground.  
  
"Yaku-san!"  
  
"Oh for the love of god Lev," Kuroo muttered, "Not now."  
  
***  
  
 **Current Time in Game: 16:45**  
 **Time Until Regroup: 1 hour 15 minutes**  
 **Current Location: On the way to the broken Southern Bridge - Your Team  
  
** "I never realized how useful Lullaby was," Yamaguchi admitted as the three of you traversed towards the bridge. You laughed and Tsukishima dryly commented, "Our only bard only uses Battlefield Overture anyways."  
  
"Mm, the one called Kags?" you asked, clearly interested at the idea of another support that had a similar build to yours. Yamaguchi nodded and he said, "But he's not a grandmaster bard like you, who would've thought that you completely maxed out your music skill tree."  
  
"I think a bard is super useful," you continued strumming your mandolin to keep up Colorful Melody that healed your party. And you continued, "Sure we're not great at dealing damage with just the music alone, but the amount of damage _you guys_  do increases."  
  
Tsukishima glanced at you in his peripheral and he asked, "How come you don't use your bow anymore?"  
  
"I do! Just not often. I didn't feel the need to earlier, the Rose Mantis isn't that strong anyways." you shrugged, and suddenly your fingers stop strumming and you command, "Lullaby!"  
  
Two bats drop at the sound of the haunting melody and Tsukishima raises a brow, "You barely noticed them now?"  
  
"E-Eh?! Were they following us the entire time?!" Yamaguchi asked.  
  
You scratched the back of your head, "I thought it was the wind at first.. but it was too steady and I figured it was probably a lower level monster."  
  
You frown, "If they're already starting to appear, that's not a good sign."  
  
Yamaguchi mumbled, "The sun hasn't started to set yet."  
  
"Yeah but... I think this Forest has other stuff planned for us," you muttered as your grip on your mandolin tightens and Tsukishima continues walking, "We'll be fine."  
  
"Tsukki?"   
  
You and Yamaguchi looked at him, slightly confused and Tsukishima smirks, "Right [F/N]?"  
  
You almost smile at the situation and you smirked, "But of course Kei."  
  
***  
  
 **Current Time in Game: 16:40**  
 **Time Until Regroup: 1 hour 20 minutes**  
 **Current Location: Northern End - Team Cashew  
  
** "Hinata watch out!" Ennoshita calls out as he stumbles to get up after taking a direct hit to the stomach. Hinata's eyes widen and his two swords are immediately brought in front of him in an x and he grunts, "Damn it!"  
  
The Rose Mantis was at 10% HP, but every time Bokuto had hit it with any of his typical Thunder Breaking skills, he could only stun it and not deal damage. It was the first time throughout this entire battle that his moves did nothing for him. The brawler cursed and Akaashi quickly muttered, "Calm down Bokuto-san."  
  
"I am calm!"   
  
Ennoshita and Akaashi deadpanned and the priest turned back to Ennoshita, casting a Dispel as a preventive measure against poison and then Healing him. Ennoshita sighed, "Thanks Akaashi-san."  
  
"You're needed back on the field before Bokuto-san does something stupid," Akaashi responded, before turning to the owl haired captain. Hinata was parrying, each of his own dual swords matching each slice and slash of the dual scythes. He managed to push the Mantis away, and flipped backwards to increase the distance. He easily landed on his feet and brought the swords in front of him, one held vertically and the other held horizontally and he muttered, "Flash Storm!"  
  
A burst of light washes over Hinata as the orange haired, dual-wielding boy begins a frenzy of slices and slashes at every direction possible, and in the process, severing an entire wing off and incapacitating a scythe arm. His swords danced in a frenzied swirl around the Mantis and by the time his performance was over, Hinata was spent of his MP and stamina, and the Mantis was almost dead. There was nothing more than speck of hp left.  
  
The Mantis raised an arm, prepared to slash Hinata as the boy could no longer move, but Bokuto and Ennoshita had prepared for this impromptu decision. Bokuto rushed before Hinata and cried out, "Assault Wave!" He punched the ground in front of him, and a flurry of earth raised into the air, connected by static as they blocked the attack. From behind the Mantis, Ennoshita had rushed in with his sword and he cried out, "Sol Rush!"  
  
His two-handed sword gleamed with light, upon seeing whisps of light leave trails in the air with every slight movement, he charged forward, piercing the Rose Mantis dead center. The strangled cry of the mantis is heard as it erupted into light and EXP and all four boys sighed in relief. Bokuto turned around to Hinata and grinned brightly, "Good job Hinata!"  
  
"Th-Thanks Bokuto-san!" he happily responded.  
  
Waves of heal washed over the party and Akaashi muttered, "We should meet up with them. They're probably waiting for us."  
  
***  
  
 **Current Time in Game: 17:00**  
 **Time Until Regroup: 60 minutes**  
 **Current Location: Broken Southern Bridge  
  
** "Oya?" Kuroo called out, grabbing the attention of everyone present. All three groups, save for Nekoma, were seated around a small campfire as you strummed your instrument, still keeping up the Colorful Melody. You were playing a random song and Yaku asked, "Did you guys wait long?"  
  
"Not really," Daichi responded and he asked, "What took you guys so long though? You guys finished pretty early from what your chat responses showed."  
  
All three Nekoma members turned to glare at Lev and the Russian turns away, whistling and Kuroo sighed, "First he gets poisoned and almost KOs against the Rose Mantis. Then he gets lead away by a Werecat. And then he decided he was going to try to find the moat so we could just follow it to the bridge, when we were next to it the entire time."  
  
"Don't forget about how Lev almost got eaten up by the Carnivorous Flowers," Yaku chuckled and Lev pouted, "Bullies."  
  
You laughed, and turned to Kenma who was approaching you. "Did you guys grab the key?" you asked. Kenma drops it in your palm as he takes a seat beside you and you inspect the key and you said, "Yup, right one. Good job."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he muttered softly. You don't respond and instead spread the four keys out in front of you.  
  
Everyone turns to look at you and you completely stop playing your tune and you say, "So as you know, this dungeon started the moment we entered the Forest. This whole raid is typically called the Vampire Raid since this is what this whole place is, but it's split into three parts." You grab a stick and begin drawing on the dirt ground in front of you. It was a simple and very undetailed drawing of three circles and you point at the larger circle. "This is obviously the forest. And we're currently located right here." You poke at the southern most part of the perimeter of the second circle that was within the bigger circle. This second circle encircled a smaller circle in the center.  
  
"The Forest of Enticement is the first part. And honestly it's not that hard as long as you know where the Rose Mantis' spawn and can defeat them," you explained, you draw a line connecting the middle sized circle and the smaller circle and you continue, "The bridge here reforms, but it also creates a teleportation circle. But here's the catch, the teleportation circle immediately transfers whoever is standing on it to the center garden of the fortress."  
  
"Immediately?" Sugawara asks and you nod, "So the team in charge of the keys will be left behind."  
  
"Wait, a whole _team_  will be left behind?" Asahi asks. You nod and you said, "A minimum of two people will be left behind, we need two people at the least to activate the bridge and the teleportation circle."  
  
"So who's staying behind?" Kenma asked, and you said, "My team."  
  
"Wait, but-"  
  
"Kenma and I ran this before on a different characters, so we both know the layout of the fortress. It hasn't changed. The fortress is shaped as an 8 point star and it has 16 towers at each point. The four main towers are located at North East, North West, South East, and South West." you explained as you erased the circular diagram to replace it with the fortress. At the bottom floor of those towers, there should be a pattern of bricks that doesn't match the rest of the tiles. Stand on them and then have one person tap quickly three times and then twice slowly. This works for all of them and should teleport the entire team into one of the general Chambers."  
  
"A general chamber?" Ennoshita asked, and you frowned, "General chambers will hold a mini boss, much like the Rose Mantis. But if I remember correctly, there are Maid Succubi down there instead. And then the uhm," you pause, and a faint blush is visible on your cheeks and Kenma continues for you, "The Lust chambers, or Chambers L, U, S, and T, are the ones in which you can only enter through beating a Maid Succubus and obtaining the key."  
  
"Wow [L/N]," Tsukishima teased and you muttered, "Shut up."  
  
The rest of the boys were all awkwardly coughing and you sigh, "This is why men are such a problem to deal with in this dungeon... Anyways," you emphasized each syllable in the last word and you continued, "Just know that you're in for a hell of a ride in this dungeon. The halls are lurking with vampire bats and Hellhounds."  
  
Kenma added, "Don't forget the garden."  
  
"Oh gods, right." you shook your head, embarrassed you forgot and you sighed, "Do not, in any way, shape or form, **do not**  ruin the black roses."  
  
"I've never experienced it personally, but apparently if even one of them falls off that rose bush a special event is triggered. I've only heard rumors of it so I don't know what exactly it is. But just... just don't okay?"   
  
Everyone nodded and then you stood up and you said, "Well then, Operation Save Yacchan officially begins now!"  
  
 **Current Time in Game: 17:15  
Time until Midnight: 6 hours 45 minutes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got too excited picturing everything in my brain.  
> .__. 
> 
> . . .
> 
> Whoops. :D
> 
> Anyways, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. I feel a bit bad cause I kept telling myself I'd write Yacchan a fic for her birthday but like I didn't. ;;
> 
> On a side note, this fic is going to be so long jesus christ, idk if it'll ever end. ._. But I mean, oh well? ROFL. 
> 
> Thanks again to my beautiful beta readers for putting up with me trying to describe everything and anything all at once. I know it's a pain and I'm picky and I'm stubborn, but I love you guys for putting up with my crazy and random AUs.
> 
> Also, I may or may not be accepting OCs in the future. We shall see.


	6. Fortress of Seduction and the Chambers of Lust

"We'll see you guys inside!" you waved as you watched them stand where the warp circle should be. They nodded and you nodded your head to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and at once the three of you turned the keys in their respective slots.   
  
A loud creaking was heard as the broken bridge suddenly began rebuilding itself, the scattered pieces of wood that littered the eerie still moat below began to float upwards and attaching itself to each other until the fortress gate was connected to the forest.   
  
Yamaguchi watched as the signature bright blue teleport circle appeared beneath the remainder of the party. As soon as the magical circle completely filled out its design, they were immediately warped away and Yamaguchi turns to you.   
  
Your grip on your mandolin was tight and you took in a deep breath, "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
 **Location: Garden of Temptation**  
 **Team: Everyone minus your team**  
  
"This place is..." Kuroo muttered in awe. They warped to the center of the garden, the tiles beneath them arranged to be a black and white rose, intertwined together with one petal of the white rose corrupted with a drop of blood spilling off of it.   
  
Kenma immediately scanned his surroundings and he mumbled, "No spawns for once. We should get going then."  
  
He looks at the groups and he said, "We'll use the same team set ups as earlier. Do you see those towers with gems embedded into the walls?" He sees them nod and he goes, "Those are the ones we're aiming for. If nothing's changed since the update, the closer you get to the those towers, the more hellhounds there are."  
  
"But how do we know if we're heading towards the right tower?" Asahi asked, his voice clearly portraying the nervousness that he felt. Kenma pointed at one of the towers in the distance, "Do you see that gem?"  
  
They nodded again, and he said, "Now do you see that one?" He pointed at another one, and Kuroo muttered, "Different colors."  
  
Kenma nodded and he said, "The hellhounds have a collar that matches the tower they guard."  
  
"I see.." Daichi muttered and he asked, "And the keys from the general chambers are used where?"  
  
"Inside the general chamber there should be a closet," Kenma paused, "Or maybe it was a door, I don't remember. Insert it there, you should be teleported to one of the Chambers."  
  
"So we each have a 25% chance of finding Hitoka-chan," Kiyoko softly whispers. The Karasuno members' grips on their weapons tighten and Kenma nodded, "Before that, let me see if this still works..."   
  
He moved towards the center of the rose tiles and he muttered, "I hope this still works." Instead of his normal wand, he pulls out a two handed staff. He twirls it twice in his hand before slamming it into the ground, all the while simultaneously casting, "Expedite: Arcane Eye!"  
  
The outline of the rose design was illuminated in holy light and suddenly 4 gemstones appeared and Kenma grabbed them out of the air before jumping away from the magic circle. Just as quickly as the light had filled the design, darkness immediately washed over, and the previously detailed and vibrant tiles appeared lifeless.  
  
He sighed, "Good. That still works. Here, one for each party. I'll hold onto [L/N]'s."  
  
"What're those for Kenma-san?" Lev asked, intrigued as he stared at the stone intently. And Kenma responded, "It'll lead you towards the right direction. The hellhounds are helpful, but you don't want to fight them all the way or you'll be exhausted by the time you reach the chambers."  
  
He had them flat on his palm and Daichi and Akaashi both approached him. Daichi gently picked up the purple gem, and Akaashi picked up the black gem. Leaving the red and white gems with Kenma and he nodded, immediately tucking them into his bag and he said, "Let's get a move on. We can't waste time."  
  
***  
  
 **Location: Southern Gate**  
  
"What is long in the morning and night, but short during the day?" the gate asked and you frowned, "Shadow."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"What is-"  
  
"You have to got to be kidding me," you muttered as it repeated the same riddle and Tsukishima frowned, "I thought you said the gate was easy."  
  
"Hey, I remembered it being easy."  
  
Yamaguchi eyed the gate as you and Tsukishima bickered and his eyes widened before he cried out, "Lightning shield!"  
  
A dome of electricity protected your group from the sudden barrage of attacks. As soon as the dust cleared, you noticed the pile of razor sharp leaves and your eyes widened, "Crap, the Wall of Ivy activated."  
  
Tsukishima watched as the dark green vines that lazily constricted the Fortress walls glowed again, and you muttered, "Damn it."  
  
"Battlefield Overture!"  
  
Tsukishima raised his staff, the gem glowing brightly and he muttered, "Hellfire."  
  
The two walls, and the wooden gate, immediately caught on fire and Yamaguchi added onto it, "Firebolt!"  
  
You heard the creaking as the hinges of the gate struggled to keep the massive weight of it all up, and soon, parts of the wooden gate were falling apart, and a gaping hole was big enough just to let you through and into one of the many halls. Tsukishima grabbed your wrist and he nodded at Yamaguchi.  
  
You felt your vision go black momentarily, with lines of light streaming around you, and by the time you came to, you realized you had teleported past the wooden gate and into the hall.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Kenma says he has the red and white gem, I'm assuming they're gonna go for red, so we can go for white."  
  
"Ask."  
  
You immediately pouted and asked into the raid chat, "What color Ken?"  
  
"R." was his simple reply and you nodded, "White gem is South West, let's go."  
  
 **Location: South Hall - Pathway to South West Tower**  
  
***  
 **Location: South Hall**  
 **Team: Nekoma**  
  
"LEV I SWEAR TO GOD," Yaku shouted as Lev somehow or another managed to trigger another trap. The short priest dodged it easily, and had to pull Lev with him to prevent the lanky Russian from getting injured. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Are you even paying attention to anything we say?!"  
  
"No!" Lev paused as he gathered his breath, but he could practically feel the death glares from his teammates and he continues, "I mean, yes! I do! I just meant, no, I didn't see that trap!"  
  
He blows away another Vampire Bat that threatened to fly into his face and he growled, "These things are so annoying!"  
  
"Gee, I wonder who caused them to appear," Kuroo snarked and Lev whined, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"You better be, if I can't find [L/N]..." Kenma mutters and he quickly pulls up the communication channel with you before he dodged another hellhound, leaving Kuroo to defend him.  
  
"Kenma?!" your voice cuts through and Kenma sighed, "Thankfully this still works."  
  
"This isn't the time Kenma! Where are you?" you asked. Your breath was slightly airy and Kenma said, "Stay in South Hall."  
  
"I have no choice, some idiot released all the vampire bats. I swear if it's your team I'll-" your voice had grown louder and he looked behind him, only to see you being pushed towards his direction and immediately he braces your back with his as he cuts the communication channel.  
  
"Kenma!"  
  
"Where's your team?"  
  
"We got separated because of these bats!" you complained and Kenma took your hand, pressing the gem into your hand and he goes, "Go, we'll handle this."  
  
You nod, however the next words that are heard through the raid communication channels cause you and Kenma to freeze.  
  
The general chambers were empty.  
  
***  
 **Location: North West Tower**  
 **Team: Cashew**  
  
"We got lucky!" Ennoshita cried out as he set up another barricade to block off the hellhounds. The snarls from the devil-spawned dogs were heard, but they made no move to ruin the furniture that belonged to the fortress. Bokuto nodded and grinned, "Good job Akaashi!"  
  
The priest nodded his head. Although he knew he should be glad about how well the situation turned out, he couldn't. His gut feeling was practically screaming to him that something was clearly _wrong_  and he frowned. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was and as they quickly approached the bottom floor, his gaze was drawn in by the awkwardly placed tiles that did not fit in.  
  
"That's it... right?" Hinata asked, and Bokuto frowned, "Seems rather simple... Should we buff up now or when we get in?"  
  
"We should probably do it when we get in, what if the buffs are removed upon warp?" Ennoshita asked. The trio glanced at Akaashi and he nodded in agreement to Ennoshita, "We'll buff when we get in."  
  
Everyone stepped towards Akaashi and he took in a deep breath before tapping the bricks. Once the sequence was completed, their vision clouded and blurred as they felt themselves being warped. But upon entering, there was nothing in the room. The chambers were neat, each bed neatly arranged and the tables clean and free of dust.   
  
"Shouldn't there be a mini boss here..?" Ennoshita mumbled. All four males were confused, but there was a faint hint of laughter that was heard, causing them to all tense. Bokuto slowly began inspecting the entire room, hoping to see if there was something that maybe triggered the mini boss to appear and Hinata followed his actions, also searching the room.  
  
 _What's going on?_  Akaashi's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room. _There's no sign of anything else besides us... and according to Kenma-san, there is no trigger required for the mini boss to spawn and-_  
  
"You're already too late," a feminine voice cut through the silence in the air, as though it was knife cutting through butter. And as soon as she finished speaking, the four clutched their heads in pain. Akaashi recovered first due to his stronger affinity to divinity, but Bokuto and Hinata were still weak from the sudden attack.   
  
"What was that?!" Ennoshita muttered between gritted teeth. He winced as he stood up, albeit shakily, and he turned to Akaashi, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Akaashi nodded and he muttered, "We're too late?" He checked the time, it was only 18:50, they still had time before midnight, and then the same feminine voice laughed. Its laughter was distorted, and it repeated again, "You're already **too late**."  
  
Bokuto stood up, grabbing the table he was next to for support and he muttered, "We need to tell the others."  
  
"Bokuto-san?"  
  
"I remember reading about this on the forums. Kuroo and I were interested in the succubi so we decided to search it up," Bokuto shakes his head, as though it would get rid of the remaining dizzy spell. His facial expressions void of all cheerfulness he normally had and he continued, "If this is the easter egg that I read about, we need to head to Chamber L. Now."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Akaashi, inform the raid chat. We need to head to Chamber L. Hinata can you contact [L/N] for the location?"  
  
"Y-Yes sir!" Hinata responded as his hands shakily, but eagerly, clicked on your name as he waited for your answer. Akaashi muttered the response like he was ordered to, and he cursed, "Sawamura-san's group found the same result."  
  
***  
  
 **Location: East Hall - Heading South**  
 **Team: Sawachi  
  
** "What did Akaashi-san say?" Kiyoko asked as she pierced through another hellhound. The arrow flew straight and true, hitting its mark right between the canine's eyes and it stumbled backwards, whimpering a bit before dispersing into EXP. She sighed as she picked up her pace to keep up with her teammates and Daichi muttered, "It was empty for them too."  
  
"But what did it mean by 'already too late'?" Sugawara muttered. Asahi's eyes glinted with determination as he blasted through yet another wave of hellhounds, paving a pathway for them. And Daichi shook his head, "Not entirely clear, but we need to regroup with everyone. If the general chambers really are empty, then..."  
  
They all went silent and Kiyoko finished, "We have to head straight to Chamber L." No one responded. They were all fearing for the worst and Sugawara prayed, "I hope Yacchan is okay."  
  
"She has to be, even if we respawn, what if she respawns in here...? What was the last town she visited? Doesn't it wipe out our last visit every update.. that means-" Asahi muttered. It was unlike his usual personality to be this calm in such a dire situation, and Daichi silently cursed underneath his breath and he muttered, "We'll save her."  
  
***  
  
 **Location: South West General Chamber**  
 **Team: Nekoma - Kuroo and Kenma  
  
** "Shit," Kuroo cursed as they walked into the empty chamber and Kenma muttered, "We need to head back."  
  
Kuroo opened the guild communication channel, "Yaku!"  
  
"It's empty here too!" the priest replied as he and Lev backtracked their way out. Kenma cursed and then he heard it, "You're already **too late**."  
  
"Divination: Arcane Eye!" the pudding haired priest called out. A shriek was heard and a succubus dressed in a maid attire fell from the center of the room and Kenma muttered, "A minion."  
  
"Not even the actual boss huh?" Kuroo asked, immediately charging up an attack and Kenma muttered, "If I'm correct, we triggered an easter egg."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kuroo blurted out, clearly surprised, and then his facial features fell into a sly smirk, "IF this is the Succubus Queen one."  
  
"I think this is worse than that," Kenma responded as he let Kuroo finish off the already weakened succubus. And Kuroo turned to him, "What do you mean?"  
  
Kenma frowned, "There were two phrases, 'You're already too late' and 'You've been cordially invited.' The first phrase is an easter egg we only heard about, but no one's had the chance to actually succeed cause no one knew what to do with the empty general chambers. The second one is the Succubus Queen's Banquet Party. It's an all female boss spawn, and," Kenma paused, "You can easily beat her as long as you burn the entire room down."  
  
Kuroo caught up with Kenma as they began to run back to the top of the South West Tower, and his captain smirked, "You know, you and your raid group are pretty strong, but I guess even you guys don't know everything huh?"  
  
"Well, [L/N] was our informant... She basically sold her skills in order to get us the information we needed to successfully defeat a boss with no casualties."  
  
"Mm, you trust her a lot, huh?" Kuroo asked, clearly intrigued. Kenma had one of those rare excited looks in his eyes. The same he had whenever a new game came out, or if he was watching Hinata play volleyball. And Kuroo was shocked with the next expression that came over his setter's face.   
  
"Of course, [F-L/N] is my best friend," he softly acknowledged. Kuroo smiled, a part of him extremely proud of his normally quiet setter, and another extremely interested in you. To be able to make a spot in Kenma's heart to make him smile like that, definitely someone special. And Kuroo teased, "So about [L/N]."  
  
As soon as Kenma heard the familiar teasing tone, he shook his head fondly, and dodged a wave of hellhounds, as he buffed Kuroo and allowed the tank to handle it.   
  
"We're friends, besides, I don't think she even acknowledges boys outside of Karasuno's blonde middle blocker."  
  
"Oya?"  
  
"They _are_  childhood friends," Kenma responded and he almost laughed, "And she's into 2D boys."  
  
"Oya oya," Kuroo responded, clearly amused at Kenma's response. He shook his head. Well, at least you were harmless to Kenma then.  
  
***  
  
 **Location: South West Tower - Top Floor**  
 **Team: Everyone  
  
** You stared intently at the black and white rose tapestry in front of you and Daichi asked, "Do you think we can..."  
  
"We can," you muttered. You could basically feel the darkness beckoning you in. You shook your head, a shiver running down your spine and you turned to Kenma, "What if we-"  
  
"We'll respawn."  
  
"But Karasuno's guild member will-"  
  
"Are you doubting yourself after getting the entire team here?" Tsukishima cut in. His eyebrows were raised in question and you muttered, "I've never done this before."  
  
"None of us have [L/N]-san, but we trust your judgement. You got us all this far, we trust you." Akaashi added. The remaining members nodded and Hinata smiled brightly, "You're a nice person [L/N]. If we fail here, we'll just keep trying again. We're not the type to give up easily!"  
  
You swallowed, and nodded your head. And you placed your hand on the tapestry, letting the darkness seep into your skin and you muttered, "Rose thorns, take my blood as an offering to the Chambers of Lust."  
  
You winced at the thorns made of the black fog that wrapped around your wrist. It dug into it, and soon you felt the entire room buzz with magical energy and you glanced back at your team. All of them nodded and Sugawara smiled, "We believe in you. So trust us as well."  
  
The world turned white. It was pristine, clear, and nothing like the previously muggy and dark fortress you were in. The intoxicating smell of roses and perfume that had hung over the fortress was replaced with clean, fresh air. But just as soon as you felt yourself relaxing, it hit you that you were alone. And your eyes widened.   
  
 _An... illusion?_ You moved your fingers and toes, and carefully turned around to look and you frowned. _I can't see anything... it's just white. And_ \- You felt your entire being shake as images flash past your vision and you close your eyes. _Shit. What is this?!_  
  


**You're already too late.**

  
_What do you mean?!_  You frowned as your grip on your mandolin tightened. You heard footsteps, but you couldn't see anything else and you opened your mouth, attempting to speak, but nothing came out. And then you hear it again.  
  


**The royal banquet has already begun.**

  
_Banquet?! Then... the boss is the Succubus Queen?! But this isn't the right triggering event and_ \- You spun around, the footsteps growing louder. It was as though they were pacing around you and another chill ran down your back, causing you to tense up.  
  


**The guest have arrived, and our Queen has too.**

  
You felt your entire body freeze, as though it was no longer in your possession. _Wh-What's going on!?_    
  
" **But of course... the most important guest still hasn't arrived. Without a princess, what exactly is a prince?** " A deep husky voice whispered against the shell of your ear. A puff of cold air, a soft caress on the cheek, as though you were being embraced by death itself. And your eyes widened as you suddenly _feel_  the coldness against your back, and on your waist. You managed to will yourself to look.   
  
An unnaturally hand rested on your hip. An arm wrapped around your waist, the clothing appeared to be one cut and tailored just for royalty. The ruby red sleeve was accentuated with bright gold trims that decorated the wrist cuff area, just beneath it you, can see the cuff of a white dress shirt. Your eyes refuse to look back, it was almost as though you couldn't. The scent in the air was intoxicating you, dulling your senses and making you weak.   
  
The voice beside your ear chuckled as you felt its grip on your hip tighten slightly as its other hand gently cups your cheek, caressing it and smoothing the skin. It brushes aside a stray strand of hair and you feel the sharp fangs of your holder graze your earlobe and it asked, " **I shall make you mine. The other girl is nothing more than fodder compared to you.** " You feel his lips trail down your neck and he whispered, " **But you... you smell exquisite**."  
  
 _I can't move and... I feel.. so weak.._ Your eyes struggled to stay focused, but you couldn't move anything. Nothing at all. _Why can't I..._  
  
 _***_  
  
"Where's [L/N]?" Kenma asked as soon as they warped. They were in the rose garden now. Everyone had successfully warped, but you. They all looked around, concern masking their gaze and before they could do anything though, the sound of a fireball being cast and directed towards them was heard.   
  
Kuroo looked up and he cried, "Scatter!"  
  
The team moved at his command and Daichi looked up, his eyes widening, "What... What is that?"  
  
Hovering daintily in the air with rich purple wings was the Queen Succubus. The long black locks of hair pooled down to her back, the bangs were swept neatly to the right. Crowning her head are two horns that started off black at the root and transitioned into a light purple at the tips. At her neck was a black choker, with a simple white rose at the center that connected to her leather halter corset. Her black leather shorts matched the corset, with metallic wing designed armor that protected her torso and waist. Attached to her black halter was purple and pink silk that flowed down to her knees, and a second layer of the fabric was attached to her waist, but no pattern, just a simple deep purple, almost black fabric.  
  
Her legs were laced up in sheer lack stockings just past the knee, with a strap running down from her shorts to the top of the stockings, chaining them together. Her boots were more like heels. Heels that had the design of a ballerina's flat, but spiraled up to midcalf before it was just specks of plate armor that adorned her knee as small butterfly wings.  
  
"I thought succubus and incubus had bat like features," Yaku muttered, and Kenma responded, "They're demons, they don't have a set feature and, please dodge the incoming meteor strike."  
  
The vibrant purple eyes of the elegant looking Queen Succubus locked onto Kiyoko, and at a flick of her wrist, the meteors came crashing down, this time focusing intently on the black haired beauty. Sugawara quickly casted a Holy Shield, although that was barely enough to slow it down as he grabbed Kiyoko and rushed out of there. The Queen frowned and they all heard the sickeningly sweet voice of the Queen as she pouted, " **She wasn't invited**."  
  
From the ground, stone and gem gargoyles came forth as they all rushed to keep the others occupied. The Karasuno members immediately rushed to form their own defensive circle and Bokuto and Akaashi regrouped with the Nekoma team. Bokuto grunts as he takes a hit directly with his gaunts and he muttered, "So, how do we handle this pretty lady?"  
  
Kenma looked at her and he muttered, "The AI is different. I don't know how to handle the butterfly form."  
  
"Gods they have different forms?!" Yaku responded as he set up yet another holy shield and rebuffed the party. Kenma nodded and he goes, "Only one appears per dungeon round though... so we got unlucky that we ended up with the Butterfly Succubus Queen."  
  
"Is this one harder?" Lev asked, Kuroo heard the excitement in his voice and he reprimanded the Russian immediately, "Lev, no."  
  
Lev gasped and pouted, "I wasn't going to do anything."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I wasn't!"  
  
Kenma frowned, "I'm still wondering where [L/N] is."  
  
"Yeah, it's weird that she's suddenly missing and-"   
  
"HINATA-KUN!" Yachi's voice cut through the air as she was held captive in a hanging cage at the edge of the garden. Everyone looked up and Hinata's eyes widened, "Yachi-san!"  
  
"Her weakness, it's- HMPF?!" Yachi's mouth is restricted as vines of leaves wrap around her and the Queen frowned, " **You weren't given permission to talk.** "  
  
The Queen flicked her wrist, or was about to, but the holy arrow Kenma shot that had just grazed her neckline caused her to tend to that wound instead. Her eyes flickered red in anger and Kenma nodded, "Her choker. The white rose. Aim for that."  
  
"She's in the _air_  Kenma-san," Akaashi responded. Lev looked at Bokuto and they nodded. Bokuto charged towards the Russian male, and he promptly was lifted up and Lev cried out, "Blast fire!"   
  
"Thanks!" Bokuto cried as he flew past her to just a little bit above and he smirked, "If you were an actual lady, I'd think you were cute. Thunder Breaker: Anchorage!" He brought both his gauntlets together and raised his hand. He crashed them down upon her head, and she shot towards the ground at the moment of impact. The Queen grunted at impact and groaned upon being hit. The stars circling her head indicated that she was stunned and Kuroo cried, "Charge!"  
  
The gargoyles had been rendered incapable of battle after a few whacks and punches, and Kenma watched as the Queen staggered to her feet and as the hp bar dwindled. With them hitting at full force, expending both their mp and stamina for each hit, she was slowly losing HP. But this was only as long as Bokuto's stun on her lasted and, as though his thoughts had jinxed them, the stun disappeared and with a sweep of her hand, the entire party is pushed back and she leaps into the air again. This time she purposely hovered over the black rose bushes and Akaashi's eyes narrowed.  
  
"We can't be reckless, she knows we can't touch those flowers."  
  
"What happens if we do?" Ennoshita asked, curious. Kenma frowned, "We're not entirely sure... I've-"  
  
"Actually, I think it's too late for that," Tsukishima muttered as he pointed at the fallen black rose that was swept into the center of the rose garden and everyone froze. How? When? What happens now?  
  
" **That's why... you were already too late,** " the Queen simply repeats as she waves her hand. The roses beneath her all bloom, and puffs of dark smoke appear all around as the succubi that were missing from the chambers appeared and the Queen smiles, " **The Royal Banquet has already begun.** "  
  
"So, what were you saying about burning the whole place down Kenma?"   
  
Kenma winced, "General Succubi and Commander Succubi..."  
  
"If we just beat the Queen, won't they return, like normal summons do?" Asahi asked as he tanked a sudden hit from one of the succubus. Kenma shook his head as he noticed that the succubi purposely aimed for the tanks and off-tanks, meaning that left four priests, two mages, and one archer. Sugawara regrouped with the priests and mages and he frowned, "Daichi, Asahi, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, Lev-san, Ennoshita, and Hinata are all engaged in battle. But they won't come after us?"  
  
"It's your divinity," Tsukishima responded, he tilted his head at them slightly and he said, "Don't you see how uncomfortable they are with approaching you guys?"  
  
"What about us?" Yamaguchi asked and Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure, but we need to stop the Queen from healing, look."  
  
Everyone that wasn't engaged in battle noticed the HP bar slowly gaining health again and Kenma asked, "Can you two blow up an entire garden?"  
  
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima nodded, both of them adorning a sly grin, "Leave it to us!"  
  
***  
  
" **Do you see them struggling?** " you winced as you felt the pinpricks against your neck. A sigh escaping your lips as you feel the smile against your skin and the incubus asks, " **Wouldn't it be lovely if you were the cause of their pain?** "  
  
You shook your head to the best of your ability, but the fangs that sunk into your skin ripped a scream out of your throat and the Incubus cooed sweet nothings into your ear and it whispered, " **Not so loud my Love, if my Mother hears she'll be upset.** "  
  
 _It hurts. It burns. It's too cold. Everything hurts. I can't feel anything. It's like this body isn't mine anymore_. You flinched as you felt his tongue lap at the wounds, immediately closing it up. And suddenly you could practically hear your heart beat in your ear and your eyes widened and he smirked against your neck.   
  
" **Soon, soon you will sing and dance just for me, my Princess.** "  
  
 _Are you fucking with me? This game is supposed to be rated G._  You snarked in your thoughts as you struggled to somehow take control of your body. But you were starting to lose consciousness again, as you could smell his intoxicating scent, and he turns your head so you can face him. Your eyes land upon a pretty face. The unnaturally pale skin seemed almost healthy against the snow white locks of his hair that neatly framed his face. It appeared to be short, but the trail of white that flowed down his back was a sign of the ponytail. You were immediately sucked in by the lovely ruby orbs that gazed upon you lovingly, but the fake smile that masked his evil desires were all you needed to know that he was no prince charming.  
  
" **You'll look lovely in your companion's blood,** " were his last words as you felt his same cold lips on yours. The intoxicating smell wrapped around you, coddling you like a child, but suffocating you and subsequently drowning you with no where left to go but down. You wanted to scream in protest, but you could do nothing. Your mind grew hazy as your eyes glazed over. Eyes once again beginning to fall shut, and you knew nothing. Except for the fact that you were falling. 

  
Falling...                                  
Falling...  
                                    Falling...

And there was no one there to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was seriously me and my beta readers yesterday night.
> 
> "When it comes to creepy stuff, Jenn doesn't do that well."
> 
> "You should have seen her cringing when she was writing that part."
> 
> "So Jenn, how do you know if you can feel someone smiling against your skin."
> 
> Silence 
> 
> Me: . . .  
> Them: . . .  
> Female Beta: I'm so sorry Jenn  
> Male Beta: I'm just gonna leave now.  
> Me: I want to go cry and dig a whole and disappear.  
> Them: JENN NO IT'S OKAY, WE DON'T THINK YOU'RE WEIRD AT ALL.
> 
>  
> 
> Like I honestly really wanted to do something creepy. At first I was gonna have it be Kiyoko, but then I thought it over and I was like, "I feel so bad making Yachi be kidnapped and then having this happen."
> 
> So it turned out in me making the reader get kidnapped instead. 
> 
> ALSO, I will indeed be accepting OCs, if anyone is interested. It's fun and all making my own, but I find it more exciting putting someone else's OC in too. ^^ Just comment or hit me up on Twitter/Tumblr: itbeajen


	7. Celebrations and the Mercenaries

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Tsukishima's voice cut through the air, surprising the front line of attack. Daichi glances back, just momentarily enough to see the AoE mage dodge another arrow and his eyes widened. _I thought Succubi could only use close combat?_  Daichi quickly raised his shield, tanking another hit before pushing the succubus off and piercing through her heart. The screams of horror and despair filled the air, but he ignored it. _The only archer here is Kiyoko, and she wouldn't fire at Tsukishima no matter how annoying he gets._  
  
"What... Why is she..." Yamaguchi stuttered out. He had been helping the front lines from behind, taking out any weakened succubi. Their forces had dwindled, and the Succubus Queen is currently busy with Kenma, Lev, and Kuroo who had decided to keep her occupied. Kiyoko turned upon hearing the fear in Yamaguchi's eyes, and her eyes widened behind the frames of her glasses and she asked, stupefied, "Is that-"   
  
Her words are cut off as Akaashi pushes her aside, shooting out a Holy Arrow in the process at the now-dead succubus and Akaashi frowns, "Why is she attacking Tsukishima though?"  
  
Tsukishima cursed as he dodged yet another arrow and he muttered, "This is a mess." He looked up, golden orbs boring onto what should be you, and his grip on his staff tightened. "What are you doing [L/N?!" He practically yells this as he dodges yet another shot. Everyone in the vicinity hears and Kenma is momentarily distracted as he caught the battle between you and Tsukishima out of the corner of his eyes. _[L/N]?!_    
  
The pudding haired boy is pushed away and Kuroo snaps, "Kenma, focus!" The pudding haired boy heals the tank and slightly shakes his head as he refocuses on the battle before him. Kuroo scowled as he tanked yet another hit and he muttered, "We can figure that out later, this Queen isn't going to let you space out Kenma! So if you want to slack off, slack off **later**!"  
  
***  
  
Just a few moments ago, the signature sound of another monster being spawned happened just a little bit behind the support group, causing all of them to be wary. But Tsukishima had taken it as his role to play as he initiated battle with the new monster on the field. He was expecting another scantily dressed demon that was going to attempt to seduce him. He had expected hellhounds and gargoyles. Heck, even more succubi was okay with him. But this? No. He was prepared for all the monsters that could have possibly spawned.  
  
He was not prepared to go up against you.   
  
But was it really you? Your typical royal blue outfit was replaced, you were wearing something similar to the Succubus Queen, albeit a bit more conservative and with less skin exposed to the public. But it wasn't just that that was different, it was the aura around you. The dark red smog that you were emitting appeared to be seeping out of your skin and his eyes narrowed at the lazy grip on your mandolin. You would never hold your beloved mandolin with just one hand on the neck, that's an insult to the instrument.   
  
"If she manages to buff the succubi, we're screwed," he cursed and Yamaguchi looked over, eyes widening, "Is that... [L/N]?"  
  
"I think so... but I don't think it's her." Tsukishima readied his staff. He was prepared to launch an electrical shockwave in order to interrupt your music, but it appeared as though it wasn't needed. Despite your fingers strumming the strings over and over again, nothing came out. Your facial expression showed nothing though and instead, your hands reached for the hidden bow you always kept beneath your cape and upon pulling it out, the blonde cursed.   
  
"SCATTER, NOW."  
  
There was no cast time or words required for you to cast your usual skills and Tsukishima's eyes narrowed. _What the hell happened to you, [L/N]!?_  
  
 _***_  
  
Yachi watched everything with fear as she watched her friends get hurt for her sake. She happened to make eye contact with Sugawara and Kiyoko. The black haired beauty nodded her head at Sugawara before setting another arrow and taking aim.  
  
Yachi watches the arrow fly, but doesn't quite know where it's aimed until she feels the cage drop at a furious speed, crushing the succubi that happened to be right beneath it. Sugawara grinned and Daichi nodded, he glanced back, "Ennoshita! Hinata!"  
  
"Got it!" Hinata called out. He rushed over to Yachi, immediately blocking her from one of the succubi that did not knock out instantly from the weight of the cage. He grabbed her hand, and immediately sprinted out of there.  
  
"Good job Hinata!" Ennoshita cried out as he took over Hinata's spot with one of the succubus. He struggles with exhaustion and lack of stamina, but for the sake of their guild member's safety, he pulls through as he manages to kick the succubus away. As soon as she fell onto the ground, her back facing him, he forces his sword into her heart, twisting it once and twice for good measure before pulling it out. The succubi that had fallen all burst into light.  
  
The Succubus Queen watched with mournful eyes and her voice cut through the clinks and clash of metal.  
  
" **The Prince will be so disappointed... we have such rude guests today** ," she whispered. Her gaze fell upon Kenma's team, as they struggled to keep her occupied, and she flew into the air again. Kenma's eyes widened and Kuroo shouted, "INCOMING METEORS. EVACUATE."  
  
" **We won't let you!** " the succubi screamed as they reached for the tanks.   
  
"AKAASHI!"  
  
"Divination: Genesis!" Akaashi called out, and beams of light erupted beneath and around the succubi that had attempted to grab the front line of attack. They managed to worm their way out of that situation, but the look in Kenma's eyes portrayed the dire situation they were in.  
  
To their backs, there was you, and in front of them was the Queen. Kenma's eyes narrowed. _The Queen has an AOE Meteor attack... but the cast time for that after she's in the air takes about 30 seconds to fully load. But [L/N]'s Arrow Rain is a different story. It has no cast time and due to her enchants and equipment, the cast time and cool down is practically nonexistent. But if [L/N] switches to Ishtar Ring..._  Kenma shook his head, he couldn't allow you to switch over from AoE to One-on-One combat, you'd win due to your faster attack speed. He readied his staff to heal the entire party, waiting for the inevitable attacks from both front and behind.   
  
But the Queen itself seemed hesitant to attack, what if that girl that had spawned in the back were one of her children? Then she would be considered a murderer, would she not? The vibrant hues of purple flickered in contemplation and the demon asks, " **Child, what is your name?** "  
  
 _No._ you screamed as you watched your body move unwillingly. Your arm drawing the bow yet again; its target being Kei. _Stop. That's not me. _You were resisting to the best of your ability, you couldn't quite tell what dimension you were in exactly, but you still felt the pain from each attack that Tsukishima had purposely misfired, just enough so that it would hit you, but not enough to knock you out.   
  
 _That's. Not._ _Me!_  You wanted to scream out. And you still felt the coldness seeping in through your back, the lips at your neck as the fangs gently poke your skin, not quite enough to break it, but just enough for you to feel the sensation of two thorns. " **But that is you... The one that's filled with blood lust and trying to hurt your companions. That's you, my pet.** "  
  
He chuckled, and your slightly intoxicated brain swooned before you shook yourself out of it. _That's not me._  You felt his lips tug downwards into a frown and suddenly the feeling of skin breaking is there and you almost scream as he plunges in. Once again, as he steals your blood, he sucks away all resistance and your remote controlled body is in the palms of his hands again.  
  
A whimper escapes your throat and he pulls away reluctantly and he muttered, " **You taste divine.. but I shouldn't be doing this to you, not when I still need you for later.** " He closes the wounds once more as he presses butterfly kisses against your neck and he whispers into your ear yet another command, " **Do your worst for me, [L/N].** "  
  
You watched as your head tilts just enough to look at the Queen, and upon seeing your glowing vibrant purple eyes, she laughs a melodic laughter, one that was enough to temporarily sway Lev and Hinata to not want to battle her anymore. But with a swift whack from Yaku and another by Sugawara, the two snap out of it, thankful to their senpais for looking out for them.  
  
" **How wonderful! Absolutely delightful!** " the Queen cheers and her delicate smile turns into an evil grin, her tongue coyly licking the bottom lips, and she addresses the enemy team, " **Your precious companion now belongs to us, both body and soul.** "  
  
But for a moment, the purple dulls, your normal hues returning slightly and the Queen's eyes widened. Suddenly they narrow and she pouts, " **Ara, looks like he needs to keep a tighter leash.** "  
  
The incubus that sat behind you frowned and his voice his husky and low at your ear. His fangs just barely grazing the shell of your ear and he asks, " **Are you still refusing me?** "  
  
"As if..." you gritted out, surprising him, "I'd let you... hurt them." You may not be able to win physically, but if it was a mental endurance battle, regardless of how much hp, mp or stamina he may drain from you, he won't drain too much since he needed you alive. _As long as I can reject whatever it is he's doing, I should be able to win._  His merlot eyes narrowed and he scoffed, " **A mere human like you thinks you can win against us?** "  
  
You watched with a slightly unfocused gaze as he attempted to take over your body again and a small laugh escapes your lips, "Yes. I do."  
  
Tsukishima noticed the pause in your attacks as your body froze in place. The moment he noticed neither the Queen nor you were going to attack, he swiftly turned his staff, aiming it at the direction of the Queen. The attack he had prepared in order to stop you is switched over to the queen. He goes unnoticed to her as she narrows her eyes at your figure, muttering nonsense about how she expected better from the pet that he had specifically chosen.   
  
"Ice Spear!"   
  
The spell caught the entire team by surprise as they were all still somewhat shocked by your betrayal. But was it really betrayal? Regardless, the spear of ice plunged straight through the heart of the Succubus Queen as the coldness seeped into her skin, freezing her from the inside out. She struggled to pull it out, screams of agony and rage filling the air. But the more she struggled, the faster the ice spread, Tsukishima's staff still glowed a bright light blue, channeling the ice elemental to its full potential. Once she was full encased in ice, he flipped the staff around, holding it horizontally and he muttered, "Shatter."  
  
The Succubus Queen exploded into light, an sounds of several party members leveling up were heard. Tsukishima felt the mp in his being drain from the amount he had used in one go.  
  
"TSUKKI WATCH OUT!" Yamaguchi cried out in fear. Tsukishima watched with wide eyes as the arrow that you had prepared flew straight at him, only to be deflected by Hinata.  
  
"[L/N]! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY, [L/N]!!!" he screamed out in anger. His hands shook with anger and Tsukishima muttered, "She can't hear us."  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
"There's one boss left," Kenma muttered, his gaze falling onto you. Hinata's eyes widened and his tone grew louder, "You're saying you want us to **defeat [L/N]!?** " His once warm and friendly orbs were filled with anger and sorrow and Kuroo gripped his sword, "Well, if she's not going to come back to us willingly, we don't have a choice."  
  
Everyone tensed, you were their friend. A comrade in arm that had offered help ~~for free~~ to save another friend. Hinata clenched his sword and asked, "And you think she's not there? WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE ENDS UP BEING STUCK HERE?!"  
  
"Shouyou, she'll just respawn at town and-"  
  
"BUT I'M SAYING WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T?!" Hinata cried out. The frustration was evident in his voice, and his head lowers, "EVerything's already weird enough as it is! We've been thrown into the online game that we play, and then our team mates have gone missing. We don't even know if the game is still going by the same rules as before!"   
  
He slowly raises his head and turned back to you. Your figure froze again, and he mutters, "I don't want anything bad to happen to [L/N], she-"   
  
"R-Rose," you managed to sputter as you momentarily reclaimed your body. The vibrant purple hues were fading back to the warmth held in yours, but it was only for a split second before you scream and the vibrant purple takes over again.  
  
"Rose?" Hinata repeated. But he couldn't do much afterwards when you launched another Arrow Rain, causing them to scatter. Tsukishima cursed, "Kenma-san, do you know all the skills she has as an archer?"  
  
"No, she never used it around me. I only know of two... Arrow Rain and Ishtar Ring. Ishtar is a 1v1 move," Kenma muttered as he dodged another arrow. Lev's eyes narrowed and he said, "Hinata mentioned something about a rose."  
  
"Lev, this is not the time," Yaku responded as he deflected one of your arrows with his own holy one and Bokuto whined, "Does she have no cool-down for that skill!?"  
  
"She should run out of arrows soon though right?!" Asahi asked. No one answered, but Kiyoko watched intently as she saw you pull the drawstring of your bow back once more. Her eyes widened and she responded, "She's not using arrows!"  
  
"What do you mean Kiyoko?!" Sugawara cried out, in the midst of dodging. Daichi grunted as he grabbed Yachi out of the battlefield and Kiyoko softly stated, "She has an Infinite Magic Arrow."  
  
"You're kidding me. How does this girl have all the rare stuff?" Kuroo responded as he attempted to get closer. Only to see you raise the bow in a sweeping motion, holding it like you would a sword. And with one sweep, Kuroo flew back, surprising everyone in the vicinity.  
  
"Kuroo-san has one of the heaviest armors on and she managed to blow him away that easily?!" Lev cried out. His eyes sparkling with admiration and Yaku narrowed his eyes, "LEV."  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Tsukishima slowly recovered his mp as he hid behind the fallen bird cage that had previously held Yachi. His eyes closed as he tried to recall anything important about the rose. A rose? He curses himself because he tuned you out during that one moment as your team was making their way to the South Point of the Forest.  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
"You know there's lore behind this whole place," you had told him and Yamaguchi as they were all switching onto your Thunder Dragon. Tuskishima's dragon was beginning to run out of summon time, and he had released it so that he could call upon it the next day.   
  
"There is?" Yamaguchi asked excitedly. You nodded and said, "When you first get the pre-quests to even enter this place, the lore is pretty depressing."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"The forest and the land it covers, the fortress and the garden, they all belonged to a single kingdom. This kingdom was one of the richest and most powerful, but that was due to their selectivity of who was allowed to enter the kingdom and who wasn't. Apparently the moat wasn't there before and instead there was a lively town that had surrounded the kingdom. The kingdom had a prince that was supposed to be every girl's prince charming. Everyone had wanted him, and as a result of jealousy from the surrounding kingdoms, the kingdom was destroyed from multiple attacks."  
  
Yamaguchi noticed you paused and he asked, "Then what happened to this kingdom?"  
  
"The Prince found out the attacks were due to people's jealousy towards him... so he made a contract with a demon in order to gain the power necessary to defend his people. But the contract was ultimately their savior and their downfall. At the price of power, they were forced to live for all of eternity. And as time passed, people slowly began to stay away from the kingdom due to their immortality," you explained, and you snorted, "You know the NPC's, whenever they talk about this place, they talk about how the kingdom's queen and prince and their servants in their fortress are still alive today?"  
  
"So you're saying the monsters in the forest and the fortress were all formerly people, that's stupid," Tsukishima responded. You pouted, "Hey! I'm just retelling the story!"  
  
"Is there a way to break that curse?" Yamaguchi asked, and you mumbled, "Not sure. But there's another myth about that place that their power stems from a single rose."  
  
 **Flashback End**  
  
 _The curse breaks when the rose wilts..?_  Tsukishima glanced around him, the entire garden was still blooming despite the blood that has been shed there and he smirked. _Well then, if they won't die naturally, we'll do it forcefully_.   
  
"Yamaguchi!" he called out, the freckled boy glanced up before dashing over. "What's your strongest supportive water or ice magic?"  
  
"Support? I have Igloo and Aqua Ring."  
  
"I see, that should work," Tsukishima muttered and he said, "Prepare yourself for the strongest Aqua Ring you can summon."  
  
"Tsukki?"   
  
The unsaid question was heard and Tsukishima responded, "I'm going to follow Kenma's advice. It's time to burn this place down."  
  
***  
  
"Kenma, looks like you're not the only pyromaniac here," Kuroo said as he tried to approach you again. However, in the tanks attempt to approach you, your awkward bow swing was sweeping them away, literally.  
  
"What do you mean Kuroo?" Kenma asked, slightly out of breath and his eyes narrowed. Kuroo nodded at Tsukishima who was seen casting a spell at the center of the garden. As long as your controlled body was focused on the others, he should be able successfully cast the spell.   
  
But he was wrong, as soon you began to take aim again, vibrant purple hues met his melted gold and your aim changed. But again, the warmth and familiarity of your hues fought back and the Incubus scowled.  
  
" **Why are you fighting me?** " He tightened his hold on you, and you winced, feeling yourself gain slightly more control as the incubus fell victim to his rage. You smirked, albeit weakly, "I have people... That I want to protect."  
  
You paused, and you muttered, "I'm sure you did too, didn't you? Former Prince of the forgotten kingdom of Masteria, Zen." His merlot eyes widened and his grip on you loosened and he asked, "How.. **How do you know my name? It's been** centuries."  
  
You don't respond, instead as soon as he relaxed, you broke free, pushing him away. You drew a line with your finger between him and you, and you muttered, "Please Kenma."  
  
Back on the field, Kenma noticed your eye color was almost back to normal, and he rushed up towards you. His hand immediately hitting your back and he cried out, "Dispel!"  
  
A mass of darkness is expelled from your body as you slump forward, only to be caught by Kenma. You winced, and you muttered, "You guys did a good amount of damage on me."  
  
"Please, you almost wiped the entire party," Kenma scoffed, but was pleased to see that you were back. He looked up and nodded to Tsukishima and the mage knelt down, pressing his hand to the now-completed magic circle. He closed his eyes in order to shut out the immense heat and he muttered, "Flames of Extinction!"  
  
The heat quickly circumvented throughout the vicinity, and if you looked closely, it was almost as though a giant salamander was racing through the gardens, spreading fire to whatever it touched and leaving tracts of molten lava behind it. Tsukishima kept himself close to the magic circle, pulling out the full potential and he could faintly hear Yamaguchi summoning an Aqua Ring for each member as they all huddled closer together so as to not expend too much of the freckled boy's mana.  
  
" **No. NO!** " The incubus cried out as he flew towards one rose bush that had yet to be touched. If his red eyes weren't enchanting enough as they already were, the fire that was reflected within them and the single individual rose that yet to fallen mirrored the desperation and sorrow as he grabbed it and teleported out of the way.  
  
His jet black wings allowed him to hover in the air as he watched in horror as the Rose Garden fell apart. As long as this rose was safe though, that's all that truly mattered. His eyes narrowed as he watched the flames subside, and his gaze fell upon you. Although you were unable to stand up on your own, the amount of life and vigor in your eyes were more than enough for him to want you. He wanted to know how you knew of him, and perhaps, his history.   
  
"That rose," Tsukishima muttered as he walked over to the party. Your gaze tore away from the incubus and you weakly laughed, "So you remembered what I said?"  
  
"Tch, no."  
  
You could see the hints of his lies from the way he had quickly responded, and you shrugged. You looked up at the Incubus and Akaashi asked, "Is that the final boss?"  
  
"I'm not sure if we can call him a boss though," you muttered in response, catching their attention. You pulled away from Kenma's hold and he immediately casts another Heal, but for some reason it still didn't work. You weakly make your way to the center and the Incubus descends, landing before you and he asks, " **What is it you are seeking for?** "  
  
"We came to rescue our friend," you replied softly. At this, you noticed the Karasuno members immediately shield Yachi, their defensive stances all set and they were all in position and the Incubus nodded in acknowledgement and he states, " **She appeared in our Fortress at the break of dawn. We did not steal her away if that is what you are assuming.** "  
  
You nod and Bokuto frowns before whispering to Kuroo, "Is this part of the cutscene or something?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, bro?"  
  
The incubus sighed, his merlot eyes flickering between longing and sorrow. He tore his gaze away from the sole surviving white rose, and he turned to you, " **As per rules, your team is the first raid party to successfully conquer this Kingdom. And for that, you are granted leave.** "  
  
A white magic circle appeared beneath your party, and you cried out, "Wait!" _I still have so much I want to ask!_  
  
" **We shall meet again, Protector of Invidia.** " He disappeared as a flood of rose petals covered your vision, and you winced as the gust around you picked up. Everyone grunted as the wind whipped around them, and they felt their entire being shake and move. But just as sudden as it had happened, everything stopped at once, and when they were finally able to adjust their weary eyes to the world around them, they were right outside town.   
  
"What just... happened?" Asahi muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts. But the sudden amount of notifications that occurred on their hidden menu bar pinged consecutively and Lev pulled his menu up, only to cry out in pure astonishment.  
  
"What's wrong Lev?" Yaku asked, following the first year's actions as he pulled up the menu. His eyes widened and Kuroo muttered, "That is one _sick_  title."  
  
You weakly slumped to the ground and pulled up the menu bar, glad to see that you had finally leveled. And you pulled up the new accomplishments, to see a new Boss title and Raid Title.  
  
Boss Title: Queenslayer  


  * Max Attack +10
  * Magic Attack +20
  * Stamina +20



  
Raid Title: Black Rose Master  


  * Max Attack +15
  * Crit +8
  * Max HP +30
  * All stats +15
  * Magic Attack +15



You blinked and you muttered, "Damn, this title is pretty nice." You shook your head and you turned to Hinata, "Looks like my job is over?" _It feels so inconclusive though..._

Hinata laughed and he grinned, "Why don't you come over to our place and celebrate with us?"

You shook your head, "I'd love to, but there's a Mercenary Meeting today."

"There is?" Bokuto asked, and Akaashi shrugged, "You're the one who receives the notifications for our team, Bokuto-san."

"NOOO. THERE IS." Bokuto cried out. His shoulders slumped and he whined, "Can't we ditch Akaashi? I wanna celebrate too!"

"We can always wait for the three of you to come back," Sugawara offered with a smile. Daichi nodded and he said, "It'll take us a while to set up anyways. We're all so tired." 

You glanced at the clock, "Yeah.. it's already 21:36." Your eyes were beginning to flutter close, and you gently shook your head before pulling out an elixir and downing it, immediately feeling refreshed. You turned to Bokuto and Akaashi, "Need a lift to town?"

"Yes please!" Bokuto eagerly accepted, his eyes shining with brightness and excitement for the free ride. Akaashi nodded and you called out, "Drihtan!"

A loud roar responds to you and with a clap of thunder, the silvery Thunder Dragon lands besides you, immediately nuzzling its head against your side as you rub it affectionately. "Hey cutie, sorry I had to leave you out of that raid."

Drihtan cooed in response and its gaze swept over the party. Upon landing on the ever nervous and shaky Yachi, it let out an adorable cry as it smiled at the petite girl. Her eyes widened and she stuttered, "Is... Is it t-talking to m-me?!" 

You laughed, "Drihtan says his hellos." You walked over to his side and he immediately lowered himself to the ground, allowing you to climb on. Bokuto and Akaashi hopped on, and Drihtan whined and you laughed, "They're friends, baby. Don't be so picky about your riders."

The dragon snorted and it shook its head playfully before flapping its wings powerfully once, and then twice before taking off. Bokuto waved at them and he yelled, "I'LL BE BACK!!!"

"You mean, **we**  will be back, Bokuto-san," Akaashi corrected him with a sigh. Kuroo snickered and Hinata cried out, "SEE YOU LATER [L/N]! BOKUTO-SAN! AKAASHI-SAN!"

***

"She's late," a gruff voice called out. 

"Oh come on, now, it's not as though she had a choice. She was in the middle of a job. This Mercenary meeting was way too last minute," someone drawled out in response. The gruffer voice made a small noise of discontent and he muttered, "She shouldn't have accepted such a ridiculous offer."

"Well, she was the only one who would willingly do that. 'For the sake of experience!' As she would say," the other voice laughed. 

"She should've joined our guild," the gruff voice retorted, only to receive laughter from his own guild mate and the guild across from him snorted, "You always want her to join your guild. If [L/N]-chi won't join my guild, why would she join **yours** , Ushiwaka?"  


> ID: Ushiwaka  
> Main: Holy Knight  
> Level: 71 - EXP 4/100  
> Guild: Swans  
> Fun Fact: He only ended up playing because Tendou had provoked him enough to play.

"You should have came to-" Ushijima cleared his throat, "You should have just joined my guild as well, Oikawa."  


> ID: GrandKing  
> Main: Divine Bowman  
> Level: 70 - EXP 56/100  
> Guild: Seijou  
> Fun Fact: If it wasn't for the fact Oikawa was already in a guild, he'd be the most sought out individual player.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes and his officer next to him cracked his knuckles in response and before he could say anything, the doors leading into the meeting room creak open and in steps Bokuto and Akaashi first, and you followed in last, closing the door behind you.

"You're late, [L/N]," Ushijima casually calls you out, and you shrugged, "So are Cashew and Owlicious, I don't see you reprimanding them."

Ushijima narrowed his eyes on you and his red-headed officer bursts into laughter. A lazy grin settles on his face and he greets you with a peace sign, "Sup [L/N]."

"Yo Guess! It's been a while!" you laughed and high fived him as you passed by his seat to get to yours.   


> ID: Guess  
> Main: Assassin  
> Level: 70 - EXP 66/100  
> Guild: Swans  
> Fun Fact: He played through every character class possible before settling on an assassin, but he only settled as an assassin because he happened to rank up his crafting skills and suddenly became the only person in the server to have mastered Crafting.

"It's not like you to be late," a tall brown-haired Dark Knight casually teased. You turned to him and frowned, "If it were't for Aone, I'd have shot you by now, oh pitifully rank #5, Fuji."  


> ID: Fuji  
> Main: Dark Knight  
> Level: 68 - EXP 56/100  
> Guild: Iron Wall  
> Fun Fact: Although he's great at provoking people, he always seems to lose when it comes to provoking you or Kuroo. Especially you.

Your gaze falls onto Aone and you send him a small smile, "It's good to see you're doing well Aone!"  


> ID: Aone  
> Main: Assassin  
> Level: 68 - EXP 79/100  
> Guild: Iron Wall  
> Fun Fact: The only people he's helped outside of his guild and outside of his mercenary jobs are you and Hinata. He has a soft spot for small animals. And surprisingly has animal taming as his sub class.

The tall white-haired male nodded at you and softly asked, "Have you been well?"

Your eyes widened in pleasant surprise and you smiled brightly, "Yup! Besides keeping my top rank in the Mercenary Bulletin, I've been splendid. I know I may sound rather optimistic and naive, but I'm quite enjoying this new and strange world."

"Spoken like a true girl," Futakuchi muttered, your eyes narrowed and you responded coolly, "Says the one who's lost every pvp against said girl, right, Fuji?" You purposely emphasized his name and he growled at you and Oikawa clapped his hands. 

"Mah, mah, don't be so mean to [L/N]-chi, Fuji-san," he said. His normally playful air around him was slightly different today and you greeted, "Hello King, how've you been?"

"So-so, Iwa-chan and I haven't been able to get as many requests due to a certain beautiful lady sitting in front of me," Oikawa smiled, but to you it felt more menacing than usual. You laughed, "Is that so? I'm so sorry King, and Iwaizumi."  


> ID: Iwaizumi  
> Main: Holy Knight  
> Level: 70 - EXP 88/100  
> Guild: Seijou  
> Fun fact: His first character was named IwaChan, courtesy of Oikawa. As a result, Iwaizumi named Oikawa's character Grand King out of spite. But Oikawa seems okay with it.

"It's to be expected when you're the only Divine Bowman that's completed the Music sub-class," Iwaizumi responded, his gaze resting on the neck of your mandolin. You smiled leisurely, but you knew something big was going on. For the top five mercenary guilds and parties (and solo), to gather all at once, and to have actually waited for all five to be present must have meant something big was happening.

You fold your hands together into an arc and rest your chin on it. You momentarily close your eyes and you drawled, "So, what's the deal tonight, gentlemen?"

"The NPC's," Ushijima started, catching your attention as he normally didn't start the discussions, "It appears that they're sentient. Tendou."

"Yes yes. As you all know, I'm a Crafter," he starts off, receiving nods from around the table and he continues, "I work with NPC's in order to get easy crafting material so I don't have to hunt them down all the time. I was preparing to make [L/N] a new case for her mandolin, and as I was talking to the NPC's, man it was surprising."

"What was?" Bokuto asked out of curiosity. Tendou slyly smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Guess, please." You cut off his playful tone, and he was mildly surprised that you were actually interested. You often attended but didn't care enough for you to actually... be so attentive. Tendou smiled and he continued, "The NPC's have a history of their own. Each individual NPC is, for a lack of better way to describe it, human."

"So what are you getting at, Guess-san?" Akaashi asked. Everyone was interested now and you muttered, "If that's the case then... we're going to involved even deeper with this world than before."

"Exactly," Tendou nodded and he spared you a smile, "Sharp as always [L/N]." 

"What do you mean by involved deeper?" Futakuchi asked, his eyes narrowing at you. You glanced at Tendou who merely sent you a thumbs up and you sighed, "If what Guess is saying is true, we can't treat this world like the game we used to play."

"Ah," Oikawa nodded in realization, "Since this is technically their world and we were the ones sent to it-"

"In order to bring peace," Iwaizumi finished, and he muttered, "Then that means there will be a lot of political dealings and-"

"Each of us, individually, have already made a big impact based on the game back when it was, well, a game," you explained, "If say, things have changed, then that means that we, as a group of people, have made an impact. It's no longer a 'One Hero saves the entire world' kind of thing." You frowned and you dropped your head to the table, face planted against the wood, "What a pain."

"Sorry, I'm still not quite understanding this, then what about all our previous achievements?" Futakuchi asked. Your hand lazily drags to the menu and your eyes blink widely, "Oh, well then."

Everyone followed your actions, and Ushijima states, "It appears as though whatever story quest achievements we previously had obtained are gone..."

You frowned, "I still have some."

"I do too," Iwaizumi responded. And you said, "Content Arcs 1 and 4 are still here for me."

"I have half of arc 3," Iwaizumi responds, and the two of you exchange a glance. Your face was one of pure astonishment and you asked, "Are we... written down into history then?"

"What do you-" Oikawa asked, but you cut him off, "Because think about it, when we played the game, each of us were the protagonist. Our **character**  is the protagonist, but now that each of us are no longer really an **individual** , has the plot line changed then?"

Everyone fell silent and Aone cleared his throat, "I don't believe the plot line has changed..." His gentle yet firm tone voiced his opinions and he continued, "But I do agree with [L/N]'s statement, that every one of us 'players' are now inextricably tied into the game now. Our actions can influence this world."

The group fell silent and Akaashi asked, "And what are we to do about it?"

"We start to blend into their society," you answered. _It's the only logical choice._ "Think about it friends, if we're not 'players' in this world, but instead we've become 'a part of' this world, then that means we can't just casually 'play' this game anymore."

"Are you implying that we _become_  a part of this world?" Ushijima asked. Tendou smirked, and Oikawa soon follows, because that knowing look on your face and the excitement in your eyes answer him without words. And you smiled, "We're **already**  a part of this world."


	8. Kageyama, an Alliance, and the Terras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the introduction of Kageyama! 
> 
> With the update throwing everyone into confusion, everyone's been doing their best to gather themselves... but what's the most efficient way to do so? 
> 
> A gathering of the strongest and the most renown! The gentle winds of change begin now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters.
> 
> Also I still suck at summaries. Oh well

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.  
  
The sound of water trickling down the walls, or perhaps was it a distant stream, and the traces of water that audibly echoed throughout the cave was almost soothing. Almost.   
  
The archer sat in silence as he observed his surroundings. His formal attire was mostly black, and resembled that of a butler. The outer layer, a traditional black tailcoat, was adorned with orange silk that painted the area from his underarm to the buttons and the tips of the front of the coat. The collar of the coat was black inside, but when folded properly as most collars should be, it revealed the same orange silk with a stripe of black going all around. At the cuff of his black sleeves were two black leather straps that allowed him to adjust how loose or tight the sleeves were around his wrist. Perched upon his right shoulder is a simple metallic two-pieced wing plate that buffered him from the recoil of his shots.   
  
Beneath his coat was a simple two-knotted black vest and a white dress shirt beneath. There was a lazy tie held up by a neat silver winged decoration. And wrapped around his waist was a leather belt that held up his arrows and his item bag. He wore baggy black pants that gave him the freedom of movement, but did not provide as much protection. However, this is countered by his metallic boots that covered even his knees, with a wing adorning each side. Attached to his back is his weapon of choice a large platinum feather designed long bow, and on his lap was his beloved custom-made violin and matching bow.  
  
The violin looking nothing close to a traditional violin, but nonetheless, the sounds it produced were those of a violin. The violin this archer was polishing was made out of almost pure Magic Wood. The silvery sheen of the scroll all the way down to the chin rest gleamed with each soft movement of his towel over the instrument. The scroll of the violin was decorated with an elegant wing, and the body was actually quite lacking of a body. The overall appearance of the violin looked more like a trident than it did a violin, with the chin rest having a simple sapphire embedded right next to it.   
  
The bow of the violin wasn't simply just a bow, but also a sword. At the hilt, the guard and branch was represented by a single feather that curls around the hand. The pommel and button extended a little bit farther down past the wrist, and was almost an entire hand's length long, as though it was made for improvised two-handed action. The blade was half blade and half violin bow. But the violin bow was it is not one to be taken lightly of, as even that was capable of slicing an enemy in two.   
  
He sighed, and muttered, "None of my communication channels are working and I'm 'out of range' for guild communication channels." He had no one to talk to, but he was muttering to himself again as he couldn't stand the situation he was stuck in. Where exactly was he? He wasn't too sure either.   
  
"I can't even contact that dumb ass," he muttered, his deep blue eyes narrowing and he heard scampering of footsteps again and he muttered, "Another spawn, you've got to be kidding me."  
  
He readied his bow, his hand on the grip tightened and he attempted to smile, "Show time."  
  
***  
  
"I don't agree with an alliance," Futakuchi responded. And Oikawa nodded, but his officer shook his head, "I think an alliance would be fine."  
  
"Between us only? I disagree," Futakuchi argued. Iwaizumi hummed in contemplation, "Yeah, if it's just us it wouldn't be fair."  
  
"We'd need someone to head the alliance though," Ushijima stated, everyone looked at him and away, and Tendou laughed, "I wouldn't want Toshi to be our alliance leader either."  
  
"What are you implying Tendou?"  
  
"I'm saying that you'd scare everyone away!" the red-headed scrunched his face in response and they all immediately turned to Akaashi and you. And you held your hands up, "Hey man, I can't deal with that kind of responsibility."  
  
"But **everyone** loves you [L/N]!" Oikawa responded, and most of the heads around the table nodded in agreement and you deadpanned, "You're the last person I want to hear that from King."  
  
"Well, we'd need a giant guild meeting first," Akaashi reasoned and Bokuto nodded beside him and Iwaizumi asked, "Will the three of you be okay though?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Bokuto asked. His eyebrows raised and his face in clear confusion. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head, "Aren't the three of you guildless?"  
  
"Ah," Bokuto gasped out, and he whined, "AKAASSSSHIIII THIS IS WHY I SAID WE SHOULD HAVE MADE A GUILD."  
  
"We're the only ones from our school that play."  
  
"BUT STILL AKAASSHIIIIII!"   
  
Akaashi sighed and turned away. The owl deflated and began to pout, "We can just join Kuroo's guild."  
  
Akaashi's face distorted in disgust and he asked, "What are you going to do, [L/N]-san?"  
  
You frowned, and shrugged, "I'm not too fond of guilds."  
  
"Well, [L/N] has enough reputation to be there on her own, but... I don't believe many guild leaders will be as accepting as us." Oikawa responded and he sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to join a guild [L/N]-chi?"  
  
 _Yes._  You pouted, and twirled a strand of hair and Tendou smirked, "If only times were different, ne [L/N]-ya?"  
  
Your eyes closed and you sigh, slumping against the desk again and you muttered, "I'll think about it. Not like I need to be a part of this alliance anyways."  
  
Everyone blanked and Aone softly stated, "It would be good for us if you were, many players respect you and strive to be like you. You are the only person on the server that we know that has been 'selected.'"  
  
You sighed, "Even then... I'd rather not be the leader of the alliance."  
  
"Well, it's either you, Oikawa, or Akaashi," Futakuchi explained and he shrugged, "There's no one else that's really suitable. People respect Ushiwaka, but they all know he's not fit to be someone in charge of so many different groups at once. He's more of a silent leader, you know?"   
  
Everyone stared at him and Futakuchi stuttered, "I d-d-didn't m-mean to offend you!"  
  
"No offense is taken, you speak the truth. I am not one meant to gather people together and discuss with them," Ushijima frowned, and he muttered, "Is it perhaps I am not likeable?"  
  
"Oh Ushiwaka, it's not that at all!" you reassured the tall male and you laughed, "You're just too brutally honest."  
  
"Honesty is good though."  
  
"And things go over your head, but that's fine."  
  
"But how can they go over my head when I can just catch it?" he muttered. Tendou burst into laughter and Oikawa and Iwaizumi wanted to hit a wall, or a palm, or a desk, anything really. And you sighed, "Well, we'll hold a meeting, if it turns out that all the guild leaders vote in favor for having me as the alliance leader, I'll do it. Otherwise we can decide a leader there."  
  
"Hmm, so who wants to send out invitations?" Tendou asked. He stretched in his chair and he lazily glanced over at you, "We're pretty busy you know."  
  
You rolled your eyes and you said, "I'll do it. I'm probably the only one who knows all the guilds and their respective leaders anyways."  
  
"Cool! We'll leave it you then!"  
  
***  
  
"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Bokuto cried out as they reached Karasuno's guild hall. The crows and the cats inside opened the door at the sound of the loud owl hooting outside. Bokuto walked in and plopped onto the seat next to Kuroo and he whined, "Bro it was so boring!"  
  
"Yeah? You guys took a while, what was it about?" Kuroo asked with a sly smirk. Bokuto grinned, opened his mouth, and he emphasized each syllable, "Con-fi-den-tial."  
  
Kuroo narrowed his eyes and deadpanned. He turned to Akaashi and he said, "There will be a guild leader and officer meeting in a month from now regarding our meeting today."  
  
"Heh, so the mercenaries think they're so high and mighty that they can hold meetings without Karasuno and Nekoma now? We're part of the top 5 rankings for the guilds too you know," Kuroo proudly stated with hints of slight irritation in his eyes. Akaashi sighed, "We're not allowed to talk about it in detail."  
  
"I'm not surprised the mercenaries talked about it before us, they have [L/N] after all," Kenma spoke up, his fingers were tapping through the air as he played around with putting on different equips and pairing up different sets to see which one was better. He frowned and he closed his menu, opting to not wear any of his battle gear.  
  
"Knowing how things are going to turn out, people are going to start recruiting like crazy since a lot of the mercenaries aren't in guilds," Kenma stated. Kuroo nodded and turned to Bokuto, "So? What are you guys going to do?"  
  
"Let us join Nekoma," Bokuto grinned happily. The entire Nekoma team froze and Lev sputtered, "W-w-what?!"  
  
"Bokuto-san and I are guildless, and since we don't know any other Fukurodani players... we figured your team would be the next best."  
  
"Oi, oi, I'm flattered, but really, you guys want to join our guild?" Kuroo asked, dumbfounded. And Akaashi shrugged, "Or we can join Kara-"  
  
But his word stopped when he saw the flashing message before his eyes.   
  


  
**You have been invited to join a guild!**   
**Guild Name: Nekoma**   
**Type: Adventure**   
**Leader: Kuroo**   
**Officer: Yakool, Torao, Sekai**   
**Would you like to accept or decline?**

Akaashi blinked in surprise and Kuroo smiled. Bokuto cried out in joy before yelling, "I ACCEPT!"

There was a flash and Bokuto gasped, "LOOK AKAASHI, I'M A PART OF NEKOMA NOW!"

Akaashi chuckled, "I can see that Bokuto-san."

"What about it Akaashi?" Kuroo asked, lazily waving his hand, "It's a one time offer you know."

"I'll accept, Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san."

Kuroo smirked, "That's more like it. Welcome to the guild, you weird owls."

"HOOT HOOT!" Bokuto cried out as he scrolled through the guild list, and then he frowned, "Hey a lot of your members are missing."

Yaku sighed, "Yeah... They left on a boss raid before the update, we're hoping they're all together."

"Have you heard back from them?" Akaashi asked, and Kuroo shook his head, "No, I think they might have been respawned in the dungeon, so I can't reach them regardless."

"Seems like our problem too," Daichi added in as he came back with more refreshments for the owls. They thankfully accepted it and he sighs, "We finally found one of our members."

"Yeah, where are they?"

"The Gladiator's Den."

Kuroo spit out his drink, causing Kenma and Yaku to both wince in disgust and he asked, "What idiot would willingly walk in there without a party?!"

"Kageyama."

***

"Hmmm, as nice as it is to get such an invitation, are you sure you want our guild?"

"Ah, well, the invitation is to all the active guilds," you explained. The short brown haired girl sighed, "I can give it to our leader, but knowing him he won't want to attend. He's not the type of person to-"

"Say the invitation was from [L/N]."

The girl's eyes widened and she asked, "Wait are you-"

"Sorry, I'd love to talk more, but I'll see you guys in a month instead," you rushed after handing her the invitation. _That was the last guild._ You sighed, leaning against your dragon's neck out of exhaustion and he cooed at you, clearly concerned. You smiled, "This is so much better being able to actually be with you, your such a giant lovable baby."

Drihtan roared in confusion and you laughed, "You wanna head back home?" Drihtan immediately flapped his wings, picking up speed and altitude before he angled himself in a new direction and shot off. You sighed. _Home sounds nice._

__The roar and vibration from Drihtan's body shook you awake and you groggily rubbed your eyes at the small Japanese styled building and garden that was located just a few blocks behind the Mercenary Hall. The faint trickling of water soothed you immediately as you walked over and your jaw dropped as you cooed, "Oh my god the fish are real!"

Your finger gently touched the surface of the fake river and the koi danced around, flickering to and fro with splashes of gold, orange, and white, with the occasional spots of red and black dancing together. You smiled and Drihtan softly cooed as it approached the back of the Japanese house. You noticed, just like how it was in the game, the ground sloped downwards, and the room that the dragon slept in was actually the biggest part of the building, but if you looked at it from the outside, it looked the same height as the rest of the house. _Oh the pros of building your house into a hill_. You nodded proudly and you climbed the stairs to go into your house.

You were pleasantly surprised to see that it was still decorated with the same furniture as it was in game and immediately you switched out of your battle gear and into a comfy tank top and shorts before flopping onto the fluffy futon. You sighed in content as you relaxed against it. 

You hear a ping and you roll over, pulling up the menu. 

ID: Yue  
Home?

  
ID: [L/N]  
Yup, sorry.

  
ID: Yue  
(¬‿¬) So much for celebrating with us.

  
ID: [L/N]  
Geh! Sorry!

Your communication channels ring and you laugh, "Got too lazy to text me?"

"Tch," he scoffed and muttered, "Let me in already. Before you starve to death."

You cut the communication channel off, padding through the tatami matted floor towards the entrance. You slid the door open and Tsukishima's eyes widened, "Wow, looks a lot better than in game."

"Right?" you agreed as Tsukishima changed out of his battle gear and into a simple grey shirt and sweatpants. He handed you a bag and he said, "They got worried you weren't gonna eat."

"Aw, how sweet!" you responded as you lead him towards the kitchen. You laughed as you opened the fridge; it was empty of course, and you said, "Mm, they shouldn't be though, I **did** rank my cooking skill you know!"

Tsukishima merely nodded and you softly asked, "Hey Kei, can we talk?"

"You mean, let you ramble?"

"Ah, well, yes, that too, I suppose," you voice wavered and he immediately glanced over. Your hands were still resting on the fridge handle and he took your hand with his before dragging you to where the living room was, and he pushed you down onto the sofa before walking back to the kitchen. Several minutes later he comes back with tea and you shook your head fondly, "And you're my guest."

"Yeah, and you're my idiotic childhood friend who I've been watching over for the past 10 years of my life," he easily countered. You held the tea in your hand and you looked up at him, the melted gold of his eyes fixated on you and you smiled, "Thanks."

"So?"

"Do you think we'll go home?" you immediately asked without skipping a beat. Tsukishima sighed and he muttered, "How am I supposed to know?"

"I feel like there must have been some reason we were tossed into this world, you know?"

"I don't think so, it was probably on the whim of the creator, like every other anime you've watched, right?"

You laughed, "I was thinking that too. But Kei, don't you think it's weird how we're just adapting so easily?"

"Mm, the panic is pretty subdued, I'll admit to that," Tsukishima muttered, "But we can thank the Seijou guild for that. Daichi-san had given them any and all information that may have been important to them as soon as we could. The Grand King calmed a lot of people down."

"As expected of King."

"Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san both mentioned the future alliance," he softly mentioned, and noticed you had tensed up and he sighed, "You... You can just say no."

"I can't. It'd kind of be like a big slap in the face to everyone that knows anything about me. Think about it Kei, somehow or another I became well known in this game. People knew me for being that one player who knew how to work around every boss AI and knew about all the secret and hidden easter eggs in the game," you explained. Your fists tightened, "It's as though they think I got all of this without experiencing it myself. Do they even know how many times I've gotten my parties wiped before I was able to successfully make a strategy for each boss. It's not like this game has any predecessors, or any servers outside of Japan. We're still in beta form for this game, and-"

You felt his hand on your head and you paused. Immediately you closed your eyes, and you whispered, "I don't want to be responsible when things go wrong."

"But you can't run away."

You weakly nod and Tsukishima sighs before sitting next to you. His hand not leaving your head as he gently pats your head. "Things will be fine. Because we have you, [F/N]."

"Kei-"

"Even if you don't believe in yourself, we will. I'm sure Kenma-san will too. You don't know it, but you have this weird gift of bringing together the most diverse groups of people."

Both of you sat there in silence and he sighed, "You'll be fine. And if you ever need someone to pull you back to the ground, I'll be here."

***

"Oh. I leveled up from escaping the Gladiator's Den," Kageyama muttered and he sighed. He had finally been able to access the guild bulletin, although it's already past midnight, the clock marking 00:53. He frowned. The gladiator's den never took him that long when he ran it in a party with Hinata and Kenma, but solo'ing all three floors that had 15 rooms each of 4 spawns of waves? Yeah, definitely time consuming. The bowman frowned and he muttered, "Daichi-san he'd come get me tomorrow... but isn't this place several hours away from town too...?"  


> ID: Kags  
> Main: Divine Bowman  
> Level: 71 - EXP 81/100  
> Guild: Karasuno  
> Fun Fact: He plays any role so well that he's a possible threat to everyone's job security.

_Hm, but if I try to head to town myself I'd probably get lost... I wonder if I can-_

"Hey you! Aren't you a Wanderer? What are you doing here?!" a voice called out, grabbing Kageyama's attention. His eyes immediately opened, and his head turned towards the direction of the song, his eyes immediately spotting a young white-haired boy. Dressed in a pin-striped suit that was tailored to fit his small size, he exuded a royal aura yet also childish demeanor. His merlot eyes were bright with excitement and his face was lit with a bright smile.

"Uh, I am."

"I knew it!" the boy excitedly claimed, "You have a bow and everything too! Are you an archer? That's **so cool**!"

Kageyama's cheeks flushed red and he stuttered, "W-w-what are you s-s-saying?!"

"No, but you're so cool! I really look up to Wanderers! You guys look just like us, but you're so much stronger and you guys can't die and-"

"Prince! Where are you?!"

"Eep!" the white haired boy ran behind Kageyama, immediately hiding behind him, and he puts a finger to his lips, "Shh, don't tell them I'm here!"

"You! Wanderer! Have you seen a small child around this height?" The guard called out, his hands gesturing to about half way up his knee. And Kageyama stiffly shook his head, "No sir!"

"Strange, I swear I saw the prince head this way," the guard muttered. He tilted his hat at Kageyama and said, "My apologies for startling you. Please have a good day," the guard paused and he scratched the back of his head. He cleared his throat, "If you do happen to see a white haired boy with bright red eyes, please let us know immediately."

Kageyama nodded his head, and once the coast was clear the prince walked back out from the shadows and smiled up at Kageyama. 

"You're pretty nice! Thanks!"

"Why did you hide?"

"Well, it's my one day of the whole week where I get to leave the castle, and I wanted to see the Gladiator's Dens!"

"It's dangerous here, especially for newbies like you."

The prince frowned and he asked, "What's a newbie?"

"You know, people who recently started the game and have no idea what you're doing. Don't you know there's a level requirement for the dens?" Kageyama asked stiffly. He furrowed his brow. What player didn't know of the term newbie? He shook his head and the prince gasped, "Ooh, a level requirement? I never knew! I don't hear much about the Wanderer's world so everything is new to me!"

"You.. why do you refer to us as Wanderers? Aren't you player like me?" Kageyama asked. Now he was the confused one. The child before him spoke as though he was not a player. But to Kageyama's knowledge, no NPC should be this... real. He frowned and the boy blinked owlishly at him, tilting his head in the process. 

"I don't know why you looked confused Mr. Wanderer," he brightly chirped and then asked, "Could it be your never talked to any Terras?"

Kageyama's eyes widened, his ocean orbs bright with realization. _The NPCs... they're sentient now?!_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything!


	9. Sights and Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Yachi, the group is tired, but they're all prepared to go after Kageyama until-
> 
> Wait, is he already on the way back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.

"So, when are we going to head out to get Kageyama?" Hinata asked the moment the sun was up. Nekoma has ended up sleeping at their guild hall as well and Tsukishima was missing. Although Yamaguchi, Sugawara, and Kenma had a good idea of where their golden mage had headed off to. You never did appear to the celebrations, much to Hinata's disappointment. The short warrior sighed and Ennoshita responded, "Probably later on in the day Hinata, it's barely 7."  
  
Hinata sighed and plopped onto the dining chair, watching Ennoshita's back as the male made breakfast for the two early risers. It seems as though all of Karasuno just wore the same thing to sleep, a black muscle tank and boxers. Well, all save for the two girls who have their own quarters to themselves that was located on the opposite end of the boys and far far away from the main lobby and guest rooms. Ennoshita hummed and glanced back at Hinata, "Strawberries or chocolate pancakes Hinata?"  
  
"Mmm," Hinata thought about it, his hands holding his head up and he asked, "Both?"  
  
"Sure thing!"   
  
There was a rustle of the curtains that separated the kitchen from the hall and a petite blonde haired girl popped her head in, her nose clearly following the scent of the food.  
  
"Yachi-san! Good morning!" Hinata called out happily. Yachi cutely yawned and smiled, "Good morning Hinata-kun, Ennoshita-senpai."  
  
"You must be really tired, ne Yacchan?" Ennoshita asked fondly as he noticed her climb onto a chair beside Hinata. She copied the male as she rested her head between her hands, and she nodded.   
  
"It's nice to be able to sleep and," a small yawn interrupts her, and she ends up resting her head on the desk, "and rest."  
  
Ennoshita chuckled, "You went through a lot... well actually, all of us did." Ennoshita finishes flipping a couple more pancakes before gently sliding two plates over to Hinata and Yachi, of which the two gratefully accepted. Hinata nodded and he said, "It's only been a day!"  
  
"Since the update?"  
  
"Brwah!" Hinata answered through a mouthful of food. Ennoshita sweatdropped and Yachi softly laughed, "I agree, it's only been a day yet so much has happened. First we got separated, and then there were the PK'ers, and then the fortress..." the girl trailed off and she muttered mostly to herself, "I wonder what he meant by that though."  
  
"By what?" Hinata asked, interested in Yachi's words and she shook her head, "Ah, well I overheard something strange.. they called [L/N]-san 'the Protector of Invidia.' Isn't Invidia the name of this continent's main kingdom?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," Ennoshita responded. He sat down across the two sunshine children and he asked, "Who said that?"  
  
"The incubus did."  
  
"He spoke?" Hinata asked, a fork with another stack of pancakes half way to his mouth. Yachi hesitantly nodded and she sighed, "I wasn't sure if I heard it right, but Tsukishima-kun who was standing right next to her and Nekoma's Kenma-san both heard it. But when I had mentioned it, they both didn't respond."  
  
"Mm, Kenma isn't the type to talk about other people's situations," Hinata responded, and he crossed his arms, grumbling, "And I hate to admit it, but that Tsukishima is pretty fond of [L/N]-san, so he probably won't mention it unless she talks to him about it first.. and if he feels like it'll benefit her."  
  
"You noticed it too huh?" a voice added in from the doorway. Sugawara steps in, strands of his ash colored hair sticking out at random areas and he sleepily smiled, "How is everyone this fine morning?"  
  
"Full!" Hinata beamed. Ennoshita chuckled, "I'm fine. I finished checking inventory and everything too."  
  
"A bit tired still," Yachi admitted as she slowly ate her breakfast. She was enjoying it to the fullest and Sugawara nodded, "That makes sense, you went through a lot."  
  
He pauses and runs a hand through his hair, "Well, I guess we all went through quite a lot didn't we?"  
  
They all laughed and nodded. Hinata calmed down first and asked, "Oh, Suga-san, what did you mean by you noticed it?"  
  
"How Tsukishima treats [L/N]-san is different from how he treats everyone else," Sugawara explained and he laughed, "I knew they were good friends, but he actually went to the kitchen and made her dinner last night."  
  
" **That**  Tsukishima did?!" Hinata cried out as he sprang out of his chair. And a chuckle from the doorway made him sit back down and Yamaguchi smiled, "Tsukki and [L/N]-chan  **are**  childhood friends after all."  
  
"Oooh!!!" Hinata responded and he asked, "Then Yamaguchi! Are you friends with her too?!"  
  
"Ah, well, yes. I met her during our final volleyball match that our youth league held," Yamaguchi explained as he sat down. Sugawara was cooking breakfast, yet another round of pancakes it was, and he continued, "She went to cheer Tsukki on, and I met her there."  
  
"You sound uncertain if you guys are friends," Ennoshita points out, and he quickly stutters, "A-ah! I didn't mean to sound rude!"  
  
"Ah no! It's okay. I didn't really get the chance to talk to her much afterwards, but she and Tsukki are really close," Yamaguchi smiles at the memory and Hinata asked, "Wait, I don't get it. If she's good friends with Tsukishima wouldn't she be good friends with you too?"  
  
"Ah, if she went to Karasuno..." Yamaguchi trailed off. Yachi blinked and asked, "She doesn't?"  
  
"No, [L/N]-chan goes to Shiratorizawa."  
  
"EH?!"  
  
***  
  
"Oi," Tsukishima gently shook you and he frowned, "Oi, Drihtan needs food you lazy owner."  
  
"You said you wanted to feed him... you do it," you muttered as you wrapped yourself even tighter in your blankets. Tsukishima was close to picking you up and throwing you down the stairs towards Drihtan's room, but he was 80% certain the dragon would not appreciate him hurting his owner and he sighed, "What does he eat?"  
  
You immediately shot up, "Nope, never mind. I changed my mind, you can't feed my baby. I won't let you."  
  
"What?" Tsukishima immediately narrowed his eyes as he watched you scamper towards the kitchen, the sound of you reheating some food in the giant oven you had custom-made just for Drihtan's meals. You rushed down the stairs leading to the dragon's room and you immediately rubbed the dragon's head lovingly.  
  
Drihtan cooed and nuzzled its head at your body and you mumbled, "You eat too much baby, what if you get fat?"  
  
Drihtan cooed in confusion and then it pouted, making a defiant roar as though telling you it wouldn't and you laughed, "Alright, alright. You glutton. You worked hard yesterday didn't you, you deserve a good rest."  
  
Tsukishima watched from the door as you praised your dragon and rubbed its head and neck, and even its belly as it rolled over for you and he scoffed, "So menacing."  
  
Your eyes narrowed at him and you respond, "You're just jealous you don't have your own dragon, isn't that right Drihtan?"  
  
The dragon roared in response, it's turquoise eyes meeting Tsukishima and he walked back into the living room, "Your breakfast and Drihtan's breakfast is ready."  
  
"Ah! Time for food cutie. It'll be coming down as soon as I get up there!"  
  
Drihtan roared and lazily made his way towards the food dispenser area. You rushed up the stairs, skipping two at a time and as soon as you got to the door, you clicked the switch that **should**  hopefully transfer the food by means of magic. You saw the oven light shut off, indicating it was empty, and the happy coo from below indicated it was a success and you smiled, "Nice!"  
  
"Hurry up or your food will get cold," Tsukishima interrupted you and you laughed, "Yes, _Mother_."  
  
Tsukishima scowled at you, but as soon as you turned away a small smile was on his lips and he shook his head almost fondly. You grabbed your plate and headed over to Tsukishima, sitting down right in front of him and you asked, "How long you gonna stay?"  
  
"Until I get called on."  
  
"You know, if you like this place that much, at least pay rent."  
  
"Tch, aren't you greedy for being the wealthiest person in the server?"  
  
"Do you **know**  how much Drihtan eats?"  
  
"Too much."  
  
You giggled, "Yup." You play with your food a bit and you look up, "Kei."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think I'll be the alliance leader, but I need your help."  
  
"I'm not leaving Karasuno."  
  
"I know that!" you responded. You weren't surprised by the immediate rejection and he raised a brow and softly asked, "Are you sure you want to join another guild?"  
  
"Well, I..." you hesitated. Your heart was literally crying no and even though you had said nothing, he knew you as well as you knew him. Tsukishima sighed, "Take your time. You have a month."  
  
"Yeah, but-" You're cut off by the unexpected ping and you click the new message.  
  
ID: Guess  
Yahoo~ [L/N]-chan! You busy?  
  


ID: [L/N]  
I just woke up. 

ID: Guess  
Aye, there's a job asking for both of us. Me, you, and the rest of the Swans? You want in?

ID: [L/N]  
I got no job offer. :U Wut you talking about bruh?

ID: Guess  
Oho? Really? Hm. Never mind then. Have a good day oh sweet [L/N]!

You blanched at the last message and you muttered, "The Swans are so greedy for job offers."

"You have no right to say that," Tsukishima pointed out. You laughed and you were about to answer when Tsukishima excused himself, immediately taking a call. Although he walks away so you can't hear him, you notice the small details as his brows furrow and his eyes narrow at certain parts of the conversation. You notice him grow agitated at some point before finally caving in and he turns to you and you just laugh, "Bye Kei."

"Tch, don't write me off so easily," the blond responded as he sat down in front of you again, resuming his breakfast. You tilted your head and continued chewing, and he says, "You're coming with."

"Eh? Why?" you pouted. The glint in his eyes spelled adventure, and you were already certain you'd say yes.

Tsukishima smirked, "Consider it a job offer."

***

"So you're saying that you happened to find my son by pure chance?"

"No, Father you got it wrong! **I** found **him** ," the prince explained and the King shook his head, "Hyun, you're too carefree. What if this Wanderer tried to kidnap you?"

"He doesn't have the same scent as them!"

Kageyama awkwardly stood there, his weapons laid down on the table before him as he stood before the King of Invidia. The King raised a brow and he sighed, "Well, I don't sense any malice, just pure nervousness. Tell me Wanderer, what are you doing here in the heart of Invidia?"

"Uhm, I'm waiting for my guild to pick me up..." Kageyama admitted and the King raised a brow, "Are you not from Invidia?"

Kageyama tilted his head, and then hesitantly shook it before switching to a nod and then frowned in confusion and the prince laughed, "Father, I think he's lost."

"Hyun, do not be rude to our guest."

"He **smells**  like he's from Dentros Enarxis," Hyun chirped and he skipped down the steps to stand before Kageyama. And he asked, "Will you kneel for me, Mister Wanderer?"

"Hyun, what are you-"

"It's okay Father! He truly is from Dentros Enarxis, I am sure his comrades are looking for him."

"Hyun, you are not required to help-"

"Wanderer Kags protected me from those false guards, Father. If I am not indebt to his unrequested help, then what am I? As the next heir in line for the throne, I am to live up to the title that will be resting on my head next. Please, Father." The bright red eyes flashed with determination and pride. He held his head high, his snow white practically reflecting the light that touched upon it. 

**Flashback**

Kageyama was excitedly explaining the function of his violin and why it had looked so different compared to a regular violin. The Prince sat beside him with eager and excited eyes as Kageyama had explained why he had made it as such. 

"I was originally just a bard, I wasn't that great, not compared to the Grandmaster at least. She's my role model. I saw her during my first raid and..." Kageyama's eyes glimmered with admiration, "She was amazing! She was able to play each tune perfectly without a single mistake and with each new melody and tune that was strummed on her mandolin, she would be able to bring together the entire party. Then whenever times got tough, or there was a need for a vanguard, she'd jump in! Her equipment is specialized, you know?! She has the ability to-"

The sound of the prince's laughter broke Kageyama out of his reverie and he flushed red and sputtered, "W-what are you l-laughing at!?"

"I apologize!" the prince responded with a small smile, "That was rather rude of me. The lady you were describing reminded me of a mercenary that saved my entire family's life. Was her mandolin adorned with an eye?"

"An eye?" Kageyama repeated, images of your back and the ever familiar tune of your mandolin flashed before his eyes, and suddenly he remembered, the draconic eye that was implanted into the tailpiece and he nodded, "Yeah. She did."

"Is that so? It's nice to hear the lady is doing well. She was the only Wanderer ever invited to join the Royal Guardians," the prince softly stated. Kageyama furrowed his brow at that statement. If he remembered correctly, **every**  player ends up joining the Royal Guardians due to the story line, did things change due to the new update? Hyun notices Kageyamas frown and his eyes widened, "Ah! I'm sorry if I offended you. It seems as though pride is a rather sensitive topic for you guys am I right?"

Kageyama shook his head, "Ah, no. It's fine. I just didn't know she was invited."

"Ah, well, she kind of declined, that's probably why no one knows about it." 

Kageyama's eyes widened. _There was an option to decline back then?_   _I never knew!_  The white haired prince chuckled and he said, "Is it that surprising? Well, I suppose she is different. Plus it was weird, yesterday we saw her asleep in the rose garden, she was only there for several minutes because as soon as she woke up, she left in a hurry. She didn't explain what it was, but she said she felt something and it made her uneasy," Hyun pauses and frowns, "I don't quite understand, but it was the first time seeing fear in her eyes."

Hyun turned to Kageyama, about to speak, but Kageyama's eyes widened and grabbed the prince's wrist, immediately blocking the axe with his sword and he growled, "What are you doing?!"

"Tch, should've known that the King wouldn't have left his son to go freely with a mere guard," the fake guard taunted before throwing aside the plated helm. His eyes glinted hungrily with blood lust and Kageyama kept one arm on the prince's shoulder and another on his arm and he muttered, "Boy, run towards those trees over there."

"But-"

"GO!"

Kageyama shoved the boy away as he stumbled into a sprint. Kageyama immediately pulled out his violin, and he played, "Lullaby!"

The fake guard froze in spot. With practiced movements and muscle memory, Kageyama had twirled his sword neatly, showing off the rapier and held it in fencing position. He was just about to pierce through like he normally would, but he froze. If Hyun, an NPC, was talking to him as though he's human, then this guard must also have a background, a story to himself.

Kageyama muttered, "He's supposed to be just an NPC." His sword was just a tilt away from slicing the man's throat, but instead, Kageyama strips him of his weapons and ties him up. Leaving him out in the open for any fair game. It was slowly starting to hit the prodigy that the NPCs were no longer NPCs, and that fact alone unnerved him.

**Flashback End**

The King sighed, and nodded, "Do as you wish Hyun."

"Thank you Father." Hyun approached Kageyama who slowly sank to one knee for the boy. Hyun gave him a soft smile and whispered, "I'll help guide you home." 

Kageyama closed his eyes, and felt a small warm hand placed against his forehead and Hyun whispered, "Theama!"

"Mister Wanderer, you can open your eyes now. Do you see a trail of red light before you?" Hyun asked. Kageyama opened his eyes and was surprised to see the light. He nodded and Hyun smiled, "I'm glad it worked then! Just follow that trail and it'll lead you back to Enarxis safely. If you'd like to borrow a wyvern to shorten to travel period, I can provide that for you too."

Kageyama's eyes widened and he muttered, "Thank you."

Hyun smiled brightly at him, "Of course! It it the least I can do for you after you saved my life."

***

"Mm, but will Tsukishima really go to help us get Kageyama?" Hinata sighed and he muttered, "I swear that Tsukishima doesn't get along with any of us."

"Now, I don't think that's true," Sugawara laughed, "Tsukishima warmed up to us a lot, I think we'll be fine. Besides, he's our best crowd control. Without him we'd be swamped every run."

Hinata pouted, "I bet I could be a great mage too."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah!" Hinata nodded and he declared, "I could probably be the best mage out there!"

"Yue is on a different level from most mages," Kenma spoke up, surprising everyone in the lobby. Kenma was analyzing certain maps and information regarding bosses that you had sent him and he looks up as soon as he notices everyone staring at him and he clears his throat, "He's the only crowd control mage that's actually well sought out for."

"No way!!! **That** Tsukishima is!?" Hinata cried out in pure shock. Kenma was surprised by the shock on the Karasuno's members faces and he asked, "You guys didn't know?"

"No... I thought he was second," Daichi admitted and he sighed, "When did he become first?"

"When [L/N] switched to her bowman and quit her mage," Kenma responded and he shrugged, "It's probably because crowd control mages are hard to use. It's not really AoE, and it's not quite DPS, but something in the middle."

Yamaguchi nodded, "Tsukki did mention once that he based his crowd control play from a certain friend."

"Mm, it was probably [L/N]. She was our lifeline back when the game first started," Kenma muttered, his voice growing softer and he sighed. _I kind of miss those days._

"I wonder what's taking Tsukishima so long though, he responded to the guild chat with an okay..." Sugawara sighed and Yamaguchi hummed, "I think he's trying to convince [L/N]."

"Oya?" Kuroo asked and Bokuto immediately followed afterwards and Yamaguchi laughed, "Tsukki tries hard to hide it, but you can tell that the two of them are very attached to each other."

"Mm, but [L/N]'s pretty close to Kenma too," Yaku responded and Kenma flinched. Kuroo laughed, "That's right. Her and Kenma follow each other in their gaming worlds and even purposely join the same guilds together."

"Speaking of guilds, why is [L/N] guildless? Someone as famous as her should surely have a bunch of people trying to invite her right?" Lev asked as he ate his breakfast. They all turned to Kenma and he shook his head, "That's for her to answer. Not me."

"No fun." Bokuto whined and Akaashi said nothing, but they all knew better than to say anymore. Kenma was rather tight-lipped after all.

"Tsukishima-kun responded, he said he managed to bring [L/N]," Kiyoko announced and Daichi nodded, "Good, once Tsukishima gets here then-"

Hinata's eyes widened, "KAGEYAMA'S CALLING ME?!"

There were various noises of surprise and then Sugawara flailed his arms, "Answer it!"

"Ah! Right!" Hinata swipes and he asks, "Hello?!"

"Hinata," Kageyama spoke, his voice sounded as though he was fighting the wind, and he was. The boy was currently on route towards Enarxis, and he continued, "I'm flying back."

"Eh?! YOU'RE FLYING BACK? WEREN'T YOU AT GLADIATOR'S DEN!?" Hinata immediately responded. The orange haired boy waved his arms animatedly in confusion and Kageyama responds, "Dumbass! Things happen!"

Kageyama stops and he continues, "A lot happened, I'll talk to you guys once I'm back, but I saw something important."

"Eh?"

"It's-" Kageyama tries to speak, but the wind picks up and his wyvern roars in protest as it literally breaks the sound barrier to speed through the wind that was blowing against them.

Hinata hears nothing but wind and he asks, "Kageyama?"

"Sorry, the wind is strong and-," he pauses, "Tell Daichi-san not to cancel the raid party. We might need it."

"Eh?" Hinata hears the beep and he narrows his eyes, "Who does he think he is?!"

"Wait, what happened?" Yamaguchi asked and Hinata grumbled, "Kageyama said he's already on the way back and he sounds like he's on a wyvern. And he said we don't need to go to the Gladiator's Den."

"Hmm, your genius setter actually managed to find his way back on his own?" Kuroo asked, nibbling on his pancake and Hinata frowned, "I wonder how."

The guild door swung open, a slightly out of breath Tsukishima stepped in. Kuroo almost shot the blonde a snarky comment about his appearance if it wasn't for your limp body that was dangling in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything!


	10. Side Story - Arc 1 - Invidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight peek at the story line and the happenings before the transition that had tossed our beloved volleyball players and reader into the world of Omorfos Kosmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.

Set Before the Transition

"Oh? They..." you paused in excitement as your eyes scanned over the computer screen, "They added a story line!" 

You were basically squealing in excitement, and your hands reach for your phone, immediately dialing up Kei. You hear the line go dead and you sigh, before excitedly leaving him a voice mail telling him about the new update and how excited you were. It was hard seeing him in person when he was so far away in a different school. But despite it all, this game was your connection to all your old and new friends. 

You quickly logged on, the familiar background music flooding your room as you typed in your details. Your small avatar appears on the screen once you're in and you begin to read the first quest, that's part of a series of quests, for the game's personal story line and you immediately immersed.   


> Hello Wanderer [L/N],
> 
> Your sudden appearance in our realm has caught us all by surprise, but your arrival was foretold many years ago. It has been passed down through legend that the arrival of you, the Wanderers, will be the era in which we will finally bring back the light to our kingdom.   
> I understand this letter to be sudden, and for it to be lacking in details, but if you would like more information, we are cordially extending our hand in invitation to the Royal Palace of Invidia.  
>   
> Note: If you accept this letter's invitation you will instantly be moved to the Audience Room of the Royal Palace of Invidia.  
> Do you accept? 

Your eyes sparkled with excitement as you eagerly clicked the accept button. No hesitation was necessary as soon as you finished the letter and you watched your computer screen turn black as your character is warped to the new map. 

The audience room was grand, and magnificently decorated with many pillars and tapestries and banners that all proudly and boldly stated their state and nation. Your character appears at the entrance of the audience room, center of the red carpet that lead down the entrance up til the stage where there sat several thrones and various other seats for various other court members. 

On both sides of the red carpet, one stood what you read to be the royal guards, and on the other side, the advisers. They were filed orderly, perhaps in the order of their rank, and you awkwardly stood at the entrance of the audience room. Your mouse clicks various times on the screen, but your character is unable to move, and after waiting a little bit longer, a knight, one dressed in different armor compared to the rest, appears beside you. He bows to your character and a dialog box appears.  


> Julius: Welcome to the Audience Room of Invidia, Wanderer [L/N]. It is our honor to see that you have arrived here safely. My name is Julius, please allow me to be your guide and escort for your time here.

You stared at the only two options, which were basically a yes, and be treated like royalty, or no and probably left to fend for yourself. You clicked the former and watched as Julius' character design lit into a bright smile as the lavender haired male tilted his head slightly to the left as his character bowed to yours again before taking your character's hand in his to escort you forward.

You go through the formalities as he introduces you to both the Royal Guards and the Royal Council. However, the council seems to detest the player and the guards are more than interested in how well you will do when it comes to battle. 

Julius guides your character through the palace as he's essentially a tour guide and trying to help you become more comfortable. He expresses his interests to see if you are worthy. Worthy for what, you're not quite sure, but it's there. You frown at your computer screen, but shrug as you continue playing. You watch as several days, in game, pass by as your character continues to go through various errands. Most of which were errands involving the Prince of Invidia, Hyun. A small white-haired and red eyed child that was curious about the Wanderer's existence and how they had came to be. 

The options for the answers were lacking in content, not quite enough diversity in how you would have wanted to respond, but you had gone along with it as you would normally. But the interactions with the Prince were probably the best ones as he was the only one who didn't seem to care for your formalities.

It gave you a bit more freedom as you chose answers that were somewhat ridiculous but yet, at the same time, quite amusing. 

It wasn't until a week, in game, had passed when the situation began to slowly change. Your character had stopped training the select few Royal Guards that were assigned to you, and the Prince was no longer allowed to freely visit you and talk to you as before. You stared at the screen in pure confusion as there was no ease into the transition, it was just all so sudden as the NPCs you had befriended had slowly began to shy away from your character again. You muttered a soft, "What in the world," to yourself as you continued going through the 'rounds' on your character. It wasn't until you find Julius and Hyun talking to each other about your character when you interrupt their conversation.  


> Julius: Lady [L/N]! Forgive us for speaking of you when you were not in our presence... but it appears as though an ominous wind is spreading among the courts. It would be best if you remained within the palace so as to not raise suspicion and-
> 
> Hyun: That's not fair to Lady [L/N]! She's already worked so hard to gain our trust. Wouldn't it be easier if we just assimilate her into the Royal Guards so we can assure them that she's on our side?

You watch with mild amusement as the two banter of the idea. It was honestly a full grown man, or perhaps someone that was in his mid-20s at least (you couldn't tell, all 2D boys look too young), versus a young child, perhaps around the age of 7 or so. But when the small prince turned to your character, his character design smiled brightly at you through the screen.  


> Hyun: How about we give the option to Lady [L/N]? Would you like to join the Royal Guards? By joining, we can protect you from any situation that may arise that could possibly be life threatening to you.

Once again you were offered only two options and you frowned at your computer screen. _Hmm, if I click yes, I'd be a part of the Royal Guards... but wouldn't that mean my freedom would be restricted? I mean the title is great and all but... Mm.. it probably makes more sense to say yes, story wise, too._ You leaned back in your chair and stretched. A yawn escapes your lips as you finally leave your room to get some water and maybe some snacks so you can resume gaming. You check your phone and you almost want to laugh at the text messages from Kei that were mostly him sending you exasperated emojis and how he's hoping you didn't sit in front of the computer for the past several hours.

You swipe a quick, "Sorry Kei! " as you continue down the stairs towards the dorm kitchen to grab some snacks and water. 

"Oh! [L/N], you playing Kosmo again?" a dorm mate called out to you. You glance up from your phone and nodded and they laughed, "Girl, add me!"

"Mm, if you can find me sure! I'm still trying to decide which character to main."

"What you deciding between?" the dorm mate asked as they handed you another water bottle, placing it in your cup. You laugh and thank them and answered, "A crowd-control mage or a bard."

"What class for a bard? Archer?"

"Yeah, probs." You duck your head into the cabinet before finding the bag that's labeled with your name and taking the whole thing. You toss your phone in your pocket and you turned to them, "Good luck on the new content."

"Is it hard?"

"Nah, it's just annoyingly long. But the Chief Knight of the Royal Guards' character design is pretty cute," you answered before trudging back upstairs. You hear laughter and a bye from your dorm mate as you awkwardly opened the room to your single. You glanced at your screen, the yes or no options still blinking at you.

 _I guess I'll just click yes._  You rolled your shoulders a bit to stretch them, but you had misclicked and saw the disappointment on both Julius' and Hyun's face as your character had chosen no. _Oh... whoops_.  


> Hyun: Ah... is that so...

You watch as the silvery strands of hair fall over his face and his eyes grow downcasted. He doesn't quite look at you through the computer screen anymore and Julius interrupts, as though trying to soothe both his and the prince's disappointment.  


> Julius: We did give Lady [L/N] a choice. If she had chosen to join, perhaps she may have been unhappy with the strict routines of our Royal Guards. Indeed, she is a Wanderer. She can only truly be free and happy to do as she pleases at her own pace. Isn't that right, Lady [L/N]?

You quickly click yes again, and the prince seems to have his mood slightly lifted at that. Everything appears to go back to normal, but you begin to notice that certain NPCs on both the council and the royal guards were beginning to act suspicious. You tail after them, and as though this was the correct move you trigger a cutscene between certain guards and the advisers, only to find that they were planning to usurp the throne through means of assassination and a fake will. Your character escapes, but not without being caught by the faux guards that were on duty. 

You go through a mission that requires you to defeat half of them, and by that time, the true royal guards appear and they had immediately misjudged you to be the culprit, a betrayal, they had cried out. You rolled your eyes as you dodged them. If this was your mage, you could have just teleported away easily. But no, you just had to be on your bowman. You frowned as you noticed the only two viable escape routes were either in front of you through the hall way, or through the window. A sigh escapes your lips and you immediately begin button mashing to change the direction of where you were heading and promptly jumped out of the window.

A cutscene appears as your character is seen trying to convince Julius about what you had heard, but the knight is torn between believing you and acting as a captain and capturing you. Instead he decides to give you the benefit of the doubt, and allowing you to escape, but without further evidence. He would do nothing to help you or aid you. But he will attempt to look into it on his own. You wanted to scream at your computer at the stupid plot, but you decided not to, instead following through the storyline as your character spent several days finding evidence.

It wasn't until the day of the assassination in game, and in real life it was already nearing dinner time, when your character bursts in during a meeting regarding what they were to do about your character. You promptly stop the knights from drawing their swords as you lull them into sleep and chat bubbles appear above the King's head, but it mostly contained just question marks and exclamation points as he was confused to what just occurs.

A faux adviser cries that you truly were a brute and that you were after the heads of Royalty. You notice the chaos as many of them tried to fight you, or each other, or just remained frozen and still. Julius' character is seen staring at yours as automated chat bubbles appear above your character as you attempt to explain what you know. The King is distraught and confused, he did not know much about you save for the words his son had spared to tell him. And Hyun was in shock at your actions. He had known about your thoughts regarding a possible usurping and had heard about it by pure chance when he had eavesdropped and yours and Julius' conversation.

The small prince attempts to approach his father to explain, but at that moment, one of the fake advisers dash forward, sword hidden in sleeve as he rushes towards the prince. You notice in a panic that there is no cutscene, and you immediately key in the necessary buttons to switch from your instrument to your bow and you immediately snipe down the advisor, although you had only mortally wounded him. He stumbles forward, the short sword in his sleeve immediately being thrown into the open, clinking and clanking as it flew across the marbled floor.

The King's eyes are burning with fury at this point and you watch as a cutscene plays out. The King doesn't trust either the guards or the advisers anymore and upon hearing that the fake ones had Pandora's Brand on the back of their hand, he immediately pulls forth each one as he has Julius inspect them. Your character is seen guarding the King and his prince, Hyun's hand clenched tightly to your robe. Your character holds an attack ready pose.

From behind the computer screen you sigh as you watch your friend chat explode when the Swans and Seijou members log on.

ID: Guess  
Did you finish the story line?

ID: [L/N]  
Uhm, I think I'm almost done.

ID: Guess  
Yeah, once you join the royal guards you're supposed to receive another quest line in which you help the purple haired knight find the faux knights and advisers.

ID: Guess  
Ya know, I'm surprised you didn't finish yet.

ID: [L/N]  
Ahaha, I took a break to grab some lunch. I skipped dinner though. OTL

ID: Guess  
Hey hey, but at least you get free food from your dorm right?

ID: [L/N]  
Ah, yeah. 

ID: Guess  
Seriously [L/N], are you older than me or what? What dorm feeds you free food?

You rolled your eyes, and muttered, "Shiratorizawa does, but I wouldn't need to tell you that do I Tendou-senpai?"

A small smile is on your lips as you type, "A dorm that's better than yours clearly."

ID: Guess  
Hmph, whatever. Have fun on the content. Tell me when you're done. I'mma go play my other charas and do the content on there too.

ID: [L/N]   
Just main your assassin gdi. 

ID: Guess  
Bye cutie!

ID: [L/N]  
Ew. b a i

You see the chat room close and your eyes flicker back to the cutscene that has finally ended and there's more dialog. Most of it being the king thanking you and apologizing for his actions. Your character, having already chosen the option of not being on the royal guard, refuse any monetary gains ~~to which you found a bit dumb~~. You had accepted his apology and Julius' as well, but your character basically went through all that effort for nothing.

You stop nibbling your lips and you pout, "That was it?"

You see the Content page with Arc 1 marked as Complete, but upon scrolling all the way down, you notice an epilogue and click on that. You were surprised to see a letter from the young prince.  


> Hello Lady [L/N],
> 
> I wanted to personally thank you, but you had been swamped by other people and I had assumed it was not the right time to speak to you until now. If you can spare a few minutes, I would like to gift to you a title, one that will not tie you down to the laws and duties of this country, but one that will forever mark your place in this world. A title that would forever remember your heroic and selfless actions to us. 
> 
> If you accept, you will instantly be transported back to the Royal Palace. I hope to see you soon.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Hyun

 _As if I have to consider that._

 _***_

"Hmm, so you're saying you got a different title than everyone else?" Tsukishima asked as you laid on his bed as he turned to finally give you your full attention. It was one of the few rare weekends you were back home and you nodded and you said, "I didn't say anything about it on the forums though... apparently saying yes or no at the royal guard selection part doesn't matter as you'll be forced to join."

Tsukishima sighed, "And?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you cause I'm confused."

"Does the title give any good bonuses?"

"Uhm, I want to say no, but everything's just question marks."

Tsukishima deadpans at you and he places his laptop in front of you as he joins you to sit beside the bed. You sit up and both of you lean against his wall as you begin to log in. You gently pushed Tsukishima's cheek so his head wasn't facing the screen and you explained, "Password privacy!"

"Whatever [L/N]."

You log in and you shoved the laptop at his face, "See look! No info!"

"Protector of Invidia, huh. How fancy." The sarcasm dripping from his tone was more than obvious and you roll your eyes. And he smirks, "Probably cause you're a beta tester."

"But so are you and you didn't get this."

"Tch," Tsukishima clicked his tongue and shook his head and you laughed, "Well, it was worth a shot."

"I bet. Anyways, log off, I wanna play."

"Rude!" you laughed as you logged off, handing the laptop over. But Tsukishima shuts his laptop off and he turns to you, "Come on, I need to walk you home before it's too late."

"Eh, I don't wanna go back already."

Tsukishima ruffles your hair and he sighs, "No choice, you're the one who decided to go so far."

You frown and open your mouth to retort, but when you see the peaceful expression on the blonde's face you hold back. Instead turning to face away as you let him rest his hand on your head. 

 _Protector of Invidia, huh..._  you thought as you let him lead you back to the bus station. _How fancy._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything!


	11. Pandemonium in the Prairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sudden collapse throws everyone off guard, and they're more than concerned for you. 
> 
> But suddenly, it's not your safety that you're concerned for, but rather another close friend's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.

"How is she?" Sugawara asked as he came in with food for Kenma and Tsukishima. You were sound asleep, the pain that was once written all over your face and body was now gone. The shallow, yet soft breathing that escaped your lips indicated that you were now okay. Kenma sighed as he sank into the sofa. His cat-like gaze narrowing on Tsukishima and the latter immediately responded, "I don't know what happened."  
  
Kenma lets out another sigh as he lays down on the sofa completely. Tsukishima is still leaning against the wall right next to the bed. His normally stoic and indifferent features were marred with worry and concern as his attention constantly darted back to you.  
  
Sugawara places the food and drinks on the table and Kenma immediately reaches for a drink. The cat like priest sighs again, "How did this happen?"  
  
It was mostly a question to himself, but Sugawara noticed the way in which Tsukishima clenched his fist in frustration and probably guilt. He was the only person with you at the time, yet he has no answers for all the questions for what had happened. Sugawara gently places a hand on the tall blonde's shoulder, causing him to flinch in shock before he nods in appreciation. The silver haired priest sends him a small reassuring smile before leaving the room.   
  
"Is [L/N] okay!?" Hinata asked as Sugawara stepped out of the room. The officer shook his head, "Still asleep, both of them aren't sure what exactly it is that happened to her."  
  
Hinata frowned, "She looked so lifeless."  
  
Sugawara nodded and he sighs, "I just hope everything turns out okay..."  
  
Hinata nods and he tries to smile, "Kageyama is almost back."  
  
"Ah, is he?" Sugawara asked with mild surprise. Had so much time already passed while they were tending to you? Apparently so. The silver haired male sighed and he gives Hinata a soft and tired smile, "I'm sure he can't get lost on the way to the guild hall."  
  
Hinata nods and then asks, "I wonder what he found out."  
  
"The important information he was talking about?" Sugawara asks as the two leave the hall and head towards the lobby. The lobby was silent save for the whispers between Bokuto and Akaashi. Everyone didn't seem too tense, but the tension was definitely in the air. Upon seeing Sugawara come back out, Kuroo stood up and he opened his mouth, but is cut off by Sugawara.  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"And Kenma?" Kuroo adds, his shoulders clearly dropping in relief to hear that you were okay. The tension almost completely cleared at that piece of information and Sugawara shoots Kuroo a reassuring smile and the cat-like captain sits back down. He lets out a breath of relief and he mutters, "Thank god they're okay."  
  
"Do you know what happened to [L/N]-san?" Akaashi asked. Sugawara shook his head, and he sighed, "Both of them aren't entirely sure what happened."  
  
Akaashi frowned and Bokuto mimicked his actions and he whined, "Nothing's making sense. It's only the second day and so much has already happened!"  
  
Everyone nodded and they all sighed collectively. None of them seemed to now that they had found some of their guild members. Sure they were still out there wandering, but it was almost frightening with the ideas of them struggling alone. Especially since hunger appeared to affect them a lot. And so did physical and mental exhaustion. The raid party was still sore from their rescue raid for Yachi.   
  
But with only one hurdle out of the way, so many more have appeared it's been nothing more than a pain for them to consider. The lobby grew silent, but the click of the door opening and closing grabbed their attention as Kenmaa and Tsukishima came out. Expectant eyes landed on them. Kenma briefly glances over at Tsukishima, who sighs before adjusting his glasses and turning to the audience they had before them.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
***  
  
"Tendou," Ushijima's voice cuts through the tension in the air as the head of fire barely turns his head over his shoulder, much like an owl would. He blinks his eyes and Ushijima nods. A sly smirk is barely seen on the assassin's face before his character literally disappears.  
  
Shirabu narrowed his eyes at the spot where the previous red head was and he shook his head. No matter how many times he's seen it, he'll **never**  get used to it. 

> ID: Shirasu  
> Main: Divine Bowman  
> Level: 70 - EXP 31/100  
> Guild: Swans  
> Fun Fact: Although part of the reason he went down the pathway of divine bowman was to support Ushijima in the best ways possible to match his fighting style, the real reason was really due to his immense admiration of your play style.

"Shirabu," Ushijima softly called out, his position lowered. A hand was on his sword and the bowman inched forward, his hand placed against Ushijima's shoulder and he softly whispers, "Call of the Wild!"  
  
A rush of vibrant green light travels from the soft earth beneath them and their client narrows their eyes, "It's coming."  
  
Shirabu steps forward slightly, his hand flicking forward, indicating for their other members to move to position as well as they surrounded the field boss that had spawned.  
  
"Wakatoshi," Tendou basically sang out through voice chat and Ushijima grunted in acknowledge, and the assassin stealthily appeared beside their captain, "Everything is set and ready."  
  
Tendou glances back at their client and he smiles, although it's not intentionally filled with malice or discontent, the client flinches. The red head assassin fixes his attire, slipping his hood over his head as he readjusted his mouth mask and he smiles. The outline of his mouth on the blood red mask made their client shiver and his eyes crinkle into half moons before he disappears again.  
  
Ushijima tenses, and Shirabu can see the captain charging a simple charge skill as the blade on his sword glows, steadily transitioning from a sheer white to a vibrant blue, almost as though the sword was a reflection of the clear skies above.  
  
"When?" another guild member softly muttered, and Shirabu holds his tongue. Ushijima softly responds, "Soon. Tendou will let us know."  
  
"Oh yeah, you'll definitely hear it," Tendou confirms it. He's dashing above his teammates in the trees and he smirks as he pulls out two of the multiple daggers in his arsenal before jumping into the clearing straight above the boss.  
  
The field boss is a lazy giant tortoise. It's shell was filled with scratches and cracks from the previous battles it had gone through. But Tendou knew the AI of this specific tortoise. The good amount of times he had spent with you, focusing **only**  on bosses, were more than enough for him to remember this AI.  
  
Flashback  
  
 _"Remember Guess," you said as you began charging your magic. Tendou listens to your voice intently over voice chat, all that can be heard from his side was his soft breathing. And he simply hums to reassure you that he's listening._  
  
 _"Your explosives should be placed within aggro range. For this particular cutie, it's the rubble that's designed to be in a square like shape."_  
  
 _"Anywhere in the rubble?"_  
  
 _'Well, yeah?" your voice sounded confused. To him it was cute, and he almost laughs, and you chuckle, "Well, as long as_ ** _you_** _land the first hit. We're good."_  
  
 _"Mm, sounds good." Tendou nonchalantly agreed and he asked, "So where am I aiming, oh Ying-sama?"_  
  
 _You laugh, "Aim for the soft flesh of course. If I wasn't a mage, we'd be in great trouble trying to duo this beauty."_  
  
 _Tendou can hear the clacking of your keyboard from over the mic set and he asks, "You know, you should just tell me your name, you already know mine."_  
  
 _"Eh, that's no fun. I already_ ** _told_** _you I didn't care much for names anyways Guess."_  
  
 _"Eh,_ ** _you're_** _no fun." Tendou responded playfully. He waited until your character's skill was finally loaded and you see his character disappear and you laugh, "You're getting a lot better."_  
  
 _He hears you hum slightly and you asked, "Wait, what's the cu-"_  
  
 _Upon hearing the cry of the monster, you immediately released your magic and you both laugh, "God damn it Guess!"_  
  
 _"Hey, but you figured it out!"_  
  
Flashback End  
  
Tendou laughs as he basically floats momentarily in the air, suspended above the giant reptile. His left hand quickly snaps, setting several bombs off, startling the reptile to actually come out of its shell. As soon as the soft flesh appeared, Tendou accurately throws his poisoned daggers. One aimed at the neck and the other its tail.   
  
Both hit its marks, and the resounding cry of pain reverberates across the entire clearing. As though its roar wasn't enough of a cue for the Swans to make their move, the intense shock wave of wind caused almost all of those that weren't completely prepared to take several staggering steps back as they tried their best not to lose their footing.  
  
Back with the captain, Shirabu was barely able to cast the best Battlefield Overture he was capable of before having to shield his eyes from the dust in the air due to their captain's speed. He registers that the main unit has entered the fray and he turns to their client who watches with fearful eyes.  
  
"You will be fine," Shirabu calms them down immediately and they timidly nod. He shoots them a rare small smile, "We've never failed our clients before. You will not be our first."  
  
Ushijima had dashed forward, his aura-clad blade trailing slightly behind him, and with a grunt the captain swings it. Unlike many other Holy Knights who opt for a one handed sword and shield combination, Ushijima's two handed claymore was one crafted specially for him, with the help of Tendou, and without you knowing, you. The heavy blade was far more durable than any other two handed weapon out there, and its strength was unparalleled amongst all classes that used a sword.  
  
With one fell swoop, the intensity of the aura that was released from the blade was visible, creating yet another shock wave as it released a giant, vibrant blue, crescent shaped moon. The HP bar above the gargantuan reptile drops, almost 20% of it removed from the two attacks of their captain and their sly assassin.   
  
The ancient reptile cries out in pain as Ushijima's blade basically incapacitated its legs, rendering it immobile. It shook and wobbled, unstead on its feet as it tried its best to do something that could possibly save it.   
  
"Ololo," Tendou playfully lets out as he maintains his balance atop the shell of the beast. He sits atop its back and he closes his eyes. _What would lil' ol' [L/N]-chan do now? If she was assassin...?_  Tendou's eyes open and a sly smirk is seen as he fiddles with a needle he mysteriously pulls out of his outfit somewhere.  
  
"Tendou-san," Shirabu calls out through voice chat, catching his attention. He merely hums in acknowledgement and the younger male continues, "15 seconds."  
  
"More than enough time Shirabu!" Tendou calls out merrily. The needle glints in his hand and the assassin lithely jumps up, maneuvering his way through the spiked shell. From far away, it did seem like there was no safe ground to walk on, but he was wrong. On top of the actual beast, the spikes created a maze, one that was filled with smaller versions of the reptile itself.   
  
"10."  
  
"Almost there!"  
  
Tendou skids downwards, and finds himself landing right onto the neck of the tortoise and he smirks, his singsong voice cooing, "Sleep well!"  
  
He activates his Keen Eye, allowing him to view past the hardened skin on the tortoise's neck and upon finding the perfect location, pricks the reptile. It makes a weak cry as the fast acting venom seeps into its system, paralyzing it and causing its muscle and nerves to shut down.  
  
"5."  
  
Tendou quickly jumps off, before springing past Ushijima, and skidding to a slight stop beside the captain. He places his hands on his hips, proud to see the giant tortoise struggling to stay up and collapsing on its own weight. But soon it couldn't, and upon hearing the telltale sounds of various mages releasing their magic and Shirabu's soft, "Go."   
  
He shields his eyes from the firework display of magic as it ruins the tortoise from inside out. The cries of despair and anguish is heard in the air, each uproar causing consecutive shockwaves that may have sent any inexperienced player flying. But the Swans held their ground, each of them prepared for the second round of attacks if the first wasn't enough.   
  
But soon, almost as though it was interrupted, the cries are stopped and the ground shakes as the tortoise collapses and disappears into exp and item drops. The miniatures that lived on its back fled, burrowing into the ground and disappearing until they fully matured.  
  
The client let out a shaky breath and turned to Shirabu, "You guys truly are the number one guild. Thank you."  
  
"Not at all," Shirabu responds as he glances back to see Ushijima and Tendou walking back together.  
  
"Perhaps it would have been better to paralyze it first," their captain offers and Tendou shakes his head, "Nope, wouldn't have worked. The fast acting paralysis only works if I use two doses of Bat Poison first."  
  
"I see... I did not know that."  
  
"Of course Wakatoshi," Tendou laughed and he tosses a bag at Shirabu, "Yahoo, here's our client's loot."  
  
"Thank you. Did you find what you were looking for?" Shirabu asks as he hands it to their client. They frantically search it, and nods, "Thank you! With this I can finally craft that instrument!"  
  
The client bows his head, "Thank you for your help today. The payment for today has been sent and here is your guild warp back to town."  
  
"Thank you for choosing us," Ushijima responds curtly as the client disappears with a single return feather back to town. Shirabu glances over at Tendou who's frowning and he whines, "I should have asked which instrument."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"So I could make it too!"  
  
Shirabu blankly stared at his senpai and he asked, "But why, it doesn't even give you exp."  
  
Tendou smiled, albeit there was a hint of malice, and he responded as though it was the most natural thing in the world, "Isn't it obvious? So I can crush their spirit."  
  
***  
  
"I'm. Fine." you sighed as you walked alongside Tsukishima towards the guild lobby. The male had opted to let you stay in his personal room in the guild hall, and you were still tired. Despite being at full health, mp, and stamina, you felt exhausted and you sighed. You weren't sure what it was that drained you of all your stats at once, and you weren't happy about it at all.   
  
You could practically feel Tsukishima's unwavering gaze on you and you turned to look at him and you both stop walking and he sighs. You give him a faint smile and nudged him gently, "I'll be fine."  
  
He nods, and the two of you resume your slow pace, but the noise and shouts coming from the guild lobby grab your attention. As you near the doors, you can distinctly hear Hinata's voice and another male, a newer voice, talking? Shouting? You weren't quite sure, but from the "tch" that escaped your companion's lips, you were sure it was probably one of the three idiots that were still missing.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU DUMBASS, I'M TELLING YOU IT'S GOING TO SPAWN IN WITHIN THIS WEEK."  
  
"AND I'M ASKING YOU IF YOUR SOURCE IS RELIABLE!" Hinata shouted back at the black haired bowman. You can hear Tsukishima walking away, as though retreating back to the safety of his room, but your arm was faster than his pace, grabbing a hold of his wrist and you pulled him back, surprising him with your strength. You pointed at the black haired bowman with fiery blue eyes and you asked, "Who is he?"  
  
"That's Kageyama, our volleyball team's setter."  
  
"Oh, King of the Court," you remembered, your eyes were staring down the instrument strapped on his back and Tsukishima follows your gaze and he continues, "Divine bowman, music sub class. Like you."  
  
"As though King wasn't bad enough there's this one too?" you wrinkle your nose. Clearly not amused that you had yet another person with a similar build to you. Tsukishima scoffs at your expression, clearly amused by how you're reacting to this.  
  
"Yeah, but he's different, he plays every role so well we all face a job security crisis," Tsukishima frowns in answer and blue eyes met your warm hues and you see his jaw go slack and he looks back from you to Tsukishima and then back to Hinata. His cheeks burn a bright pink and he looks away from you, clearly avoiding your gaze and you frown.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at the scene, with several people raising their eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"Oi, is your setter okay?" Kuroo asks, clearly amused with his cat like grin sitting on his face. Kenma noticed the reaction as well and Daichi shook his head, "He sounded fine until..."   
  
Everyone paused and looked over to you, who was clearly confused as you weren't actually staring at Kageyama, but rather his instrument and Suga chuckled, "I see."  
  
"So it's [L/N]'s fault?" Bokuto asked and the Karasuno third years nodded. Ennoshita glanced over, with Kiyoko right behind him and he asked, "Did something happen? It grew really quiet all of the sudden."  
  
"I think Kageyama's embarrassed."  
  
"Kageyama! Are you okay?! Why are you so quiet?!" Hinata asked as he approached the male. Now that they were no longer arguing, Hinata felt it was a bit safer to approach the normally hot headed setter, but Kageyama merely mutters, "Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She- Her- Tsukishima- Why is she-?" Kageyama's words came out all cluttered and jagged, but he was shocked out of his reverie when he feels someone grab his instrument. He immediately lashes out, drawing the sword and bow of his violin, but his attack is easily defended with your arm plate. You brush him off as though he's nothing more than a fly, surprising most people in the vicinity and you admired his violin.  
  
"Hey man, this is pretty nice. You must have worked really hard to get the blessings from that one mountain top," you were admiring the fine wood and detail. But while you were admiring the instrument, Kageyama could not believe his eyes that the person he's been admiring for the entirety of his gaming career was right in front of him. Everyone saw how Kageyama literally froze in place as you just stared at the instrument, your fingers strumming over the strings and you smiled, "You take really good care of-" You stop as soon as your gaze meets his and you tilt your head just slightly to look at him better, "Are you okay?"  
  
When ocean blue meets your warm hues, he literally turns red before turning heel and running away, leaving his violin in your hands and you blink once, twice and then you ask, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Nope, not at all [L/N]," Daichi chuckles and you lips tug into a slight pout, confusion written all over your face. The leader continues, "I think you may have broken our setter though."  
  
***  
  
"Tendou," Ushijima calls out. Tendou nods and he sighs, "The client didn't call us for no reason."   
  
They have been out since this morning after the first client call. The second client call was different though. It was filled with static, and the letter seemed to be written in a rush as though something dreadful was about to happen. Although their guild was tired, Ushijima was not one to turn down a request. And as a result, here they were, stalking through an empty plain that was filled with craters, burrows, and ruins of what appears to be forts. The forest they had traveled through had a gradual break down as the forest went from lush and filled with life, to decaying trees. A clear sign of the degradation and consequences of what was most likely war.   
  
The two of them were scouting out the empty area with Reon, and they almost wished they never accepted this request. Not only was it ridiculous, it was also slowly starting feel unpleasant. The prairie was void of any field monster, even the common rats that appeared in both dungeons and fields were missing. Tendou frowned, and he muttered, "Does anyone know if there was a field boss that spawned here?"   
  
There was a collective no, and continual feedback of just negativity and Tendou bites his lower lip. Shirabu glances over and softly asked, "Do you think [L/N]-san will know?"  
  
"I would hope so," Reon spoke up. Reon shifted on his feet, fixing his position as he readjusts his gauntlets and he frowns, "If she doesn't know, who would?"

> ID: Ohira  
> Main: Brawler  
> Level: 70 - Exp 1/100%  
> Guild: Swans  
> Fun Fact: He ended up sticking to brawler simply because he knew that they had a good versatility when it came to switching between vanguard and aggro-bait.

"Tendou," Ushijima calls out. And the red-head sighs, "I know. I know."  
  
Tendou's fingers move swiftly in front of him as he finds your name again. Upon clicking the call function, he patiently waits until he hears your familiar "yahoo~".  
  
"What you need Guess?" you asked. Back at Karasuno, you were still admiring Kageyama's violin. It was probably the first time you've seen an Angel's Fermata. They were hard to craft, only because it had to be blessed by the Royal Church. Your hands couldn't linger on the instrument as much as you wanted to due to not being the one blessed to be the holder. Much like how your Devil's Crescendo will only play for you, otherwise every other note sounded like pure discord and dissonance.   
  
"Can I send you my location?"   
  
You were somewhat surprised at how straight forward Tendou was. After all, he would often play tricks with you to see if you were actually paying attention, or just for the sake of annoying you. You frown slightly, "Yeah sure. Message me."   
  
You hear an immediate ping and you open the message and frown, "Uhm, Guess, why are you there?"  
  
"Where exactly is here?" Tendou asked, he narrows his eyes at what he thought was a flicker of movement. One hand begins to lower as the other immediately preps several throwing knives and he continues, "Our client apparently logged in here and has no way back to town... but it's not just him, apparently there's a bunch of other people here too. But we don't see them anywhere and... it's empty [L/N]."  
  
"Empty?" you asked. At this point you've left your seat on the couch, excusing yourself from the conversation with the members of Karasuno and Nekoma. Akaashi was immediately alerted to Kenma's attention on you. Kenma noticed the flicker of concern on your face and he kept his eyes on you. "That field is known as the Field of Wrath, according to lore of the history of this world, the first large scale war occurred on that plain. It took years for life to even grow back onto it, but as a result, the creatures that can live there are stronger than normal because the environment there was so thoroughly destroyed there was no nutrients found in the ground."  
  
You run your hand through your hair, slightly confused and frustrated at the thought that there were players lost in this world still and you softly asked, "Guess, you guys are safe still right?"  
  
"For now," Tendou admits. He's seen the warning glances between his team members and he muttered, "It seems as though something is going to approach soon though, we're all on alert."  
  
"Do you need-" you were cut off when you hear the connection cut. And upon trying to message him again, the error message on the screen before you sent chills down your spine.  
  


  
**Cannot contact** Guess **. Player is currently in Story Line Combat.**

  
*******

"[L/N]?" Tendou repeats your name again before his eyes widening. "Waka-"

"Tendou, duck!" Ushijima commands. Tendou barely reacts on time, his entire body drops to the ground and his eyes widen as he pulls his protective hood over his head. His eyes widening on the beast that was now prowling the plains, the sounds of its roar deafening all those in the vicinity.

There was a general consensus among the Swans that no one recognizes this field boss. On top of that, the HP bar was a light blue, indicating that there were five HP bars to go through. Tendou narrows his eyes and he muttered, "Whatever it is, we can't take it lightly."

"Our sensor is beeping," Reon commented. The small device he held in his hands was reacting to the inside of the overgrown cat that prowled the field. It roared again and this time, Ushijima reads, "Cithaeron."

"Is **that** its name?" Tendou asks. But he reads it for himself once he dodges another swipe. He growls and commands, "ALL MEMBERS INTO THE FOREST. WE'RE TOO VULNERABLE IN THE OPEN."

The lion growls once more, the sound of it roar causing vibrations and shockwaves in the earth and air in the entire plain. Conceding to Tendou's orders, the entire guild returns to the forest, save for Tendou who was still distracting the lion as he jumped and rolled away from each paw.

"Take this you oversized cat!" 

He flicks several daggers at them, but his eyes widen as the golden fur shimmered momentarily before reflecting the daggers straight back at Tendou. If he wasn't paying enough attention, he would have been stabbed with his own weapons. He frowns before disappearing with a smokescreen, retreating to the safeties of the forest.

As soon as he hits the forest, his screen lights up with several missed messages and calls from you and upon seeing another call, he picks it up, "[L-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GUESS?" you basically shouted. The lack of response from earlier and the sudden message made you worried and the entire guild lobby was staring at you in your corner as you glared at the screen before you.

"Yikes, too loud [L/N]! We're not sure what we're doing either," Tendou tries to lighten up the mood, but his expression drops, "We were ambushed by a field boss. Luckily no one's injured, but we all had to retreat back to the forest. It seems as though it's not allowed out of the field."

"What field boss?"

"Toshi-kun called it Cithaeron, it's a giant lion and my daggers had no effect."

"Huh?!"

"My daggers had no effect, they were reflected back at me."

"No way, damage reflect?" you asked, and Tendou shakes his head, "No, no, they literally came flying back at me. [L/N], I don't think the Swans can handle this on our own, we-"

Tendou hears the call drop, and he curses upon seeing the error screen.

**You cannot make calls while in Story Line Combat. Please try again after.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!


	12. Push Comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a lot of willpower to admit that you're wrong, or to take a step away from something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"TENDOU-SENPAI!" Shirabu calls out. The assassin is clearly the main target of the monstrous lion. Tendou has barely managed to dodge another attack before ducking and rolling out of the way of another paw swipe. The red-haired male was panting, and he barely had time to glance once to notice that his teammates were also suffering from the same thing.   
  
"I'm okay!" Tendou responds through the chat, reassuring his guild mates. _We're in trouble_. Tendou glanced about. _More than a good half of our team is exhausted and we've only been at this thing for half an hour at most._  Tendou dodges yet another swipe and a low growl escapes his lips. _This stupid cat has an almost impenetrable defense and protect! And Wakatoshi hasn't had a good chance to try to hit it. Besides that one hit, but even that one hit didn't do much. If only we knew-_  
  
"Shirabu," Ushijima's voice cut through Tendou's thoughts. Shirabu looked over, his grip on his instrument tightening slightly before dodging one of the cubs that were summoned. "Yes?!"  
  
"Time."  
  
Shirabu paused before glancing at the clock and he responded, "46 minutes!"  
  
"FORTY SIX?" Tendou cried out. There has been little to no damage on the main boss, and there has been no change in its AI. The lion, Cithaeron, continued to prowl the open plains. Every now and then it'd roar, but so far, the Swans have been unable to identify whether the roar was a summoning call that spawned all the lion cubs, or one that would basically cause a 10 second stun. All they knew was that each time the beast opened its maw everyone ran as far away as possible.  
  
"Semi," Ushijima called out, but his sentence died out as he barely manages to block a direct hit from the giant beast. He grunts in pain as he feels the claws extend towards him. One barely grazing his cheek and the other stabbing into his arm. His eyes widen as he sees his HP drop drastically.  
  
"Wakatoshi!" Reon calls out. Ushijima manages to push the claw back and dodges the other paw that attempted to clamp him in between the other one. Reon smashes his two gauntlets together, sparks of electricity fly from his hands and he presses his hand against the ground, "Thunder Breaker: Static Arc!"  
  
The electricity is discharged from Reon's hands and a dome of electricity erupts around all the monsters on the field. Cithaeron roars in irritation as it's trapped in place by the veins of electricity that weaved its way around its limbs, constricting tighter and tighter each time it struggled to move.   
  
"Thank you," Ushijima pants, and he downs an elixir. But his eyes widen as he watches his hp and stamina continue to drop and he mutters, "The claws are poisonous."  
  
"Let me try Dispelling it," Semi speaks up as he approaches.

> ID: Torrent  
> Main: Priest  
> Level: 72  
> Guild: Swans  
> Fun Fact: No one really understood Semi's Game ID until Reon noticed it was based off the meaning of his name. Semi chose to become a priest after he saw that Shirabu chose to be a Divine Bowman.

Semi's hand is placed against Ushijima's back, but upon using Dispel, no changes occurred. His eyes widened and upon exchanging a fearful glance between Ushijima and Tendou, their red head clicks his tongue in irritation.  
  
"We're running into a dead end," Tendou admitted. Despite going through various different formations and back up plans, the lion was practically still at full health. No poison was strong enough against it, and magic was enough to stun it. Even Ushijima's fully charged Divine Blade had done little to no damage to the monstrous cat.  
  
"What do we do now?" Reon asked. The brawler was tired, no, exhausted, yes. He had done the most aggro-baiting outside of Tendou. And their stamina and HP were beginning to hit its reserves. Tendou's face was in a permanent scowl as he stared at the lion that was pacing the clear field and he mumbled, "The damn cat doesn't even have a set AI."  
  
"Perhaps it's HP based," Semi responded. Shirabu nodded and he mumbled, "Do you think it has a location based AI too?"  
  
"I'm hoping it doesn't," Tendou groaned as he sat back on his haunches. He removed his hood momentarily, freeing his fiery red hair before covering it up again and he mumbled, "I'm going to test something out, and two things can happen."  
  
Everyone looked at him, and Tendou knew that his guild was listening to him intently over the communication channels and he said, "I have one of the highest speed in our guild, I'm going to attempt to exit the field, which will either 1) let all of us exit since I'm raid leader for this party, or 2) set off its location AI."  
  
There was silence and one person groaned, "So it's a suicide test run?"  
  
"Basically!" Tendou chirped. Semi and Reon sighed, and Semi huffed, "Well, I guess we should have saw this coming. It's been a while since we tested the waters for a field boss of all things."  
  
"It's a story line boss," Ushijima comments, gaining nods and grimaces from his guild mates. Even he knew that it was risky, and plain stupid, to tackle down a boss without any prior knowledge. But he assumes this was to be expected, they **were**  just suddenly thrown into this world after all.  
  
"So, Waka-kun, permission granted?" Tendou asked for confirmation. He had already finished setting up his buff skills, his legs and body tingling with unseen energy that granted him more speed and dexterity. Upon receiving a curt nod, Tendou disappears with a poof of smoke, causing a grimace to fall over the features of his guild mates.  
  
"I still hate when he does that," Shirabu muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Guess?" your eyes widened at the screen again and you bit your bottom lip to prevent the slurs of profanity that almost escaped. 

  
**Player Guess is currently in Story Line Combat. Please try again after.**

"Not funny Guess. What are you doing?!" you muttered, Kenma watched with caution as he saw your fingers fly through the air before you. With several flashes of light, you were decked out in your combat gear and Kenma stood up, his eyes narrowing and he asked, "[L/N] are you going to leave without a word again?"

You froze and you turned around, "I can't just **sit**  here while knowing Guess is in trouble!"

"And you're going to go in without any prior knowledge of what you're about to face, that's not like you," Akaashi added. You flinched and your shoulders droop, Kenma sighs before walking up to you. He gently flicks your forehead and you squeak out in pain and pout.

"What the heck Kenma?"

"Calm down. I know how you are about your friends, but calm down and think it through rationally." 

Your pout melts away and you sigh before leaning forward, your head resting against Kenma's arm. 

"I'm just scared," you admitted. Kenma's eyes widened and he awkwardly raises his hand, petting you on the head softly and he admits, "We all are. No one knows what's going on. We've been thrown into this world clueless, and we went through one of the most chaotic raids within the past 24 hours. It's okay to be scared, all of us are."

Behind Kenma, the rest of the Nekoma guild members and Karasuno members nodded in silent agreement. Although they haven't been here long, they were still all scared. Every single one of them was scared of what they were going to face at this rate. 

He feels you grip onto his sleeve and he gently pokes your cheek, and you look up surprised to see a rare smile on your fellow gamer's face. 

"Come on, if you're down in the dumps, we are too." He pulls himself away from you and he continues, "As you said, a game is only fun when you're with others." _Speak to us [L/N]._

He knows he succeeds when he sees the familiar determined smile on your face and you nod, making your way back towards the group that sat patiently waiting.

"Guys, I-"

The guild doors leading towards the dormitory like section slams open, and everyone in the lobby looks away from you towards the two males that stood before them. Both Hinata and Kageyama were wearing their respective battle garments and Daichi looked at them in confusion and Kageyama takes in a deep breath, his eyes glancing over to Hinata and the latter nods at him. 

"A new story line has been written, and this time it's regarding the mythical lion known to devour cities, Cithaeron," Kageyama shouts. Your eyes widened and Sugawara asks what was probably on everyone's mind.

"What?!"

Kageyama flinches and he continues, "When I was at the castle at Invidia, I had overheard the King mentioning to the Royal Guards that several small establishments have disappeared. Each establishment that was destroyed were all ones located near the Field of Wrath."

"Disappeared?" Akaashi muttered and you frown, "But how?"

Kageyama shrugs, "I don't know much either than the fact that the boss will be periodically appearing throughout the field... and unless we keep it busy, it'll continue to devour towns and cities."

"And this is coming from who?" Kenma asked. Kageyama's gaze meets the calculating gaze of the pudding haired priest and the blue-eyed bowman responds, "The King himself."

***

As soon as Tendou reached the edge of the forest, he saw it; the telltale signs of a location lock with the shimmering rainbow aura that appeared to be continually shrinking. His eyes narrowed and he placed his hand against it. Before him, an invisible wall rippled, spreading visible stretches of rainbow colored light across his vision. 

"Here goes no-" Tendou pushes him through the barrier, and finds himself back in town and he finishes weakly, "-thing?"

"Tendou-senpai?!" Shirabu's voice is heard from next to him and Tendou's eyes widened and he glances around, noticing that the entire raid party was indeed sent back to town. He opens his mouth, about to ask a question and Ushijima flinches and mutters, "We failed."

  
**Quest Line: Cithaeron**   
**Status: Failure**   
**Time: 48:56**   
**Attempt(s): 1**

"Damn," Tendou muttered as he glanced over to his teammates. Each and every one of them were exhausted. His notification skyrockets as alerts go off and messages and missed calls all pile up at once and he flinches. But inside he feels relief, relief that they had all made it out safely and were alive from the mess. But still, it didn't make sense that a story line would start with such a hard boss. Those are normally the final boss and-

"Guess?" someone's voice calls out, he looks up and he gives a weak smile, "Hey." 

"So you guys didn't make it, huh?" 

Tendou flinches at the implications behind their client's words and the Terra gives him a small smile, "It's okay, it's hard isn't it? We can always try again later you know."

"I know, but..." Tendou's gaze momentarily brushed over his guild mates again. It wasn't that they were weak, that wasn't it at all. But they were definitely not strategically prepared for the massive lion.

"We can only rely on you guys," Tendou glances over at the Terra, their expression was solemn, with a twinge of sorrow and acceptance, "After all, unlike you guys... our fate is death."

Everyone in the vicinity flinched and the Terra gave him a weak smile, "Please. I know it may be a fruitless search... but I truly do hope that you can save those who were taken."

She walks away, but the heaviness in the air doesn't leave them. Goshiki's fist clenches and he mutters, "We have to try again."  


> ID: Tsuchiya  
> Main: Holy Knight  
> Level: 68  
> Guild: Swans  
> Fun Fact: His rivalry with Ushijima extends even past volleyball and into the game as well. But this is helpful whenever they plan double strike raids, for Ushijima can lead the main front whereas Goshiki is the second.

"Not right now," Shirabu cuts in. The knight glares at the floor and he mutters, "If we were just more well prepared-"

"That's not enough either," Ushijima responded. The captain's gaze swept across his entire guild and he announces loudly, "Everyone return to base. Tendou, Shirabu, come with me."

Everyone nods in agreement, but Reon and Semi look a bit hesitant. However, the two merely nod after making eye contact with Ushijima. For now, they will support him from behind.

Once their guild had cleared the town square, Ushijima set off towards the Mercenary Hall, albeit taking a detoured route, confusing both Tendou and Shirabu. Upon arriving at a small Japanese looking building, Tendou's eyes narrowed before they widen and he gasps, "Isn't this where [L/N]-chan lives?!"

Shirabu's eyes widened and Ushijima nods before casually pushing what would be considered a doorbell. Immediately, your face appears on the small screen before them and you blink rapidly, "Ushiwaka?"

"[L/N], I need to-"

"Oi, you're in the middle of a raid meeting and you're ignoring us for a call? At least leave the room," the voice was teasing, and Ushijima's brows furrowed in confusion and you turned away from the screen, "Hey, this is Ushiwaka okay? I can't ignore him, we're good friends."

"You're friends with **everyone**."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"So **poopular**."

"Knock it off Owl."

"Yikes, sorry [L/N]."

"Sorry about that, we just got information regarding a raid for a future quest line and-" you paused, and Ushijima swears your eyes were twinkling at that moment, "Hey! Why don't you guys come over?! I mean, since you're free to visit my place, that must mean you guys escaped the battle field right?! If my hunch is correct-"

"Then the Swans have already attempted the-"

"Stop cutting me off you guys, I'm talking to Ushiwaka and he can't **see** you guys, it's probably weird for him."

"Weird is an understatement," Tendou laughed and your head whipped back to the screen so quickly, Ushijima is concerned for your neck. 

"IS THAT GUESS? IS HE OKAY? I SWEAR HE-" you pause, and then a faint blush is on your cheeks, "Oh man, I'm so sorry. I got too emotional for a second. But you guys are all okay right? The entire guild?"

"Yes," Ushijima takes a step away from the camera and Tendou waves at you. Relief floods your features and you smile, "I'm so glad. Gods, I was so worried. Guess, you can't just call me and sound all desperate and then disappear! Do you have any idea how much damage you did to my heart?!"

"Sorry," he says this with full sincerity and your eyes widen slightly before breaking out into a bright smile, "As long as you learned."

***

And while the Swans were in combat...

"So as I was saying, the King of Invidia and the Royal Guards were all talking about it," Kageyama explains before the the group before him. The members that were available from both Karasuno and Nekoma were all present in the room, each seated in a chair facing the raised platform where Kageyama stood. A majority of those on the right side were Karasuno members, whereas Nekoma's members were scattered on the left, with Kuroo and Kenma closer to the center where you sat alongside Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Kageyama nervously clears his throat, and his fingers are shaking as he projects the same images that were shown before him not too long ago. On the blank projector screen behind him, a series of images from different locations of the continent are displayed. However, they were all... the same.

Although the scenery appeared to be aesthetically pleasing, the devastating damage done on the buildings in and out of town screamed danger. Kageyama clears his throat and he continues, "These are all towns that were destroyed within one night."

Whispers of how and who spread across the room. Some members had their fists clenched and others were visibly shaking. Kageyama gives them no reassurance and his voice lowers, "But no one knows by who or what. There are clues indicating that it was done by monsters. According to the Terras, this has been going on for the past few weeks-"

"So even before the update..." Kenma muttered mostly to himself, but Kageyama nods and continues, "The people that once lived in those towns have all gone missing, there are traces of them fighting back, but there's no signs of-"

Kageyama stops, a clear indication of what else could have possibly happened, and Kenma asks, "Have they done searches?"

"Yes, no signs though. They have no information on who's being attacked, why they're being attacked, or who's doing the attacking," Kageyama continues to explain. The projector screen changes, pushing the images towards the perimeter of the screen as the 'world map' is shown on screen. There were red X's, purple O's, and numbers written in next to the X's. Kageyama clicks on the X's on the screen in front of him, causing the X's on the projector to flash.

"Those are locations in which the towns have been wiped out," there's a pause as the X's stop flashing and the O's are instead, "And these are possible locations due to proximity. The numbers indicated chronological order in which the towns were attacked."

Your eyes trailed across the numbers, following each one as they appeared to have no significant order. A frown is etched onto your features, and you swear on the years of experience that you've had playing games that there had to be a reason. Kenma, on the other hand, glanced over it at once and he muttered, "Those are all new towns."

Your brows furrowed and you asked, "How can you tell when each town was created, they were there when the game was created and-"

"And they have their history written down in the City Hall of each town. Regardless of how small a town is, even if it's considered just a village, they **do**  have their history written down. It's the law of this world."

"But... why would they attack towns based on their creation date? What's the point? Are they looking for something?" Hinata asked. The short male frowned and he continued, "What do they even gain from that?"

Kenma shrugged, "Not enough information, I'm not sure."

They turned back to Kageyama and he frowned, "If we're going by that, wouldn't that mean the next town they'll go after is.. ours?"

"No way, when was this town's creation date?" Ennoshita asked. You frowned as you looked back at the map and then your eyes widened, "No, the next town isn't us."

"[L/N]?" Kenma followed the direction of your gaze and you mumbled, "The Fields of Wrath, there's a town located just south of there and-" You paused, your gaze shifts to Kageyama and you asked, "Were there any tracks?"

"Eh, uhm, yes!" Kageyama responds awkwardly, he searches through the picture files that were given to him and he says, "These are the only usable tracks they found... there are others like this one," he pulls up a few more files. Each of them clearly displaying some sort of footprint, but your eyes narrowed and you muttered, "Twilight beasts."

"But what kind?" Kenma asked, "They **do**  look like Twilight tracks since only half the print is there, but what monster can-"

"Wait, guys, isn't that track kind of **too big**  to be a Twilight beast?" Kuroo points out. His fingers lazily compare the size of the track to the things in the surrounding and he continues, "It's like larger than the size of that house."

Your eyes widen and you're about to speak, but an incoming call distracts you, and without hesitation you had answered it. Which, of course, brings us to present time, in which Ushijima and Shirabu are awkwardly sitting behind you in the audience room. Everyone is clearly tense, or awkward, as Tendou takes over the stage, recounting their experience of their attempted raid. 

"Wait, but you said it was a story line raid right? It didn't let you use chat outside of those that were in the raid."

"Yup," Tendou responded. Daichi frowned and Shirabu added, "We were sent on the quest by a Terra."

"Oya?" Kuroo turns around, his gaze meeting Shirabu's and the bowman couldn't help but cringe away due to intimidation. "It was a typical mercenary request. They needed at least 25 members in order for the raid to be held-"

"Twenty-five?!" 

"Hinata, quiet down."

"Geh! Sorry!"

Shirabu's eyes narrowed at the orange boy. _Just as annoying as he is in a volleyball game._ "And since we were the only guild that met that requirement we were sent in and-"

"Faced a complete loss due to lack of information of the boss," you finished in a soft voice. You were rewatching the battle video that Tendou had managed to record. Nothing had worked; physical attacks were reflected, Divine attacks did nothing, and magic attacks were like tickles to the giant cat. You had your head resting atop of your folded hands and you mumbled, "How is that possible?"

"It's enormous too, that cat." Tendou laughs, "Almost swallowed Wakatoshi whole."

At this comment, various faces went pale. Yachi almost fainted and Hinata and Asahi were both a sickly white and looked close to emptying out their innards. You sat there, silent in thought as you went through all the information given to you. _Even if we **know**  all of this stuff, we still don't know anything regarding the story line. And we can't figure anything out by just sitting here doing nothing either. It'll probably end up with a complete party wipe if do attempt to figure out its AI, but if we don't attempt anything we'll never figure anything out._ 

You frowned and Kuroo asked, "Don'tcha think we should gather more people then if we're going to attempt this thing?"

"No," Shirabu frowned, "We can handle it ourselves. We only came here to provide you guys information in the case-"

"Don't be like that, Kenjiro," Tendou teased and he added, "Besides, a little help wouldn't be bad. Our guild still gets all the credit in the end." The smirk on Tendou's face caused the other guilds to frown, and Kuroo disdainfully turned away from the red head. But the smirk on his face drops and he turns to you, and he asks, "Well [L/N]-chi, got a plan for us?"

"Nope," you sighed, "I don't know a single thing about that new boss, and I'm not sure if I have a willing group of suicidal people to attempt it with me." No one offered to join and you shrugged, "See. Back when this was **just**  a game, we had nothing to lose but exp. But now?" 

You shook your head, "There's just no way anyone would willingly risk their lives for this. After all, there's the mindset that it's 'just a game', y'know?"

"Are you saying you're scared?" Tendou challenged you. His dark red orbs piercing through yours and you admitted, "I am, so what of it?"

Everyone in the room froze, but you got up slowly making your way towards the platform, meanwhile you continued, "It's **okay**  for us to be scared. If any of you **weren't** , I am judging you so hard right now." No one spoke up, but they all felt a bit of relief knowing that they weren't alone in the thoughts that all lingered in the back of their heads. "We've all been thrown into the very game that we used to play daily with our friends for fun. And now we have no idea what is going on here or back at home. Heck, that's probably the biggest worry, will we be okay when we get back? What is there to lose and-" You stop for a breath, "Look, we're all scared. But sitting here and hoping for someone to save us is **not**  the answer."

Tendou merely smiles at you and he asks, "So, what's your plan, champ?"

"The alliance will have to be formed now."

" **Now**?" Bokuto barely manages to squawk out. Ushijima frowns and Shirabu basically voices out the thoughts that everyone had, "What about you though, the alliance is between guilds and-"

"No, you forgot about one system this game has."

Tsukishima smirks, "And you said you didn't have the guts."

"Oya oya, looks like our little princess has finally made up her mind," Tendou laughed.

"I'll take that position," you announced, "The leader of the alliance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not going to lie. I am very upset at how this chapter came out. I had it more than 70% done since the beginning of November and- I'm not sure, I just had the hardest time putting my thoughts together to make it all flow well? I mean, yeah I got what I wanted onto paper this chapter, but it's just... unsatisfying for me. LOL. Man I don't know, I just hope you guys like it, cause I didn't quite like how this chapter ended up.
> 
> I mean, tbh, I was going to do an entire party wipe for the Swans, but I can't do that to my precious boys. I just wish this came out better. ;;


	13. Disbelief and Fools, but Mostly Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance is now a work in progress, and your insecurities are slowly surfacing.
> 
> But who are you to back down in the face of confrontation? Especially when people are relying on you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"No way," the blonde has finally stopped jumping about and was finally listening. Almost immediately the bowman sighed, "Yuuji, I **told**  you already it's from [L/N]."

> ID: Pierce  
> Main: Elemental Mage  
> Level: 71  
> Guild: Simplicity  
> Fun Fact: Despite being captain of the volleyball team in real life, he's only the figurehead of the guild. The true leader is actually Hana.

"But Misaki-chan," Terushima leaned back on the couch in their guild hall, "There's no way she'd contact me. She thinks I'm annoying." He pauses and Misaki can't help but slightly agree with your opinion on that. Sometimes Terushima was a bit too much, but the cocky smirk on his face makes her want to roll her eyes, and he continued, "But maybe she's just playing hard to get-"  
  
"Stop that," Misaki sighed, "Don't talk about her like that, she's a reknown mercenary you know?"

> ID: Flower  
> Main: Bandit  
> Level: 68  
> Guild: Simplicity  
> Fun Fact: Although she's not guild leader, she has a good handle on the Johzenji boys. Despite the mess they make, she's always there to help them clean it up.

"Is it really though? From her I mean." Terushima waved the letter in his hand, and he pouted, "If this thing explodes on me-"  
  
"Do you really think I'd do that to you?"  
  
"Well, no, but," Terushima smiled, "A man can't help but be cautious!"  
  
"You're such a handful sometimes," she shook her head and the next thing she knew it, Terushima was already finished with the letter, his fingers flying across the screen visible only to him as he pulled himself together to message or contact someone. Misaki looked at him slightly confused and he sends her a bright smile, "Don't worry! I got this! I'm Johzenji's captain after all!"  
  
***  
  
"So, what do you want to do, Daishou?"   
  
"Well, if it's coming from [L/N] like this note says it is, I can't ignore it. Despite this being a game, she has quite a reputation, that sly woman," Daishou responded with a sly grin. 

> ID: Akuyo  
> Main: Dark Mage  
> Level: 66  
> Guild: Serpentine  
> Fun Fact: Daishou's guild has been focused solely on raids, and his cares for anything outside of that is almost nonexistent. 

"So we'll be attending then?" Hiroo asked. 

> ID: Attun  
> Main: Dark Sniper  
> Level: 68  
> Guild: Serpentine  
> Fun Fact: Him and Daishou are always the "last line of defense," the two of them have ridiculous long range artillery; especially since Daishou's dark magic can actually boost up Hiroo's damage.

"Yup, gotta see what has [L/N] so riled up that she's sending these out to all the guild leaders," Daishou snickered, "Plus it'd be cute to see her all pissed off again."  
  
"Mika-san won't be happy to hear this," Hiroo casually mentioned and Daishou froze before snapping, "Mika's still number one! **Always**!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
"You're stupid," Kenma admonished you immediately after the meeting. You flinched and he sighed, "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into?"  
  
"I think I'll be fine though," you meekly responded. Whatever fight and flame you had ignited earlier was doused so quickly, if Kenma hadn't known you for as long as he did, he'd think you were having mood swings like Bokuto. But although this was similar, it was more of your innate personality/nature rather than mood swings. He sighs, his gaze narrowing on you before he sighs again.   
  
"Kenma," your voice was soft and he waited for your question, but it never came. Instead you shook your head with a soft smile, and simply apologized for causing him to worry or freak out. You had excused yourself and Kenma sighed before turning around, only to see Kuroo with Bokuto and Akaashi.   
  
"What."  
  
"Are you sure you don't like her?" Kuroo teased, and the look of pure disgust and anger that flickered across Kenma's face was more than an answer for them. But Kuroo's teasing lilt disappears and he asked, "So, as someone who's close to [L/N], I'm sure you want to be a part of the alliance right?"  
  
"You guys don't?" Kenma asked, not surprised at all. He had known that there were going to be difficulties, not everyone would accept it, the idea of an alliance that is. On paper, an alliance was an amazing idea. Not only does it allow various different guilds of various trades and specifics to unite under one name, but it could also bring order and a just system to the currently lawless lands of Omorfos Kosmo.  
  
Although the Terra's were civil and polite, not all players were. As seen within the first night of the update, there were some that had attempted to use the confusion and chaos to exploit others. Kenma frowns at the memory of it. He still remembers the accounts that Kiyoko had told them about; of those unfortunate enough to have fallen victim.   
  
 _But even with an alliance, what was the likelihood that people would actually follow the alliance? Would it be out of oppression simply because all the big name guilds and powerhouses were being gathered together? Or would people willingly listen? [L/N] is already worried about simply being accepted into the alliance, but would they all agree to her ideals? She's aiming for a lot and-_  
  
"It's not like I don't," Kuroo admitted with a sheepish look on his face. He sighed, "But I just... I do understand what she wants to do, but Kenma." Kenma was patient, his warm gaze never faltering from Kuroo, but unknown to Kenma, in his eyes held defiance and stubbornness. There was an undeniable loyalty that Kenma had for you, and if Kenma had perhaps met you before Kuroo, the captain was certain that Kenma would stand by your side.  
  
"What is it Kuroo?"  
  
"I just don't know if all the guilds can see eye-to-eye," Kuroo sighed, "I know this isn't my place to be worried, but I am. Sure, with Bokuto and Akaashi here to boost our reputation in game, it makes it a bit easier for us to, but-"  
  
"Kuroo," Kenma cut him off, and the pudding haired priest continued, "Things will be fine."  
  
Kuroo's lips tilted into a frown, and he heaved an exasperated sigh and he muttered, "But if things-"  
  
"[L/N] won't let anyone else take the blame, if that's what you're worried about," Kenma reassured him as the pudding haired boy stared off towards where you walked away. He glanced back at Kuroo, "After all, she'd rather bear it all herself than ask others to shoulder it with her."  
  
Kuroo sighed, "I guess you're right, but I'm also worried about her... she's so-"  
  
"Kenma," Tendou peeked his head into the hallway. The red head clearly knows he interrupted something important with the look of irritation on the cats and owls, but he dismisses it. A lazy grin was on his face, "Can I talk to you about something for a sec or two?" The assassin glances at the other guild members of Nekoma that all stared him intently, and Tendou's smirk drops, a more serious air taking the place of it, "It's about our dear [L/N], I'm sure you'd be more than willing to talk about this."  
  
***  
  
"Hello Miss [L/N], how may we help you today?" the Terra kindly asked. You snuck a quick glance at her name tag. _Airune_.   
  
"I was just wondering if I could get more information about the alliance and guild systems..." your voice trailed off as you saw a certain person you never expected to see again. And when their gaze met yours, you momentarily froze before quickly tearing your gaze away. You shot Airune a soft smile, "Sorry about that, I was momentarily distracted."  
  
"It's okay!" Airune giggled, her hair was a short bob with the ends curling inwards adorably. She was dressed in the typical black and purple striped blouse with a simple black bow tie and pencil skirt to match the outfit. "Would you like to come into my office for a more private conversation?"  
  
"Yes please, that'd be great," you nodded eagerly. You were dressed in casual attire, just a simple black tank top and khaki gym shorts. Despite this game being a fantasy world, modern day clothes did exist outside of the fancy oriental or medieval battle attires. Airune lead you to her office room located near the back of the building and she handed you a brochure.  
  
As much as you would have loved to call it simple, you could not. The amount of detail and information that was held in its contents were sure to make your head swim. Whether those thoughts reflected on the expression of your face, Airune lets out a soft laugh and asked, "So, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Can I just... ask you a slew of questions?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Airune nodded and she asked, "Would you like me to type these out so you can have a physical copy for reference?"  
  
"C-Can you? Oh Gods," you sighed in relief, "That'd be so helpful."  
  
"Of course!" she nodded as you see her click across her screen, "Now, shall we begin?"  
  
"Yes, well you see, I was wondering if..."  
  
***  
  
"You're insane, if you guys barely made it out alive, what makes you think-"  
  
"Because [L/N] is there," Tendou firmly repeats. Both males had their lips drawn in a tight line and Kenma shook his head, "You have too much faith in her."  
  
"But you do too," Tendou countered, and upon seeing Kenma's eyes widen even slightly, the red-headed male smirked, "I'm absolutely certain you have the same notion about her as I do."   
  
The playful lilt in his voice made Kenma's face wrinkle in irritation. He sighed, "Look Guess, if [L/N] is okay with it, then fine. If not, try somewhere else." Kenma is already walking away, but he spares Tendou one last glance, "If anyone else is willing to do something like that anyways."  
  
Tendou sighed as Kenma exited the room, and he felt the silencing spell slowly fade away. Shirabu and Ushijima step in and Shirabu asked, "How did it go?"  
  
"Just like I expected," Tendou chuckled, "It's all up to [L/N]-chan then."  
  
"Do you think she will though?" Shirabu grumbled, "Even I wouldn't."  
  
"Yes, I think she will. It's [L/N] after all."  
  
***  
  
"So we're meeting up. All of the guild leaders, at the end of this week?" Oikawa asked. You nodded, and quickly added, "Well, the ones that accepted the invitation that is... there were quite a few that haven't yet."  
  
Iwaizumi sighed. You shifted awkwardly in their guild's reception office and Oikawa sighed in contemplation, "I know I had said we'd be okay with it, but..."  
  
His hazel eyes narrowed at you and he firmly explained, "[L/N], I'm not saying this offend you, but in all honesty, many guilds may take to offense that a single person like you is trying to take charge of the entire alliance. Especially as it would be one singular person having authority over every guild and-"  
  
"That's why I don't want to be the actual leader," you blurted out in honesty. Oikawa's steely gaze shifted to one of confusion and he asked, "What do you mean by that [L/N]?"  
  
You took in a deep breath, and cleared your throat. Your warm orbs met his and you continued, "I was talking to the Terra's that work in the Guild Hall... an alliance is founded by one person, but leadership is often dispersed between all the guild leaders.  
  
"Often times, the founder of the alliance isn't even a guild leader," you paused, and Oikawa tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
  
"On paper, the founder could be me; but in reality, the person who's the actual face and head of the alliance would be someone like say, you," you saw him about to interrupt and you hastily added, "Please let me explain!"   
  
He closes his mouth, a pout evident and you sighed in relief, "As weird as it is for me to say this, I know that many of our players respect me. I currently hold the highest rank as a mercenary, and also as a competitor in the monthly PvP tournaments held. Players know me as someone resourceful and helpful, and I will concede to those attributes, but I'm not sure if that's good enough for me to be a leader. To be a leader, we need someone who has charisma, someone with strength and leadership skills that can not only take in one perspective, but many others. I don't think I have it in me to that. After all, I've never joined a guild before, and the only thing close to even resemble leadership skills are-"  
  
"That's bullshit," Iwaizumi interrupted with a slight scoff, your eyes widened in surprise and he said, "Many of us have repeatedly asked you to be the leader of the alliance because we **know,**  personally, of your capabilities. You may not realize it yourself, but [L/N]," the way he says your name so clearly almost made you flinch, but you find yourself unable to pull yourself away from his determined gaze, "You are the only one who has willingly made contact with other people outside of your friend group. You will randomly message strangers, help out newbies, and even provide people with resources when they have no where to turn. Do you really think you aren't fit?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Iwa-chan has a point," Oikawa laughed, "You almost charmed me into thinking that I **could**  be the figure head of the alliance, but no, if this alliance is created, it should still be you. If you plan to create the alliance [L/N]-chi, you should be our leader as well. Just because you know the information and resources, does that mean you can just work behind the scenes? Of course not. You may not realize it, but you're perfectly fine in that position of leadership as well."  
  
Oikawa casually flicks his hair back and out of his face and continued, "I may not have personally ran a raid with you, nor have I personally been **directly**  under your authority, but I know you have it in you. After all, you always manage to control the rowdy group of mercenaries, I'm sure you will be fine."  
  
You were biting your lip in doubt, and Oikawa added, "If it makes you feel any better, you're an inspiration to many players; myself included."  
  
"You?!" you squeaked out in surprise and Iwaizumi chuckles at the sight of your astonishment. Your gaze flickers between the two of them and Oikawa nods in affirmation. "Yup," he chirped, "I wasn't going to main my bowman, I made it because our guild needed one, and Iwa-chan and I were both Holy Knights. When I first met you, I had thought you were cool, you made the archer class look so much better than most people had said they were."  
  
He paused, a small smile on his face, "But I wasn't planning on choosing it to be my main until I saw a video of one of your raids online."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yeah," Oikawa softly confirms your thoughts. He notices your shoulders droop slightly, but the soft look of yearning and longing for the past was obvious on your facial features. His eyes close as he leans back in his chair, "I still remember how Iwa-chan and I couldn't stop talking about that raid. It was to the point we were actually showing it to our entire team."  
  
"I remember that," Iwaizumi shook his head fondly, "We were pretty obsessed with it... but that was probably what set the stone rolling for the creation of this guild."  
  
Your gaze shifted away from them and towards the floor. Iwaizumi gently continued, "You guys were honestly the pioneers of this game. I know you're all separated now, but each and every one of you made a big impact. You guys discovered hidden Easter eggs in the story lines and NPC quests. You plotted out hidden maps and detailed descriptions and analyses of boss AI's and monster spawns. You guys finished raids and your glory was always the first one to be seen on the Stone of Honor that marked the beginning of a raid and the end of a successful raid."  
  
You can't tear your eyes away from his once he continues, "I do hope you know that you guys are a great inspiration to everyone.. and even if you're separated and in different guilds or situations, they'll still all be willing to help you."  
  
He notices that you were deep in thought again and Oikawa glances out the window and he murmurs, "It's getting late."  
  
Iwaizumi nods and Oikawa asks, "Would you like to stay in a guest room, [L/N]-chi? Or-"  
  
"I think I'll be fine heading home, thank you King, Iwaizumi," you bowed before making your exit. As soon as you opened the door, another Seijou guild member escorted you back to the entrance. Iwaizumi and Oikawa waited for the door to close and the latter let out a long sigh.  
  
"To think even the great [L/N] would have such thoughts plaguing her," Oikawa stretched in his chair. He doesn't know how long he had sat there as he listened to you explain the alliance system in detail and the possibility of him being leader. Iwaizumi stretches as well, finally moving after leaning against the wall for so long and the knight muttered, "She must have been actually considering it."  
  
Oikawa nodded and he sighed, "It's barely been 3 days."  
  
"Yeah," Iwaizumi glanced at the bulletin board in the room that pinned all the notices and requests from people: Terras and players. His eyes narrowed at the board and he muttered, "Only three days and it's chaos no matter who you hear it from."  
  
Oikawa nods, his face solemn, "There are players still going about with their daily routines of the 'normal game play.' Then there are players that have resorted to Player Killing, or PK'ing. Many players have practically given up on the game and their lives and are literally wasting away in the city, not doing anything. But there are a few others that are discovering new things."  
  
Iwaizumi nodded, "Right, Karasuno guild... Kiyoko was it? She discovered how to fix the food issue within record time after the update."  
  
Oikawa nodded eagerly, "If she didn't. We'd all suffer with tasteless food and..." He trailed off, but both the captain and his ace shuddered. Iwaizumi gruffly mumbled, "No thanks."  
  
"But there's that change that Guess mentioned," Oikawa added with a gentle swish of his finger, "He was capable of recreating modern real technology right?"  
  
"No, I think that was the Iron Wall guild who figured that out," Iwaizumi corrected, and the knight furrowed his brows, "There's too many changes occurring at once, and there's no order."  
  
"Are you implying you want to be a part of the alliance?"  
  
"It'd help us fix the chaos in Enarxis," Iwaizumi muttered, and then he shot Oikawa a confident grin, "And come on, didn't you say you were waiting for the day you wanted [L/N] to let you join her ranks?"  
  
"IWA-CHAN WHY DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?!" Oikawa flailed around with a pout. Iwaizumi laughs off his best friend's antics and Oikawa calms down, a serene smile on his lips, "Yeah, I did."  
  
 _This alliance... perhaps it'll be a great one._  
  


***

"[L/N], is that you?" The voice was hesitant as they called you out, and you looked back. And your eyes widened, "I thought you quit the game, Indifference."  


> ID: Indifference  
> Main: Lancer  
> Level: 68  
> Guild: Serpentine  
> Fun Fact: Naoyasu only joined because he heard about how fun it was, but once he reached the higher levels and basically finished most of the bosses, he lost interest and stopped playing.

"I thought I did too," he responded. His voice as monotone as ever. He glanced around, "But I woke up here and I haven't bothered to find my guild members."

  
"Ah, Serpentine right?" you responded. He nodded. You internally blanched, _Gods he's as indifferent and static as ever._  He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, or you think he did, you can't tell with his emotionless demeanor. "Do you think you can lead me to the guild hall? Everything's changed and I'm just really confused."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

The walk was silent, almost awkward, and he asked, "How long has the game been like this?"

"Eh? Like two days."

"Huh.." Silence fills the walk again, but you don't feel as awkward as you did earlier. Upon reaching the guild hall you said, "Well, I'll see you around."

He nods, and then a very rare smile is seen on his face, "I'll see you around, Captain."

"Don't call me that anymore."

He waves off your snappy retort and you feel your shoulders droop. _Captain... That's something I haven't heard in a while._

From: Guess  
Hey-yo. Where is you

  
To: Guess  
Town  
Why?

From: Guess  
Hueeeeeee  
Come to our guild hall.  
Pls and ty

To: Guess  


But w a e

  


From: Guess  
Bc  
i said so  
pls fren  


  
To: Guess  
If you're going to suddenly be in storyline combat again  
I'm going to tear you apart.  
Do you hear me Guess?

From: Guess  
W a o z e r s  
Such violence from a cute tiny thing  
Ololol

To: Guess  
Please stop.  
I'm omw  
Map me.

From: Guess  
I thought you knew where all the guilds were located?   
s m h  
disappointment  
jk jk don't go emo now  
I gotchu fren

To: Guess  
Why are you typing like that?  
It hurts my eyes

From: Guess  
I wanted to bother someone  
Cause Wakatoshi never gives me a good reaction  
But you do  
So it's fun.  
Huehue

To: Guess  
Lemme in please.

"Yahoo, [L/N]-chan!" Tendou greeted you. Your jaw almost dropped at how fancy the interior of the guild hall was. Karasuno's was impressive, but the Swans were on a league of their own. Tendou smirked, "Like it?"

"Gods, you guys must be rich," you muttered. Tendou laughed, "This probably costs as much as how much you make in 2 months of playing."

"Oh my god."

"Anyways, come, follow me," he laughed as he gently took your hand. Your eyes widened in surprise as you let him drag you through the hallway. The various members of the guild respectfully made way for the red-headed assassin, but their gaze burned into you, and you almost ducked your head until he announced, "Don't make my precious Bard feel unwelcomed! She's my guest, do you hear me?" 

They all nodded, and you felt them avert their gaze. Unknowingly you let out a breath of relief and Tendou softly whispered, "You're surprisingly not as strong as people think you are."

"But you already knew that."

"That I did," Tendou laughed, and he glanced back, glad to see you were relaxed now as you let him drag you through the corridor.

"Wakatoshi! We're here!" He opens the office door to the main head quarters. Ushijima looks up, but his eyes widen at the sight of Tendou's hands holding yours and you follow his gaze before mumbling, "Guess, hand."

"You're already holding it," he joked, and immediately your other hand flies to your face as you face palm. Ushijima cracks a small smile at the interaction and his gaze goes to you, "Glad you were able to make it [L/N]."

"Well, I have no reason not to come, I was just wandering around town anyways," you made your way to the chair in front of Ushijima's desk and sat down, "What did you need me for?"

"We would like to request you of your service."

"Eh?"

"Please help us find information on the new story line quest boss, Cithaeron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys have no idea how hard this chapter is to write because politics, game speak, raid speak, TOO MUCH DAMN DIALOGUE AND TOO MANY NEW CHARACTERS, and then there's like, too much going on at once. Hahaha.
> 
> Also, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me when I see your comments and favorites and- It just makes me so so happy. I made this AU for my own self indulgence sorrynotsorry But gods, I love it so much. Haha. Thank you guys for all the love and support. Hehehe. This au is no where near its end, but the recent love and feedback has made me so overwhelmed and I love you guys so much. ;; You have no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know, y'all are probably wondering why I started another AU for Haikyuu!!, but honestly I couldn't help myself. Two months ago I saw feasting's and artenon's MMO AU for Haikyuu!! and I was hooked. I was drawn into it so quickly and I got so excited because, as a gamer myself, I love any and all MMO AU's. I'm a sucker for them. I even end up watching so many different game animes simply because I want to see their take on the whole idea of games meshing with reality.
> 
> Anyways, this plot bunny stemmed from my love for games and also my love for the anime Log Horizon (if you haven't watched that, please do, it's so great. Too bad I'll never know if a season 3 will come out). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll probably keep writing since I do have an affinity for video games and such. ROFL.
> 
> Sobs so glad I was given permission to finally post this. ;___;


End file.
